Percy and The Man in Silver book 1
by knight 6991
Summary: Its been 5 months since the end of the giant war but instead of monster attacks slowing down their becoming more frequent and better organized. Whats more demigods and gods alike have reported seeing a man in silver that seems to know what is happening but know one knows who he is or how to find him. Eventually Percy x Artemis
1. Chapter 1

**(AN: I'm going through and make correct the horrible grammar errors. I know a lot of you have been asking for this so you're welcome. If you're new to the story and you come across a chapter with really bad grammar please just bear with me till I can get the time to fix it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**I do not own PJO all rights to Rick Riordan**

**setting 5 months after the giant war at camp half **

**Percy POV**

I was sitting on zeus's fist staring at the moon thinking about everything that had happened it had been five months since the giant war ended. Camp half blood and camp Jupiter had made peace days after the war ended, Octavine was exiled for abusing his power as augur to trick the romans into war. The different aspects of the gods had been unified and things between Me and Annabeth couldn't be better or _so I thought. _

_Flash back_

I was waiting on the beach by camp half blood for Annabeth and my hands couldn't stop

shaking, and it wasn't because of the cool autumn air, after all this time I was going to propose to her. I had it all planned out we were going to meet here and then going to italy courtesy of Hermes (who had his Caedus stolen again and promised me anything if I didn't tell anyone so he could avoid the embarrassment). We would have dinner at a restaurant called 'calope' or somthing but I could never remember I only chose it because it came very highly recommended by Aphrodite.

We would then take a walk down to the colosseum (one of Annabeth's favorites) and I would propose. I was taken out of my thoughts when someone said "hey Percy" I turned around to see Annabeth walking toward me "hey Annabeth you ready for our date...are you okay" I asked. "y-ya I'm fine" she said. I knew she was lying she was stuttering which she only did when she was nervous and she refused to look me in the eye.

"I know you're not fine now tell me what's wrong" I said as gentle as I could. "I don't really feel it any more" she half mumbled to herself. "don't feel what" I asked. Annabeth took a deep breath looked me straight in the eye and said "Us I don't feel like this is going anywhere so as of today we're over" she said in a calm voice. I was dumbfounded "w-what why? where did I go wrong".

"Its nothing you did it's just who you are, every time a monster attacks or even during the wars you would put yourself in the most dangerous most life threatening positions to protect your friends and family and I admire you for that but I can't take it any more, one of these day you're gonna get yourself killed and I am not just going to wait till your luck runs out, I hope we can still be friends" and with that she left.

Hermes came by a few minutes later to find Me sitting on the sand staring into space, he asked me what happened. At first I wouldn't say anything but eventually I told him what happened, all Hermes could say was sorry and he left. A week later I found out she had been seeing some guy at camp Jupiter for over a month which meant she was just looking for an excuse to break up.

_End flashback_

Third Person POV

It had been 3 months since Annabeth had dumped him and Percy was still devastated, all his closest friends Frank, Hazel, Leo, Jason, Piper, Nico had tried to comfort him even Clarisse had tried talking to him but nothing got through he would just eat, sleep, and train. He rarely spoke and when he did it was usually just short yes and no answers to people questions. His mom, Paul, Poseidon, and Thalia would come visit when they could but he had remained unresponsive. 'Its late I best be getting back' he thought, slowly Percy sighed got up and went home.

**Thalia's POV**

"Hey Percy can I come in" I asked as I opened the door to the Poseidon cabin.

"sure" Percy said he was just sitting on his cot staring at the wall. I was sad to see my friend so depressed 'how could Annabeth do this to him' I thought 'he used to be so energetic even if he was a little lazy but now he is just a shell of who he used to be'.

I asked him how things were going. "fine" he said without emotion, it hurt to see him like this I tried to cheer him up by telling him about some of the trips the hunt had recently gone on and how Leo got beaten up by Phoebe after he tried to flirt with her but nothing got through.

'I am seriously going to beat the crap out of Annabeth when she gets back from her dads' most of the camp knew why Annabeth had broken up with Percy and none of the agree with it, a lot of them just went on if nothing happened but some of Percy's closer friends 'his real friends' I thought had started to shun Annabeth. Thalia, Nico, and the other five from the prophecy of the seven were among them. I talked to him for a few more minutes then left. I just wish I knew some way to get my friend back.

Percy's POV

I was still sit on my bed after Thalia left, I felt bad I really did, I wanted to move on or at least make it look like I was getting better. I saw the effect I was have them and I hated bringing them down with me in my depression but after what Annabeth did to me I just felt shattered. It took everything I had just to get myself out of bed and train but even then I knew I was barely even trying "well guess I better go train for a little bit" I said to myself.

I grabbed riptide and headed for the door, just as I was about to open it someone else did. I looked up to see Thalia standing there with a big grin on her face "Hey Percy" she said stepping aside so I could get out "me, the hunters, and Artemis are heading out to take care of a nest of dracena that have been cause trouble in Colorado". "cool" I said as I started to make my way to the sword arena.

"don't you want to know why I'm telling you this" Thalia asked. "sure" I said not turning around "I'm telling this because you're coming with us and don't you even think of saying no because this is a request of Lady Artemis" at that I stopped in my tracks 'a request Lady Artemis no no I probably just misheard her' "A request from who" I asked turning around.

"you heard me" she said smugly "Lady Artemis". 'crap' I thought 'if I say no thank you she might take it as an insult and probably just kill me or worse turn me into a gerbil'. "fine I'll go" I said. "great now you better get packed seaweed brain lunch is in an hour and we're leaving right after" I silently cursed and went back to my cabin to pack but before I went in I could have sworn I saw a guy in a silver cloak (think of it as a cloak and trench coat mix that goes down to his ankles) with a hood over his head and a mask (like kakashi's) over his face, his cloak was held over his torso by 3 buckles that were also silver, staring at me I blinked and he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I do not own PJO all rights to Rick Riordan**

Percy's POV

It had been 4days since we left camp half blood and I still can't figure out why Artemis would give me an offer to come on a hunting trip with them. I was sitting on a small log by my tent drawing on a pad of paper at the hunters camp. The hunters camp was set up like a giant U with the mess hall and armory at the end. The only thing that did not fit the pattern was my tent which I had set up to the right of the tents so as to make sure that I was not intruding on the hunters 'space'. I wasn't told to do this but I did any way because the way I saw it I was not supposed to be here and so did most of the huntresses if the looks they were giving me were anything to go by.

So I decided it would be best to keep some distance from them so they wouldn't have an excuse to kill me. Thalia said they wouldn't do anything unless I broke the rules they were several but the first and most important 2 were 1) I was not allowed to go in the hunters tents and vice versa 2) I was not to flirt with any of Artemis's hunters. Getting back on topic why would Artemis want me to come with them I had no ability with a bow whatsoever, I was clumsy, loud and a boy. They hated boys and I was probably the worst hunter alive so 'why would they let me come' I kept asking myself again and again. I was taken out of my thoughts when someone to my left said "Perseus"

Artemis POV

Percy turn to see me walking up to him in my 16 year old form. The day we left camp Percy seemed to be caught off guard by this since I usually looked around 12 he had asked Thalia about it when he thought I couldn't hear him. She told him that I looked the average age of her hunters which was now 16 since they started recruiting from the Romans most of which were around 17 or so since the younger ones had to finish their time in the legion before they could join.

Percy quickly stood up and bowed "lady Artemis what can I help you with". "There's no need to bow Perseus I just came because we found where the dracena are hiding its an old warehouse a mile to the east and I would like to have your input on our strategy meeting." I said "I'll be there in a moment lady Artemis" he said bowing again at seeing him bow again "I thought I told you you didn't need to bow and second you don't need to call me lady Artemis you have saved Olympus twice you can call me Artemis when its just the two of us there no need for formalities" I said.

Percy was caught a little off guard when I said this but then a mischievous smile tugged at his lips "then how about we make a deal I'll stopping being so formal if you just call me Percy, I'm only called Perseus by my enemies". "I'll think about it now hurry up Perseus Thalia will be mad if you take to long". "yes lady Artemis" Percy said with a small smile I narrowed my eyes and frowned at him as I turned to leave I smiled 'why am I smiling' I thought 'he completely ignored what I said.

He just looked at me with those amazing sea green eyes with a smile and ignored what I said I don't care how handsome he looked he…wo where did that come from' I came out of my thoughts when Thalia said "so is Percy coming". "yes he should be here in a minute or two" she said "lets start and we can fill him in when he gets here"

Percy POV

'did she just smile no it must just be my imagination' I thought shaking My head I tossed the pencil and paper in my tent and started walk to the mess hall where the meeting was supposed to be. When I was two or three tents away still he was able to hear Artemis and her hunters talking "We will attack when the sun first comes up, dracena don't like the light so hopefully they'll be a little disoriented" a girl said who I recognized as Beca daughter of Athena.

"There are two separate rooms in the warehouse. From the evidence Thalia and I found on our scouting mission there should only be forty or so of them and we have just as many hunters, but there are 2 things that keep bugging me. 1 is we found these massive drag marks leading to the main doors which look big enough to fit a small plane through and 2 Its not like dracena to use any sort of dwelling in the woods they prefer mountains and caves, why would so many of them come so far into the woods".

'she has a point' I thought I heard twig snap to my left, as I looked for the source of the noise I froze. Standing not 5 feet away from him behind one of the tents was the biggest wolf I had ever seen it was almost 6 feet tall with a mix of auburn and pitch black fur. As I was about to raise the alarm when the wolf looked straight at me and ran off into the woods.

"you girls wouldn't have to have a giant six foot wolf as part of your hunting wolves would ya" I asked walking into the mess hall. "no, why?" Thalia said. "because I just saw one hiding behind one of the tents but he bolted when he saw me, now I'm no expert but wolves that large aren't natural" I said flatly. "you're right they're not, but our hunting wolves should have at least warned us of its arrival" Artemis said worry clear on her face I could tell that it worried her that something so dangerous could get in an out of camp almost completely undetected. Artemis quickly put on a neutral expression and said "all right everyone get some sleep we're getting rid of this nest tomorrow" and with that we went to bed

Artemis POV

We arrived at the rear warehouse early the next morning the back was pressed up against a cliff so that the bottom of the windows on the top floor were level with the ground. The windows facing us were so dirty we couldn't see through them, one of the windows were cracked just enough so that we could see inside. It was dark inside despite the fact there were widows around the whole room except for the wall to my right which divided the warehouse into 2 separate rooms.

Just below the windows on our side was a small catwalk 'perfect' I thought 'this will give us the high ground' slowly I opened the window and stepped onto the catwalk test to make sure it would hold her then I motioned for Percy and the hunters. As soon as the last hunter got on the catwalk the room was filled with the sound of machinery the catwalk went flat against the wall dumping Me, Percy, and the hunters on the ground 10 feet below. As We struggled to stand lights flashed on, our original estimate of forty was wrong there were close to 70 dracena all armed with bows, swords, and spears. At seeing this I only had one thought 'they knew how did they know'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I do not own PJO all rights to Rick Riordan

Percy POV

Percy jumped to his feet and pulled out riptide uncapping it "we've been expecting you" said a dracena who was clearly the leader if the golden armor is an thing to go by "normally we would make your deaths slow and painful but we have been paid much to make them quick especially the lieutenant of Artemis" at this Thalia stiffened "paid by who" I said stalling for time "that is none of your concern demigod" he replied "now die" he raised his bow and the others did like wise Percy was racking his brain for anything that could save them I could feel water under the floor probably pipes I tried to make the pipes burst but they wouldn't there wasn't enough water I could feel more coming but I doubted it would get here in time "my luck has finally run out" I thought just as they were about to shoot two explosions went off behind the dracena killing fifteen or so and disorienting the rest released their arrows but they all missed their mark except one which I deflected off my sword the hunters were getting over their surprise and so were the dracena so I did the obvious this I charged straight into to them hacking and slashing as fast as I could trying to keep the enemy distracted and buy the hunters time I decapitated one and plugged my sword into another disintegrating them both Thalia was at my left stabbing Dracena with her spear and pushing them back with Aegis, Artemis was on my right fighting like a whirlwind with her hunting knives and the hunters kept shooting volley after volley past us.

Even so we were greatly outnumbered and most of us were injured from the fall the only thing that was keeping us alive was that they were in complete and utter disarray, Percy saw five or six go through the door into the part of the warehouse Thalia charged after them Percy wanted to help but he was busy with the 30 dracena in front of him he sliced one in half and then the building shook as an ear splitting roar pierced the air followed by Thalia's scream the scream distracted Artemis long enough for a dracena to pin her to the ground and hold a dagger to her throat "time for you to die goddess" it said at this Percy had one thought 'I can't lose her' and he felt a wave of rage wash over him

Percy felt the water arrive, he burst the pipes killing some of the dracena in the immediate vicinity and distracted the one holding dagger to Artemis long enough for Percy to tackle it losing riptide in the process, as they both jumped to their feet Percy snarled making it flinch long enough for him to snap its neck with his bare hands he then used the water from the pipes to kill the remaining dracena by either drowning them or crushing against the wall as they were blasted by water. It was at that time that Percy remember Thalia 'how long has she been in there 7 minutes more?' he thought as he burst through the door with Artemis at his heels expecting to see Thalia's corps but instead found Thalia with her back against the wall and her waist bandged.

Thalia POV

Thalia saw a small group of dracena heading for the door to the other part of the ware house. Thalia ran after them determined not to let a single one get away as she ran through the door it closed behind her. Something big roared to her left and Thalia turned to see a drakon staring at her and she made the mistake of looking in its eye. For those of you that don't know looking into a drakon's eye makes you feel fear, it terrifies you in every way possible. So Thalia at that moment was frozen with fear unable to move the only thing that she could do was scream. While she was standing there a dracena shot her in the stomach forcing her to break eye contact with the drakon as she stumbled to the wall with her back to it she tried to get out her hunting knifes but found she couldn't move 'dang it the arrow must have been poisoned' she thought. As Thalia slumped to the ground she scanned the room it was huge like an airplane hangar there was 13 drakons in it each as wide as a bus and 2 or 3 times as long 'so this is how I'm going to die dang it I should have told him I loved him when I had the chance now he'll never know' she thought "I love you Nico" (Nico isn't gay in this story) she said to just for once say out loud it make her feel warm inside despite the fact she was going numb "some last words for your friend Nico" a dracena laughed walking forward its sword drawn "we'll be sure to tell him when we kill him he is after all on our li.." It was abruptly cut off by the sound of glass breaking a silver arrow through its neck disintegrating it on the spot, a man in a silver cloak that had apparently jumped through one of the second story windows fired several more arrows killing the remaining dracena. The bow clasped into what looked like a silver charm bracelet on his left hand but what really got Thalia was it was a hunters bow. He pulled out to silver hand and a half swords and charged the drakons 'do you have a death wish kid' she thought but immediately changed her mind as he killed the first drakon in 10 seconds by ripping off one of it's scales and stabbing it in the head with one of his swords up to the hilt. Another drakon snapped at him with its jaws but simply jumped backwards into the air pulled out a silver throwing knife and launched it at the drakon's eye with enough force that it actually came out the other side of its head and embedded itself in the floor killing the drakon instantly before lightly landing on his feet about ten feet away Thalia was impressed by the ease he killed them but one thing kept bothering her 'why did that seem so familiar' then it hit her 'that's one of lady Artemis's moves I must have seen her do that a hundred times' she thought. Now with only one sword the man charged another drakon but this time killed it with a classic Greek style move by rolling under it and stabbing up with his sword piercing its heart. He then retrieved his sword and killed the remaining drakons in a similar fashion with a mix of Greek style moves and moves taught and used only by the hunters of Artemis even some that only Artemis could do. With the only thing remaining of the drakons being 13 big piles of monster dust he ran over to me and said "stay still I'm going to pull out the arrow" I tried to say ok but instead it came out as a soft grunt " oh forgot the poison also inhibits speech sorry" he said as he yanked the arrow out I couldn't help but let out a small whimper he pulled out a needle and said "just a heads up this is going to hurt but it a small antidote and will stop the poison from spreading" and then without even waiting for an answer this time jabbed the needle in administering the antidote "OOOOWWWWWWWW! that freaking hurt" I yelled "good you can talk guess that means the antidote works" he said calmly "wait you didn't know the antidote would work, who are you, and how did you get a bow of the hunters of Artemis" Thalia said as fast as she could "to answer your first question no I didn't know if it would work I wasn't sure what poison they used so I only had a best guess from a daughter of Apollo, as for who I am that doesn't matter and the bow was a gift from my mother" he said cutting away Thalias shirt around the wound but being careful so as to preserve her modesty "what are you doing you've already given me the antidote" "that is true but only stops the poison from spreading for about an hour if I don't dress the wound it will eventually kill you" he pulled a tin with some kind of cream on it and put it on the hole in my gut and by the way in case your wondering it hurt like hades it was like acid after that he pulled a big square of gauze and taped it over the wound before wrapping my abdomen "listen first I'm going to leave this here" he said picking up the tin "you're going to need to apply this once a day for the next week you understand" I nodded "good and second you are not to tell anyone I was here if any one asks you killed the drakons and found this cream and the antidote in a supply closet" "what why" "the less people know about me the better..." he stop and looked at the door I had come through the fighting had stopped and I could hear people running "you'll be safe your friends are coming, good bye and sorry but I'm going to need to take this" he said grabbing my quiver of arrows before making and inhuman leap and jumping out the window he had come in through just as the door burst open to reveal a frantic Percy and Artemis quickly followed by the rest of the hunters. As soon as Percy saw me he ran over "are you...ok we…heard you...scream" he said trying to catch his breath "ya I'm fine just look a drakon in the eye then got shot by a poisoned arrow no biggy" I said in the most nonchalant voice I could


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Percy POV

"No biggy, seriously, I thought drakons are supposed to paralyze you with fear if you looked in their eyes" "it did that's why I screamed" Thalia said as if she was explaining it to a five year old Percy just rolled his eyes "Thalia what were all these creatures" Artemis said gesturing to the piles of monster dust "the 13 big piles were drakons and the 5 small piles were the dracena that I chased in here after" Thalia said "and you killed them all by yourself" I said in wonder "no" she said "as much as I would like to say that I did, I didn't kill any of them Silver killed them" "who's Silver" Phebe said warily "well I don't know if that actually his name I just decided to call him that because he has this fascination with silver, seriously, his cloak and all his weapons were silver" she explained "wait a sec this guy...Silver did he have a sword on each hip and silver chain bracelet on his left arm?" I asked "y-ya how'd you know?" Thalia said "after you came and told me I was coming on this trip I thought I saw this guy in silver but I blinked and he was gone I thought it was just my imagination so I shook it off and went to pack"

"well if he's at camp then Chiron should know who he is" Artemis said flatly "now is there anything else" "ya there 2 things" Thalia said "first he was using a hunters bow" "what do you mean" I said "I mean he was using a silver bow like mine the kind that only the hunters of Artemis are supposed to have" Thalia said holding up her own bow "he said he got it from his mother"

At this Artemis's expression darkened "assuming what he said it true the only way he could have gotten that bow is from me or one of my hunters so either he's lying and he stole it from one of us or a hunter broke her vow and gave him the bow but I should've known if one of my hunters had kids" "then he lied males always lie" Phoebe said flatly "ok not that I disagree with your assumption but I am a male and I take offense to that" "sorry Percy you're the exception to this rule" Artemis said. I spun to face Artemis "you just called me Percy" I said "what no I didn't" Artemis said in an uncertain tone 'is her face get red' I thought but before I could decide Thalia said "yes you did Milady you called him Percy" while trying to hold in a laugh at Artemis's reaction "no ganging up on me" Artemis said quickly "now Thalia what was the other thing" "oh right how can a silver can kill monsters I thought Celestial Bronze, Stygian Iron, and Imperial Gold could hurt them. I get our silver weapons could hurt them but their blessed by you to be able to do so"

"I don't know I would need to have one of the to let Hephaestus look at" Artemis said "oh" was all Thalia said looking down but she immediately looked back up "wait Phoebe look over there" Thalia said pointing to a certain pile of monster dust with noticeable difficulty "I think he left a throwing knife over there" "what's wrong with you arm Thalia" Percy said concern clear in his voice "Silver said that the poison was paralyzing me but after he gave me the antidote it's slowly started to wear off" "found it" Phoebe said carrying the knife as if it was toxic

"ok everyone link hands were going back to camp to pack up then I'm dropping you all off at camp half blood while take this knife to Hephaestus to check out" Artemis said there were a series of groans followed by Artemis say "stop whining it will only be for a day or two besides almost everyone here all injured". As I looked around I saw she was some had deep cut from fighting others had broken limbs from the fall the only two people to get away relatively unscathed was me and Artemis. So we all grabbed hands and though I didn't think about it at the time because I was embarrassed about blushing but I distinctly remember Artemis grabbing my hand making me blush because I could've sworn she had a small smile on her blushing face.

Artemis POV

I had just dropped the hunters and Percy off at half blood hill and was now on my way to see Hephaestus about the silver knife we found at the warehouse. As I walked started making a list of things of things I had to do 'first drop by Hephaestus's workshop and ask him to see what this knife is made out of, next I need to go back to that warehouse and look around I want to know more about this "Silver" guy' she thought as she thinking about the warehouse her thoughts slowly drifted back to when the dracena had managed to pin her to the ground 'how could I let that happen' she thought 'I was too careless' then she remembered waiting for the blade she knew would come but instead seeing Percy tackle it, even though she was scared by the look in his eye especially when he broke its neck she couldn't help but feel great that felt so protective of her 'my knight in shining armor' she thought 'woe Artemis stop right there you're a maiden goddess' she tried to think about something else but her thought kept drifting back to him.

"Artemis how can I help you" Hephaestus said Artemis silently cursed herself for being so oblivious that she didn't even notice she had enter Hephaestus's workshop despite the burnt smell and the amount of smoke in the air making it hard to breath, she made a mentally note that she would also need to go see Aphrodite today. "I came here to ask you about this" Artemis said holding out the knife "I got this at a warehouse me and my hunters went to to get rid of a nest of dracena for Zeus, normally I wouldn't care what it it but some how it's able to hurt immortals" "I see your point here let me look at it" Hephaestus said holding out his hand as soon as Artemis let go of the knife Hephaestus nearly dropped it his arms looked like they were straining under the weight of the knife "are your arms hurt" Artemis said in a concerned tone "no no their hmpf... fine" Hephaestus said putting the knife on the work table "but I can tell you what it's made out of"

Artemis waited for an answer then said "well…" "oh sorry" Hephaestus said "its made from imperial silver...tell how exactly did you come across this" he said gesturing to the knife "first what is imperial silver and second it was used by some warrior who save my lieutenant's life during the fight why do you ask" "ok to answer your first question imperial silver is like imperial gold it was made by the Romans by having my children bless the it in the temple of Zeus, but there are two important differences the first is unlike imperial gold it was meant to be given to you by the first Roman huntress you recruited but when you decide not to recruit from the back in the old day's the Emperor at the time decided you would never receive it and sent it away which reminds me I have something for you" he said punching a few buttons on one of his control panels

"ok while my automatons get it I tell you the rest the second thing is imperial silver is heavy for everyone but you and your hunters, who ever this guy was must have been as strong as Heracules to use it effectively" Hephaestus finished "why would it be lighter for me and my hunters than for everyone else" I asked "ah that would be because since it was meant for you the Romans didn't want anyone but you to use it they enchanted it so that it was 20 or 30 times as heavy for everyone else that knife you handed me felt like it was almost 70 pounds, this of course would have made it so it was only that weight regular weight for you so they altered the spell to allow your kids to use it" "but I don't have any kids" Artemis said slightly confused "yes that is true but what most people even some gods don't understand is that when we as gods give a mortal our blessing we are basically adopting them as are children that's why your hunters can use it".

Right as Hephaestus finish speaking one of his automatons walked up to us with a large crate "ah here's your crate" Hephaestus said "my crate" I asked confused "as you know after the giant war we discovered some of the gods how do we say 'lost treasures' and one of them was this crate of imperial silver" he said lifting the lid to reveal a pure silver oar "its you to have if you want" he said to me "thank you but I don't know what to do with it right now could I leave it with for the time being" I asked "sure but just to warn ya it could get lost in the shop" he said gesturing to the clutter that fill his work space.

Time skip 10 minutes later

Artemis knocked on Aphrodite's door and while she waited for her to answer Artemis thought to herself 'could this be a prank or something by Aphrodite, yes, but that's not like her she knows to leave me alone besides if she when she's trying to get me to fall in love with someone she usually just try to trick me into going on a date' Artemis laughed mentally 'for a goddess most people considered an idiot she is pretty crafty' as she thought of all the different methods her friend had used to try and make it seem like nothing but in reality it had been a date. In case you're shocked shock that me and Aphrodite are friends don't be we've been friends for the last 500 years we used to hate each other because she would get one of my hunters to leave but we really bonded over the punishment over a certain demigod that shall not be named who spied on both the hunt (while they bathed) and Aphrodite in her 'private chambers' afterwards we talked and it turns out that the only reason Aphrodite has been having an affair with Ares is because he's been blackmailing her. Since then Aphrodite agreed not to use her powers to force a hunter to leave the hunt and I agreed not to stop them as long as it happened without her or one of her children's help.

"Artemis" Aphrodite said as she opened the door to give me a bone crushing hug 'for a she girl she had seriously strong arms' "can't breath" I sputtered "oh sorry come in me and Athena were about to have lunch you want some" "no thanks" I said " I just need to talk talk to you about something" "and what would that be" Aphrodite as we walked into the kitchen where Athena was sitting "um...well" "well what" Athena said taking a sip of her water. "have you been messing with my feelings" I said in a small voice "no why…" Aphrodite started to say but then realization dawned on her "YOU'RE FALLING FOR A BOY AREN'T YOU" Aphrodite half screamed "maybe" I said looking at the floor "WHAT!" Athena said spraying her drink all over the floor "who is he!" the both said in unison "Percy" I said quietly.

**Thanks to Nobody 214 and Percyjacksonfan14 for my first 2 reviews **

**To **Nobody 214: the answer to your question is no it's not Chaos or Percy** but you did get kinda close on your guess.\**

**Please review **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Artemis POV

Athena looked dumbstruck and Aphrodite was hyperventilating she was so excited but when she finally got a hold of her self she said "ok before you continue I need to know two things 1. how do you feel about him exactly I want a straight answer and 2. how long have you been having these feelings for him." "s-since took the sky from me because he was different than the other males he didn't ask for a reward he just wanted to help everyone. When the end of the titan war came and he was offered godhood I thought for sure that he would accept and become just like other males but instead he used his wish to help all the other demigods to help others. Then again after the giant war he was offered godhood but this as an Olympian but instead all he asked for was to have Hestia and Hades become Olympians again." she said "Every road that I expect him to go down he chooses to find a new route he helps people just to help them. And then three months agos your daughter broke his heart" she said to Athena "and even though he was devastated I was secretly happy at first because it meant that I might have a chance with him but as time wore on I started to hurt me to see him so destroyed. I tried to get close but I was afraid of how he might respond to it so I hid it under the guise of try to help Thalia with her friend by making sure we went to camp half blood every other week, and then a few days ago I got the perfect opportunity"

FlashBack

I was at my cabin when Thalia came back from talking to Percy looking down "what's wrong Thalia" I said. She sighed "Percy would barely even talk to me, ever since Annabeth dumped him he's been getting worse and worse usually he just he would just go to the sword area for a while and he would be fine but its like without her or someone to protect he doesn't feel like he has a reason to go on" it hurt when she said that without her he didn't want to go on. I thought for a moment then said "Thalia you said you felt he needed someone to protect so what if we gave him one or forty" "what are you getting at milady" Thalia ask "well I just got back from Olympus with a mission from Zeus we're going to Colorado to ride of a nest of dracena I was going to have us leave after lunch so why don't you go and tell him that he'll be joining us" Thalia looked so happy but said "are you sure milady I mean he is a boy after all" "yes I'm sure" Thalia said thanks then ran out the door to tell Percy just as the rest of my hunters returned from the archery range so I took the time to tell them that Percy would be joining us and to be honest I was expecting them to get mad but instead they seemed to be okay with it.

"why aren't any of you mad" I asked "don't get me wrong I'm glad that it won't be a problem but I was expecting a least someone to groan or to say 'but he's a male' " I said using air quotations they looked at each other for a bit then Phoebe said "it true we don't like most males but he's the only one who seems to have a some sense of kindness, decency, and respect towards girls" "plus he's alway been nice to me" Melissa said she was the youngest in the hunt being about six years old she had grown up at camp half blood but despite being claimed when she arrived about five and a half years ago she never really fit in with her cabin mates. She only stayed because Percy had been like a brother making sure she was safe, getting her birthday presents, even sneaking her candy from time to time. Though Melissa would never say it to anyone Artemis knew she thought of Percy as her father. The only reason she joined the hunt was because Percy disappeared for six months when he was kidnapped by Hera and she had thought he died. At Melissa's the other hunters nodded in agreement and I couldn't help but smile

End Flashback

Aphrodite POV

Aphrodite was as giddy as school girl "you've have been in love for the last 4 or 5 years and you're just telling me now" she said slightly annoyed "no I liked him for a while then I fell in love with him a few months ago and I wasn't sure what was happening this is all new to me" Artemis defended "ok, ok so how are we going to get you together" Aphrodite said to her self "Aphrodite stop and look at me" Aphrodite looked up "first you know our deal no interference from you or your kids, second I'm a maiden goddess I can't date him at all, third he'll probably freak if I were to tell him I love him, and fourth the hunters will kill him if they see us going out." Artemis said "well I don't know about the other 3 but I can help you with the eternal maiden problem" someone said to their left. The 3 goddesses turned to see Hestia in her six year old form, tending the flame in Aphrodite's fire place "how could you help" Aphrodite asked curiously "Because unlike what everyone seems to think Artemis and Athena and my vow of maiden hood was not made on Styx, theirs and my vow was made to me and because of that I can let them out of their vow" Hestia said with a mischievous smile.

"ok so let Artemis out" Aphrodite said "not so fast I'm not going to let her completely out of her vow just because she's fallen in love for the first time" "but…" Aphrodite started to say but stopped when Hestia held up her hand "let me finish Aphrodite before you start making your comments I won't let her completely out of her vow but I will let her start dating if it turns into more we can go from there" Hestia finished

"ok one down 3 to go" Aphrodite said turning back to Artemis "now that you can date lets address the other 3 problems, your biggest worry is what will your hunters think correct" "correct" Artemis said "ok then simple answer we don't tell them for now and before you ask 'well what if they you' I already got a way to fix that and your other problem of how Percy will react" "hows that" Athena asked. Aphrodite gave her an inquisitive look "don't you know that goddesses can change the way they look, all Artemis has to do is change her appearance and pretend to be a regular 17 year old girl that is meeting Percy on a blind date set up by my daughter Piper and me." Aphrodite said clearly pleased with herself "that's not a bad plan Percy get to know the real you without knowing its you and you get to date Percy" Athena said around a bit of her sandwich "see even Athena agrees and now as far as our little agreement goes I believe the deal was that me and my kids couldn't use magical means of any kind I can still do the mundane stuff like set you up on a date and help you with your clothes and make up".

Artemis POV

All this happened so fast Artemis had trouble keeping up, she stood there for a minute then said "you make a lot of good points but wouldn't Percy be mad if he didn't know that I was the girl he was dating" this gave Aphrodite pause but then she said "it might but if you were to say your reasons for it were because you wanted him to love you for you and not because you're a goddess it might make him less mad and right now this is your best bet" "fine I'll do it" I said "HALLELUJAH!" Aphrodite screamed while doing a victory dance. (use your imagination) "Just wait here I need to go IM (short for Iris message) my daughter I'll get back to you with the details" Aphrodite said running down the hall "well she's excited" Athena said calmly "ya, well I got to go tell her bye for me and don't tell her about this" Artemis said grabbing Aphrodite's untouched sandwich "missed lunch" she said before flashing out. Aphrodite came back after a few minutes "Artemis?" "she had to go" Athena explained "oh, ok on to the next thing where's my sandwich" she asked "you ate it already" Athena said trying not to smile "oh" was all Aphrodite said before she left the room with a confused look on her face 'simpletons' Athena thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thalia POV (back at camp half blood right after Artemis dropped them off)

"ok lets get to the cabin" Thalia said, she could walk now but she still felt really stiff

as she made her way down the hill. "Need some company" Percy said walking beside her and it was then that she realized that the rest of the hunters had run on ahead Thalia sighed "sure" she said and before long she and Percy were talking like old times every hint of Percys depression seemed to be gone except for a sad look in his eyes 'we can work on that' Thalia thought 'for now this is a good start' Thalia was brought back to reality when Nico half tackled Percy and then her in a hug (in this story Nico and every one from the Prophecy of the seven are all around 16 or 17 any way back to the story) Thalia would have been lying if she said she wasn't happy to have Nico's arms around her but she quickly pushed him away as she felt her face heat up thankful Nico didn't notice but Percy did and she gave him a look that said 'say anything and I will throw you into tartarus got it' Percy cocked an eyebrow but didn't say anything clearly amused.

"you shouldn't hug me Nico if any of the hunters saw that they'd kill you" she said "sorry I've been stuck in the underworld for weeks trying to sort of this strike some of the security skeletons went on, its just good to finally be back" Nico said they stood there talking for about an hour when Piper came up "hey can I borrow Percy here for a bit" "sure" I said as soon as she was out of hearing range Nico turned to me and said "side note what did you do to Percy" "what do you mean" I asked "I mean Percy's looking better better than he has in months he talking to people, laughing, and did not try to go to his cabin first chance he got so I want to know what you did to finally get him back to normal" Nico finished "well he may have joined me, Artemis, and the hunters for one of a missions from Zeus and saved Artemis's life" "so let me get this straight killing a bunch of monsters and saving a damsel in distress was all it took to get him back" Nico said flatly "ya seems like it, but I would be careful calling Lady Artemis a 'damsel in distress' she is a goddess you know" I said walking to the woods followed by Nico "good po..." Nico started to say before stopping completely I turned to see where he was looking and I saw a six feet tall wolf with black and auburn fur staring at them Thalia slowly pulled out her spear extending it to its full size and aimed the point at the wolf.

The wolf didn't even seem phased by her aggressive stance it just kept staring at her at that time two things occurred to her, first was that they wolf was exactly like the one Percy described that was standing by their tents and second the wolfs eyes were different colors the left was green while the right was silver. She heard Nico unsheath his sword to her left then she charged looking back on it that was probably a bad idea because she knew nothing about the wolf and it was just looking at them it hadn't even growled it might have just been curious about them. Thalia went to stab it right in the chest but it stepped aside easily and as she move past grabbed her spear between it powerful jaws and wrenched it out of her hands. Thalia quickly stepped back and Nico moved in front over protectively, she was expecting the wolf to attack but instead it simple shook the spear back and forth until it shrunk back into a can then walked a little distance away and sat down.

"ok" Thalia said inching forward when she got within 3 feet it turned and ran a father away before sitting again "I think it wants us to follow it" Nico said to which the wolf barked happily "ok lead the way boy" Thalia said and the wolf turned and walked away at a fast pace Thalia could tell that it could go faster but it was slowing down so they could keep up. When they neared the clearing where Zeus's fist was the wolf surged forward out of sight as they struggled to catch up. When they reached the clearing Thalia saw her spear still in its compacted form by Zeus's fist where the wolf seemed to have dropped it.

Nico POV

"well that was weird" Nico said as they jogged over to Zeus's fist "why would it get us to follow it all the way out here if it was just going to run away" "that would be because of me" a guy in silver said stepping out from behind the rock formation his face was covered by hood, a mask, and a pair of sunglasses. "you again, who are you" Thalia yelled "I believe I already told you that who I am is currently of no importance" he replied calmly "I demand you give me back my quiver and that hunters bow you stole" she said picking up her spear and extending it again "I already told that the bow was a gift from my mother and as for you quiver here you can have it" he said tossing Thalia an empty silver quiver "now that that's taken care of I brought you here so we can talk" "and why should we believe you, you stole my quiver, you keep your face hidden, and you refuse to tell me who you are" she snapped "one I gave you back your quiver and two I hide my Identity for the sake of my family, if Zeus knew that someone like me existed he would try to have me killed and if he couldn't have that he would go after my family" he said clearly trying to contain his anger

"why would Zeus want you killed" I asked "because I'm what you would call an illegal born" "what's that" Thalia asked the guy just simply sighed "an illegal born is someone 'usually a demigod' who Zeus decides is too powerful and therefore too dangerous to exist so he has them killed" he said flatly "wait if you're so powerful where were you during the last two wars I watched you kill 13 drakons in under 10 minutes we could have used your help" Thalia said her anger rising again "it's complicated" he said looking away.

"Then why don't you explain" she said through gritted teeth "you wouldn't believe me if I told you" he said "try us" I responded "ok lets start with this, today is the 4th of February 2014 correct" "correct" I said confused

"My birth date is July 18 2014" he said hesitantly "WHAT YOUR TELLING US THAT YOU'RE NOT EVEN BORN YET" Thalia screamed "I told you, you wouldn't believe me but I swear on Styx that what I have said is true" he said thunder boomed signifying that it was accepted "there now as you can see I'm still very much alive so can we move on". Me and Thalia were dumbstruck standing right in front of us was an actual guy from the future and I don't know about her but my jaw was on the floor so to speak, after a while Thalia seemed to find her voice "If your from the future then why are you here in the past jeopardizing your family" she asked and I had to admit I was curious to. "I'm not saying any more unless you swear on Styx that you won't tell anyone what you know about me or what you learn about the future" "no" Thalia said quickly "how do we know you'll tell the truth, heck if you're from the future how do we even know if your bound by your oath on Styx"

"fine a goodwill gesture than when you get back to camp you'll find lady Artemis waiting for you Thalia, so she can take you and Percy to a council meeting, at this meeting Percy will be named 'guardian of the hunt' instead of Hercules who Zeus will try to assign at first, Poseidon will also announce that he is getting a divorce from his wife Amphitrite. Now get going by the end of today you'll know whether or not what I have said is true, oh and I'll be here at noon tomorrow in case you decide you want to know more." and with that he ran off into the woods. "do you think any of what he said is true" I asked "to be honest I'm not sure but there's one way to find out" Thalia said and with that we headed back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Piper POV (starts right after Piper came to get him)

"So what can I help you with" Percy said as Piper half dragged him away from Thalia and Nico "I met this girl the other day and I thought she'd be perfect for you" she lied in reality it was a suggestion Piper had gotten from her mom viva IM a few minutes ago. Percy groaned this wasn't the first time Piper had tried to set him up on a blind date with someone and she knew Percy had gotten tired of saying no "Piper we've talked about this I'm not ready to start dating again" Percy said. Piper looked at Percy for a moment then said "tell you what I'll make you a deal if you go on this date no matter how it turns out I won't bother till this time next year" Percy looked at her for a while before hanging his head in defeat "fine I'll go" he said "great" Piper said with a smile "but you got to swear on Styx you'll give her a chance and not just go so that I'll leave you alone" he sighed "I Percy Jackson son of Poseidon Swear on Styx I'll give this girl a chance" thunder boomed in the background and Percy had a strange look on his face "what is it" Piper said, Percy shook his head then said "nothing I just never thought I would actually be saying that ever"

"I see your point" Piper said laughing "well anyway the dates on Friday, you're going to meet her at a burger place called Virges at 6:00 PM its about 10 minutes from camp by car, her name is..." "Piper you're forgetting something I don't have a car and isn't Friday tomorrow" Percy said cutting her off "Just take a taxi and yes it is" she said "now as I was saying her name is Diana she can be a little shy but she's a ton of fun" Piper kept talking about different things Percy could do there was an arcade down there along with a movie theater, a dance club, and half a dozen other things she had found while on her dates with Jason but she left that part out. She stopped when she hear the the horn blow meaning it was dinner time Piper realized she had been talking his ear off for almost 2 hours "sorry" Piper said as they jogged off to the mess hall "Percy" Thalia yelled as we passed the Artemis's cabin "come on we've been looking for you we need to be at the meeting like now" she said grabbing his arm and pulling him toward the cabin "what meeting" he said "the Olympian council meeting Artemis wants you to be there for it and has been waiting for you to get back so we can go" she said "oh, well see you around Piper" he said waving goodbye

Thalia POV

We flashed into the throne room find the other gods already sitting on their seats of power, Artemis quickly moved to her throne and sat down "glad you could join us Artemis" Ares said clearly annoyed Thalia could see Percy's friend Frank standing by his fathers throne. Zeus clear his throat then said "This meeting has been called to discuss the recent rise in monster attacks" "what do you mean" Hephaestus asked "he means that since the end of the giant war instead of their attacks slowing down they're getting more frequent" Hermes said "last week around 20 Laristrong giants ambushed one of my son mark from camp Jupiter while he was doing a solo recon mission on a place in New Mexico where they've been supposedly gathering" "on that topic my son Frank has come to give us a report on what's been happening at camp Jupiter" Ares said as Frank walked to the center of the room "we've notice what's been happening and have started sending scouts over the past few months to try and find out what their doing, And what we've learned is not good, monsters of every kind have started forming alliances creating hundreds of small factions across the country most of which contain somewhere between 20 to 100 or separate monsters" Frank paused letting the information sink in.

"what we don't know is if the factions are working together, the individual factions have started abusing and attacking demigods on quests seeming independently but I don't know how long that will last" he said "But we might have a little bit of good news" "what do you mean by might" Athena asked "what I mean is...know what lets just start from the beginning around 2 months ago we started hearing reports about a guy wearing a silver cloak saving demigods, these report range from demigods who show up at the camps claiming he brought them, to demigods on quests getting attacked by monsters and him saving them" he said "the last report we have of him from Hermes's son Mark where this guy killed several dozen monsters and managed to help Mark get back to camp safely since then we've had no sightings of him but we believe he is an extremely powerful demigod and he seems to be helping but we have no Idea who he is" Frank finished and Zeus asked if anyone knew something about this 'man in silver' "I do my lord" Artemis said and the entire council turned to face her.

"On our most recent hunt to take down a nest of dracena that had started forming in Colorado which I believe might have been one of these 'factions' you were talking about, we ran into some unexpected problems" Artemis said "what kind of problems" Zeus said narrowing his eyes it was well known that Zeus was very protective of his daughters Artemis then explained to him the trap laid by the dracena, how they knew we were coming, and them special orders to have me killed. Artemis went on to describe the battle and how Percy saved her life, Apollo did ask why Percy was even with the hunt to which she answered he had earned it so she allowed to join them for this one hunt to which Apollo cocked an eyebrow. And lastly she had me describe what had happened when I went after the dracena into the other part of the warehouse.

"Hmm… this news is very disturbing" Zeus said "first for the time being the hunt is to stay at camp half blood" "My lord why?" Artemis said standing up "with the growth in monster activity we'll be need even more" "no I will not risk you getting captured" Zeus said flatly "father if you feel that my sister needs to be better protected why not assign the hunt a guardian" Athena said. Zeus thought for a moment then said "yes you may be right will you agree to this my daughter" he said to Artemis, Artemis seeing no way around this if the hunt was going to remain active said "yes I will" "great I will have Heracules informed of his new position he should be rather happy to finally get away from those pillars" "no father I WILL NOT HAVE HIM IN MY HUNT" Artemis said try to control her anger.

"Then who" Zeus said "Heracules is the only one strong enough to protect you that I can spare" "what about Percy" Aphrodite said "he's strong enough to protect Artemis we know that because he already did 'at the warehouse' as for having the time, he spends most of his time in his cabin at camp half blood any way this will give him something to do and the hunters won't kill him on sight" Zeus looked slightly annoyed but left the decision up to Percy and Artemis, Artemis agreed right away I assume to avoid having Heracules hanging around her hunters and Percy agreed once he got over his shock Artemis agreeing. My head was reeling to not just because Percy had joined the hunt but because Silver had predicted it. "now is there anything else, no ok then this council is dismissed" Zeus said quickly standing up "actually brother I do have something to announce" Poseidon said and Zeus reluctantly sat back down and motioned for him to continue. Poseidon took a deep breath and said "I have thought long and hard about this and I haven't told anyone yet but I have decided that I'm going to divorce my wife Amphitrite"

"why" Athena said, Aphrodite let out a small chuckle but stopped when she saw Athena's confused look "oh I forgot you weren't around when it happened" she said "around when what happened" Percy said to which Aphrodite replied "just after the titan war ended most of the sea wasn't sure if it should accept Poseidon as their new king or stay loyal to Oceanus, Zeus didn't want to deal with it so he force your father to marry Amphitrite Oceanus's daughter to unify the sea under Olympian rule to be honest I'm surprised the marriage even lasted this long" at this Thalia decided they needed to know more and she was taking Sliver up on his offer.

Artemis

Zeus being unsure how to react quickly dismissed the meeting and flashed out followed by the rest of the gods except for myself, Aphrodite, Athena, Hestia the three of which were walking toward me. I turned to Thalia and Percy telling them not tell anyone about what had happened during the meeting and with that I flashed them back to camp half blood Just as Aphrodite reached me. "ok so first things first I called my daughter and got everything set up fo.." I cover her mouth with my hand "not here" I said removing my hand she nodded and snapped her finger and we were back in her palace and apparently Athena and Hestia followed.

"So as I was saying I got everything set up for your date and by that I mean I picked out an still good but out of the way restaurant and Piper got Percy to agree, also I said your name was Diana, now have you decided on what you want to wear" I shook my head "how about the changes to your physical appearance" I nodded "well show us" Athena said 'she's really getting into this 'I thought "ok" I said nervously glowing as I change my form when the glow died down I was still wearing my hunters uniform but now I was around 17 or 18 years old so I was about 6' feet to his 6' 2'' I had brown hair instead of auburn, nice tanned skin, and finally I made my I made eyes sapphire blue because I knew blue was his favorite color I didn't really change how I looked other than that.

If you looked really hard you could tell it was me but nobody would expect to see me on a date so the would probably just shake it as 'just their imagination'. "Nice choice with the blue eyes I bet Percy is going to love that" Aphrodite said "now that we have your physical appearance taken care of I can go pick out a few outfits that will go with it" and with that she disappeared into a room with a sign on the door that said date night. "well Athena since the four of us are here why don't you tell them" Hestia said causing Athena to blush "Tell us what" Aphrodite said sticking her head out to see what was going on. "Hestia you promised you wouldn't say anything" Athena said "say anything about what! I need answers here" Aphrodite said setting several outfits on her bed. "she's been in love with a guy for almost 3 thousand years" Hestia said smiling "you what" Aphrodite said looking at Athena with wide eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Aphrodite POV

"why am I just hearing about this now" Aphrodite said Athena tried to say something but the words died in her mouth. "she didn't say anything because she couldn't do anything about it" Hestia said "what do you mean she couldn't anything about it, who is he" I said "I couldn't do anything because he was married and I refused to be apart of an affair and I didn't say anything because there was no point in you knowing if I couldn't do anything" Athena said finally "fine" I said " but who is this guy" "oh don't you know" Artemis said with a smile "think Aphrodite who do we know that was previously married but is now available" then it dawned on me "Poseidon, really" I said "I thought you hated him because of the contest for Athens, and the whole thing with Medusa in your temple" "I was pissed for decades after the Medusa incident and as far as the contest goes I worked so hard to create the olive tree because I wanted to impress him" she said "even the chariot, don't get me wrong it turned out great but when I first told him about it I didn't think it would work I was just using it as an excuse to spend time with him."

I couldn't contain it any more I ran up to Athena and hugged the life out of her. When I let her go I said "ok first we help Artemis with her date then we work on getting you and Poseidon together" we spent the next hour looking at outfits Athena and Artemis vetoed half of them right off the bat because they claimed it showed 'too much skin' bull crap but I went along with it. We finally decided on simple faded blue jeans, a sea green long sleeve shirt, and a grey hoodie. Aphrodite wanted to look at underwear but gave up after Artemis said no and swore on Styx that they would not be getting that far on their first date. One thing did seem a little odd to her though as Athena and Artemis left Hestia walk up to Aphrodite in her 17 year old form and asked to borrow a dark red dress to which she agreed but after she left Aphrodite couldn't help but wonder 'why would Hestia need a dress' but she quickly pushed that thought out of her head as she went to meet her husband for a dinner date.

Artemis POV

I went back to my Palace and set my new clothes on my dresser then flashed to camp half blood and found the hunters at the archery range as usual. I walked up to Thalia and asked her to gather Percy and the hunters in cabin 8 then went to thank Chiron for letting the hunters stay there to which he said it wasn't an issue then returned to her cabin to find Percy standing in the doorway 'probably in case the girls don't take the news well he can make a run for it' I thought, my hunters were all sitting on their beds. "I have an announcement to make" I said "due to the recent rise in attacks against by monsters Zeus has decided we need a guardian" "what, we don't need a guardian we've done just fine in the past" Phoebe said "I agree but Zeus gave me a choice either we accept the guardian or we stay at camp half blood until further notice" I said Phoebe stood for a while then sat in defeat "Zeus wanted to name Heracules as our guardian but after a little discussion Percy was named as guardian" I close my eyes braced myself for the wave of complaints and Percy got ready to run. But I was caught by surprise when instead the only thing I hear is someone yell "yea" followed by a loud thud behind me.

I turned to see Percy on the floor with his back to the wall in shock after apparently being tackled by Melissa who was hugging the life out of him. Percy wasn't sure how to react but hugged her back. I looked at the hunters to see their reactions and saw that most of them had a least a small smile on their faces "you're not upset?" I asked confused "why would we be" Phoebe said "he already swore not to flirt with any of us, he respects us, he treats us like family, and when Melissa had a nightmare during the last hunt Percy was the one who stayed up with her till she fell back asleep. He is the only decent male I've seen during the 900 years I've been in the hunt, he's already friends with most of us and risked his life to protect us all, we would be more than happy to accept him as the first brother of the hunt". As Phoebe finished her speech Percy was again tackled and hugged by several of the younger hunters, once he got over his shock he said "thank you" and hugged them back "Percy can we have a moment alone besides I think Chiron could use your help with the swordsmanship lessons" Thalia said Percy simple nodded and left once he was gone she turned to Phoebe and asked "did you mean that" "yes" Phoebe said and Thalia hugged her "you have no idea how much that means to him" Thalia said.

-one hour later-

We were down at our respective tables at the mess hall, Hestia was tending the fire and Percy was walking back to the Poseidon table after giving his offering when I heard a small explosion and saw a small metal ball like thing roll under his table and explode shooting his table across the room ,successfully demolishing it. Everyone in the room turned to see a Hephaestus camper with a blackened face holding a screwdriver in one hand and what was left of what I think was a mechanical cat in the other. "Will" Leo groaned "you know the rules no automatons at the table" Leo said in a deep and fatherly voice causing most of the camp to burst out laughing. Once everyone calmed Chiron offered to let Percy to sit at the head table with him, Mr. D, and Artemis but before he could accept "no Percy's got a table" Thalia said as several of the hunters ran over and picked Percy up and dropped in a chair at the end of the hunters table "see" she said Percy shrugged and started eating.

The entire mess hall was silent as Percy and the hunters started eating. I started laughing I really tried not to but I couldn't help it their expressions were Priceless even Chiron's who was almost always composed had his jaw on the floor. "Well" I said getting everyone's attention "I guess should announce that Percy has been named guardian of the hunt" "but I thought only girls were allowed to join the hunt" and Apollo camper said. "Then Prissy should feel right at home" Clarisse said getting a few snickers but laughed harder when Percy flipped his medium length hair. After dinner and the campfire everyone was heading back to their cabins and Artemis in formed Percy and the hunters that they would be staying at camp for a 2 more days and then we went to bed.

Percy POV The next day

I woke up in my bed and for the first in months I didn't feel a sense dread for the day infact I was excited I had been accepted by the hunters as their brother and I couldn't be happier. What most people don't know about me is that I always wanted a lot of siblings like the other campers, yes I had Tyson and I thought of Nico and Thalia as my brother and sister but now I had like 30 sisters and I couldn't be happier. I got up, and went to the sword area to practice for an hour before taking a shower going to breakfast where I again sat with the hunters because my table was still busted. After that the hunters convinced me to practice archery with them and we soon found out that even though I was part of the hunt I still couldn't shoot. I went to my other classes but elected to skip my ancient greek class because Annabeth always taught it. Lunch eventually rolled around but we all noticed that Thalia and Nico weren't there, some Aphrodite campers started joking that they had gone to to woods to make out but were silenced by a death glare from Artemis. Nico and Thalia were eventually found an hour later walking out of the woods, when we questioned them they said they were just talking and lost track of time. I sure that they were leaving something out but I let it go.

At 6 I found myself sitting at a table in Virge's waiting for Diana to show up. Despite the fact that Piper had to basically bribe me to go on this date I was actually looking forward to it. A girl with hair wearing a grey hoodie walked in, she seemed nervous and looked around before seeing and walking up to me "are you Percy" she asked shyly I nodded looking at her and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked in her grey hoodie and green shirt "I'm Diana" she said looking me in the eye and for a moment I couldn't find my voice I was just lost in her blue eyes as I looked in them I swear I saw something familiar. I realized I was staring and quickly stood up and offered her a seat. We both ordered cheeseburgers and talked about our lives I don't really know why, but talking to Diana just made me feel at home. I told her about growing before I went to camp half blood, living with smelly Gabe, getting kicked out of school after school, then finally going to camp (leaving out the mythological stuff because I didn't want her to think I was crazy), going on trips around the country and even my 'vacation' as I called it to Italy and Greece. And she told me about her life, she had a way to overprotective father who lost his temper often and her mother who always took her hunting while she was little.

Diana also had a twin brother who although was younger than her told everyone he was older, the guy also loved to sing and write poetry both of which he had absolutely no skill or talent with. 'Sounds like Apollo' I thought we finished dinner and I paid but not after having a small argument with her in which I convinced her to let me pay for her. As we walked out she said "why did you want to pay for me so bad?" I looked at her to see if she was joking and if she was she had a perfect poker face because she seem completely serious "well there's a few reasons people will give but for me it mostly breaks down to one, it's a sign that the guy has respect for the girl and one of the most important thing my mother taught me was to always respect girls" I said as we walked down the street "oh" she said with a smile on her face. We past one of those small town movie theaters that only have one or two movies "so what time do you need to be home" I asked " she shrugged "around ten" I looked at my watch and it said 7:30 "you wanna catch a movie" I said nodding towards the theater "sure its been like a hundred years since I've been to the movies" Diana said I stopped and looked at her "just kidding" she said noticing the look on my face "didn't think you'd take it so seriously, but it has been awhile since I've been to one"

Artemis POV

'whoa that was to close' I thought to myself 'a hundred years since I've been to the movies I might as well have had a sign that said goddess in disguise right here' thankfully he accepted that it was an attempt at a joke and let it go. The theater was having a classic horror film special so we decided to see an old zombie movie. Percy again paid for me and to be honest I wasn't sure whether I should be happy or mad because I felt like I was just leech living off him and yes I remember that it was meant as a sign of respect but I was used to being an independent girl who didn't need help from anyone. As we watched the movie which I didn't really think was that scary I thought about an unforeseen problem that I realized during dinner, I couldn't use anything I already knew about Percy since I was pretending that we just met today it was killing me.

On the other hand he told thinks about his life that I don't know if he would have told me as Artemis such as how hard he tried to deal his old step father so that his mother would be left alone right up until the day he realized he had been hitting her 'after I get back I'm going to find this guy and give him a piece of my mind' Artemis thought. She heard someone take a deep breath and looked down to see a girl holding her boyfriends arm and leaning against his shoulder then she got an idea, the next time a zombie came out of nowhere she grabbed Percy's arm like her life depended on it, she could feel him turn his head to see what she was doing but didn't say anything. Instead he just pulled his arm out of her grip making her sad at first but then he put it around her shoulder and let her lean against his chest 'thank goodness this place has no arm rests' she thought.

After the movie Percy walked her home with his arm still around her. Well he didn't really walk her home because that would be to her palace on Olympus he walked her to a house that Aphrodite had and was pretending that was her home "thanks for the fun night Percy" she said "no problem" he said "to be honest its been a rough couple of months and I enjoyed this more than I thought I would" "well call me" she said sticking a piece of paper with her phone number in his hand 'one that had been set up by Hephaestus to go straight to a telepathic link to her so she didn't really need to talk' and giving him a peck on the cheek and walked inside. As soon as she closed the door Aphrodite started bombarding her with questions but the only one she replied to was 'how was the date' to which she said "perfect" as she slide down the door with a smile on her face. Aphrodite saw that was all she was going to get out of her for now so she just flashed her home to her bed "still had you back by ten" Aphrodite said to herself but Artemis heard and she smiled before going to sleep.

**I know you were all looking forward to what the man in silver was going to say but I decided it was too early in the story for everyone to know so I'm saving it for later and you'll all just have to wonder what he told Thalia and Nico WAHAAAAAHAAAAA **

Please review


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Percy POV (1 hour later)

Percy walked into camp grinning ear to ear he couldn't remember the last time he had felt this happy. "Percy" Piper called as she ran up the hill to meet me "hey Piper" I said

"so how … was the … date" she said in between breaths "it was great" I said looking up at the moon which for some reason reminded me of Diana "...well" she said after a minute "come on give me details this is your first date since … well never mind but come on with that smile something had to have gone right". "To be honest the entire date was really nothing extraordinary we just had dinner and went to a movie" Percy said causing Piper to frown "but…" Percy said building the suspense and making Piper just stare at him waiting "there was just something about her that even though we just met made me feel at home, there was no me trying to impress her or figure her out. It was like we had been going out for years she laughed at my cheese jokes, we held hands, and I walked her home simple as that." Piper was bursting with excitement "so… is there going to be a date number 2" she asked Percy just laughed "if you must know yes there will be if I can help it" Percy said pausing for a bit then said "Piper I need you to promise me something" "sure what is it" "I need you to IM your mom and make sure that this time she doesn't mess with my love life, I don't want her playing with mine or Diana's feelings and I don't want her throwing me any curve balls" "ok sounds reasonable" Piper said

"Help!" someone called I turned, looking for who the voice belonged to, it was dark making it hard to see but my eyes fell upon a group of two or three demigods outside the came boundaries making their way up half blood hill closely followed by a group of 4 cyclops "Piper go get Chiron" I yelled and charged down the hill towards the young demigods "get over the hill" I said as I ran past them uncapping riptide "I'll buy you some time" as I neared the first cyclops he swung at me with his club. I ducked underneath and stabbed him it the back of his calf causing him to stumble and fall down the hill. the next one was a little smarter he swung his club low with one hand and as I jumped over it grabbed me right out of the air and lifted me to his face probably intending to eat me right then and there I just stabbed him in the eye killing him and he crumbled to dust dropping me on my back.

As I got up the other two charged me which I took down fairly easily, I look down the hill to see the one I stabbed in the calf disintegrate into dust. I turned and headed back up the hill where I found Piper, Jason, and Chiron talking to the oldest of the three demigods talking who was a boy that looked to be around ten with red hair the other two were girls who were clearly twins with blond hair and brown eyes, if I had to guess they were maybe 6. "We have to go back and help him" the oldest cried "we will child we will now where did you last see him" Chiron said "it was up the road a little ways half a mile at most" Chiron looked at Jason who nodded "come on Percy" Jason said running down the hill with me close behind "what's going on" I said as I caught up to him "Apparently there was an older fourth demigod who was traveling with them when there got caught by large group of monsters he stayed behind to give them time" "but didn't I just kill them"

Jason shook his head "according to that red haired kid there were a lot more, those four were just the ones who managed to slip past h..." Jason was cut off by the sound of swords clashing we rounded the bend to see a guy in a silver cloak 'wait THE guy in a silver cloak the one that Thalia calls Silver' I thought, he was doing fairly well considering how much monster dust was on the ground but if we didn't help him he was going to loose. He had an arrow sticking out of his thigh and several others in his back not to mention the many cuts on his legs and arms or the fact that the monsters had him surrounded, as me and Jason ran toward him I noticed how even though he had numerous wounds he kept fighting like they weren't even slowing him down. Me and Jason finally reached the monsters and started attacking them and I let my mind go on autopilot as I hacked and slashed with Jason keeping my pace, we were like a raging storm of death literally because I had summon a mini hurricane and Jason had thunderbolts shooting off him like Zeus's master bolt.

The monsters were dead in a seconds and I turned my attention to Silver who leaning his shoulder against a tree for support, I noticed his mask had been pulled down and blood was leaking out of his mouth. "Are the kids ok" he asked, his question through me off a bit because here he was quite possible mortally wounded and his first worry was about the children "Are the kids ok!" he asked again this time more franticly "the kids are fine" Jason said "good" Silver said as he started falling I sprinted and managed to catch him before he hit the dirt then me and Jason carried him back camp half blood.

We took him to the infirmary where Chiron upon seeing him gave Piper a list of things to grabbed such as ambrosia, nectar, and pain killers. When Piper returned Chiron set about addressing the injuries I had noticed earlier and several that I hadn't noticed such as the broken ankle and a deep gash in his stomach. Frank was here also which was weird because he was supposed to be in Camp Jupiter come to think of it so was Jason "so Frank what brings you to our neck of the woods" I asked he replied that there had been some unusual activity around here and the Romans sent him and Jason to see what was going on. The three demigods that were lead here by Silver came in a few minutes later and refused to leave his side, obviously having grown attached to him during their trip here, so Chiron asked them what had happen because they couldn't really get the full story while the kids were panicking when they first showed up.

Apparently the three demigods had been captured by a group of monsters in Illinois which is where they met and were rescued by Silver. Over the next day and a half they ran into around 15 other groups but Silver managed to either kill the monsters or escape them by using something called mist travel before they got ambushed the last time and he sent them on a head "well that explains a few things" Chiron said "like what" I said looking at him "well first his body seems to be completely drained of all energy if he was mist traveling as much as they said I'm surprised he didn't burn himself out yet"

"what is mist travel" Jason said "mist travel is like shadow travel but although most demigods can learn to use it most don't because of the amount of energy needed to use it." Chiron explain "it also explains the strange activity we've been noticing" Frank said. "Me and Jason were sent here because the some of factions I was talking about have started collapsing" "you mean they start fighting amongst themselves or something" I said "no I mean all of the sudden areas that extremely active with monsters will go silent and when we go in to investigate we find that the entire faction has been kill virtually overnight" frank said walking over to a map of the U.S. that happened to be in the infirmary and drawing a line "this line represents the most recent of these reports is of factions near camp half blood like whatever it is was making a beeline straight for it and from their story they would have been running right along this path at the same time..." Frank was cut off when Jason accidentally knocked of a pouch that belong to Connor Stoll which Chiron confiscated earlier releasing some kind of gas making us all gag and run out into the moonlight dragging Silver who was still unconscious on his cot outside where he stayed for the rest of the night

Artemis POV

Artemis woke up in her palace and she couldn't help but smile as she remembered her date with Percy. As she stretched Artemis realized she had fallen asleep in her cloths from the date, she quickly took a shower and got dressed before flashing to camp it was about 5:00 AM so she suspected her hunters to still be asleep but when she went into her cabin she only found 2 of them there one of them being Melissa and another hunter

named Jackie both of whom had joined in the last two years and were between 6-8 years old. Puzzled Artemis started walking to the big house intending to ask Chiron if he knew what happened to them, Artemis notice there seemed to be a lot of activity at the infirmary so she headed that way "Hello Artemis" Percy said as he caught up to her, she could tell had just woken up because his hair was still flat on one side of his head 'he looks so cute' she thought "so did anything interesting happen while I was gone yesterday" she said referring to their date.

"Ya a couple things happened" he said "like what" "well first I had a great first date with this amazing girl" 'he thinks I'm amazing' she thought "and then when I got back me and Piper found three demigods getting chased by some cyclops then after we rescued them me and Jason had to go help their friend who had stopped the bulk of the monsters a mile down the road" "well you sure had a busy night" I said "you don't even know the half of it" Percy said "their friend that we saved was that Silver guy that saved Thalia back at the warehouse he in the infirm...oww" Percy said as he walked into the pole that helped work as a doorway to the infirmary tent I stifled a laugh and walked in. The hunters were all standing the back asking Chiron a million questions like "who is he" or "why is here" "one at a time" Chiron said "all do my best to answer your questions and Atlanta could you change his bandages" Atlanta nodded and went to the side of his bed with fresh bandages in hand. Just as she was about to remove them he grabbed her hand and screamed "BOOO!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Atlanta scream getting the attention of everyone in the tent, he released her hand laughing hysterically and so was Percy "I'm sorry" he said sitting up "I just couldn't resist the opportunity was just too perfect". The hunters were angry at first by calmed down a bit when they saw that Atlanta was fine. "You shouldn't get up" Chiron said "you were badly injured" "I've had worse" he said standing up "how long have I been here" "just since last night" Percy said "that's good" he said to himself, he looked up a Chiron and for the first time I noticed that his mask and hood were off and his shirt had been removed to treat his wounds, but was still wearing his sunglasses and cloak. He had pitch black hair mixed with auburn, he also had a scar that started at his hairline went straight down over his left eye before ending at his chin "Thank you for the help but now I must leave" he said pulling his hood and mask back on "but what about your injuries" Atlanta said in response he pulled out one of his throwing knives and cut the bandages away reveal a six pack and numerous wounds that I could tell were bad when he got them but they looked weeks old not hours.

"I think I'm good" he said before trying to walk past me but I didn't let "please let me go if I'm found here by Mr D. I'm as good as dead" "why" I said narrowing my eyes "what crime have you committed against the gods" "none" he responded "then why would you be as good as dead" he seemed to struggle with himself then said "because I'm an illegal born, now let me pass or you sentence me to death" I moved stunned by what I had heard "ok I'll bite" Percy said "what's an illegal born"

Please review

Also let me know if there's any thing you want to see later in the story


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Percy POV

"ok I'll bite" Percy said "what's an illegal born" getting over her shock Artemis looked at me "well the easiest way to explain it would be that Zeus over the centuries has forbidden certain immortals and gods from having mortal kids or mixing of certain blood lines because he feared that they would be too powerful and a threat to his rule so he outlawed their very existence, and their called illegal born. He also does his best to justify the death of other demigods who are not illegal born for the same reason, he thinks they're too strong, sometimes he'll use the fact that some come from a broken oath and try to use that to have them killed, he tried using this method with you Percy" "that's horrible its not their fault" Percy said "most of the Olympians don't agree with it either which is why if a child is born who fits that description their godly parent will usually do their best to hide them. Technically your friend frank would be considered an illegal born, the only reason he hasn't been killed by Zeus is because he helped save Olympus" Artemis finished as Frank and Hazel walked in.

"Now do you see why I must leave" Sliver said walking to the doorway. As he past Hazel and Frank who seemed to be in a very good mood he went rigid for just a second then proceed to the doorway but instead of leaving he closed the flaps. "m-Lady Artemis" he said like he was catching himself before saying something wrong "could you please soundproof the tent" "why" she asked "I'll explain after just please hurry I don't have much time" Artemis frowned but did as he asked and chanted something in ancient Greek. When she was done Silver walk straight up to Hazel and asked "who is the father" causing Hazel to stumble back "what do you mean" she said nervously "don't play dumb with me I know you are with child now who is the father" Silver said shocking everyone in the room. "I'm not pregnant am I?" Hazel said to Artemis, she closed her eyes for a moment then said "yes you are" Hazel looked like she had been hit with a ton of bricks and Frank looked like he was but to faint. "Who is the father" Silver asked again more gently "Frank" Hazel said Silver turn to Artemis and said "that would make the child an illegal born am I correct" Artemis nodded "what's that" Frank said.

"The others will explain after I leave" Silver said "Now if you want you child to live here's what you need to do. First Hazel you're going to go travel with Artemis and her hunters for the first 8 month of your pregnancy, if anyone asks who the father is and why you're with the hunters you tell them that during a trip to the city by yourself you got drug and raped so you don't know who the father is and you're traveling with Artemis because she offered to help you after hearing what happened." Sliver said turning to Artemis "Second after the 8 months are up make it look like the hunters camp was attacked by monsters and Hazel was taken with them. Frank will also 'disappear' looking for Hazel in reality the two of them will go here" he said pulling out a piece of paper and writing an address on it "this is the location of the entrance to Ogygia that opened up after Calypso was released the gods can't find it and it wards off monsters and the island is completely safe so you should be fine to raise your child there. You'll also be able to contact your friends and they can contact you." "thanks" Hazel finally muttered still shell shocked Silver nodded and said "good luck" before walking out.

Hazel POV

I couldn't believe it one night with Frank and I had to go into hiding just to save my child. "will his plan work" I asked Artemis "yes it will, but may I ask when did … this happen" she said "um" I said nervously looking at the ground "last night after Frank proposed why do you ask" Artemis was about to answer when Percy shouted "congratulations!". The hunters just looked at him while Artemis and Thalia started laugh at how cheery he sounded despite the situation. "Well back to the point" Artemis said looking at Percy with a look in her I eye that I recognized 'she has a crush on Percy!' I thought "I asked when it happened because I thought it happened within the last week which means that only I should have been able to tell since I am the goddess of childbirth so how did he know" Artemis said Thalia panicked a bit but covered it up so quickly I pushed it off a just my imagination and with that our discussion ended as I got hit with the first wave of morning sickness and rush to the garbage can and hurled.

Time skip 3 days later

Artemis POV

The hunt was moving through a forest in the state of Washington. We search of a group

of 20 hell hounds that had been some how stolen from the fields of punishment at the same time, normally Hades' son Nico would be in charge of doing this by himself but Thalia came and pleaded with me that the hunt go with him. Because she said "I'm worried for him because it has to be something powerful to take them all at once" I nodded and said that her concern was valid. Over the course of the trip so far I had tried to become good friends with Percy. But I had to keep some sort of distance because if I let my guard down too much my hunters start giving me weird looks. I also noticed that Thalia and Nico spent a lot and I mean a lot of time talking it was never anything more than that, but no matter what Nico was doing he would stop if it meant spending some time with Thalia.

On the third day we heard a commotion up a head, we stopped at the edge of a clearing and saw all the hell hounds bound by some kind of glowing chain "now I see why they haven't returned on their own" Nico said to my left making me jump a bit the kid was surprisingly silent when he moved unlike Hazel who was clumsy but not nearly as bad as Percy "thats sun rock it makes shadow travel impossible, heck with this much hear I wouldn't even be able to do it my self". Surrounding the hounds was a large group of maybe 50 monsters consisting of cyclops, giants, and dracena. They seemed to be tired and in disarray so we decided to just attack them considering we weren't even tired from our journey.

Me and the hunters stepped out of the woods just enough to have clear shots and began firing arrows meanwhile Percy and Nico attacked from the side leading about ten skeleton soldiers that Nico had summoned and Hazel was behind us using her Powers over precious metals to turn the few imperial gold weapons and armor against them. She wasn't exactly happy about it but Nico convinced her to stay back because nobody wanted the baby to get hurt. "finally you hunters decided to stand and fight instead of attacking us from the shadows" one of the giants shouted which confused me "release the hounds one of them" it shouted a cyclops nodded and snapped his fingers, the chains holding the hounds loosened and the hounds charged us. I realized that they must have in a sense reeducated the hounds so they would fight for them, we were expecting them to still be loyal to Hades and thus Nico would be able to control them.

The hounds pressed us back and just as one was about to pounce on me Percy was there slicing it in half. He put himself in between the hell hounds and the hunters hacking and slashing like a mad man. But just as the battle seemed to even out we heard Nico cry out in pain, I risked looking to my left for a sec and saw him pinned to a tree by a spear through his abdominal thankful it wasn't a fatal hit but if we didn't stop the bleeding soon it would be. To my right I heard a battle cry and saw Thalia charge the cyclops that had hurt Nico and kill it by running her own spear through its head, she then stood in front of him killing anything that dared get to close. We fought for the next hour and managed to defeat and kill them with the exception of one who we cornered "you weren't supposed to be here" the cyclops said "what do you mean" Percy asked "we were told to kill the boy" he said gesturing to Nico who was being treated by Atlanta "they promised us that if we killed him we would be the royal guard in their army, it was supposed to be an easy job all of us to take out one demigod and train a few hell hounds". Thalia was bristling with rage and ran him through with her spear before he could say anything else.

Thalia POV

It had been a few hours since the battle everyone else was asleep seeing it was like 2:00 am. However I was in the tent we used as an infirmary, I had refused to leave Nicos side. Seeing him like this was killing me it felt like my heart was being slowly ripped out, all because it was my fault he got hurt. Everyone told it wasn't my fault, that I wasn't even near him but they didn't see what I saw

Flash back

I was fighting a hell hound and right as I killed it I saw to my left a dracena with its bow aimed at me an arrow already pulled back. Nico saw it and he charged, in an attempt to stop it a cyclops through his spear at Nico. Nico saw it and was faced with a choice he could dodge the spear and I would die or kill the dracena and he would die while I lived. 'Don't choose me' I thought 'save yourself' but he didn't

End Flashback

Now I was sitting here wait for him to wake up wish he knew how much she loved him. Sure he was a little creepy and kept to himself but he was always there for her when Percy went missing he visited her often to make sure she was ok. Or 4 months ago when a hunter died he comforted her as best he could it was clear he wasn't sure what to do but he tried, in one way he was like Percy undyingly loyal if it meant protecting his friends he would do anything. I love you Nico Thalia said and almost on instinct she lean forward and kissed him full on the lips.

**Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Nico POV

My side was killing, me I lost consciousness in a sense right as the fight ended nut I could still feel my body but that was it I couldn't hear or say anything or even move. I felt someone bandage my wound 'probably that daughter of Apollo, Atlanta' I thought then I was carried and set on something soft so I was probably in the medical tent. Everyone left but I could feel someone there and even though I had no idea who they were I was thankful that I had some company. It felt like I was there for hours but slowly my sense started coming back, it was still night and I could hear someone breathing hard to my left. I laid there few a few more minutes and even though it was faint I thought I heard someone say 'I love you', at first I was shocked but then I thought it might be meant sisterly from Hazel or I could have misheard completely. All this went through my head in a matter of seconds, but it was shut down when I felt someones lips on mine. My first thought was 'please be a girl, please be a girl' because this was my first kiss and I would hate it if it was a guy (Nico's not gay in this story). I managed to will my eyes open and saw Thalia with her eyes closed kissing me, its a good thing I couldn't move because probably would have jump halfway to mars not that I hated it I actually had had a crush on Thalia since she rescued me and Bianca at Westover hall. Thalia started to lean back and I closed my eyes not really sure what to do.

In my mind I was screaming for joy but I was unsure about what to do now, I mean shes a hunter. As I sat there contemplating what to do I felt a weight on my chest and a few minutes later I heard someone snoring. I risked opening my eyes and saw Thalia still in her chair asleep with her head on my chest facing me, at that moment I couldn't have been happier sure I still have a lot to figure out but for now knowing that she loved me was enough even if she didn't know how I felt about her 'I love you too' I whispered and fell asleep.

Artemis POV

I woke up around 6 and went to the infirmary only to find Thalia fast asleep with her head on Nico's chest both of whom had a smile on their face. I went over to her and lightly tapped her shoulder "Thalia" I said quietly she opened her eyes and saw me, she gave me her usual annoyed look for waking her up before realizing what her head was resting on then shooting up right "yes Milady" she said trying not to blush. She was clearly embarrassed but I decided to let it go, "I need you to wake up the girls we're going back to camp half blood and break camp" I said "this is gonna be fun" she said sarcastically "tell them that if anyone complains they got laundry duty for the next month" I said walking out. I found Percy and told him the same he nodded fishing out a bronze cell phone that Hephaestus made him as a thank you for saving Leo during the giant war, it prevented monsters from locating you as long as the conversation was under 3 minutes. I went to my tent to fill out some forms on the latest hunt, Zeus had started making me do these ever since his Roman and Greek aspects combined which I found immensely annoying 'everyone is finally free of those headaches and he decides to give us all one himself' I thought.

Seriously it was like there was a buzzing in my head then I realized there really was Percy was using the number I gave him on our date, 'hello' I thought remembering how the line worked all I had to do was think and he would hear it through his phone "hi it's Percy" he said "who...oh ya Percy how's it going and you do know it's like 7 am" "oh sorry I forgot I'm normal not up this early…" we talked for a while and he asked me out for lunch, I said yes of course. After he hung up I went back to the forms but they didn't bother me so much, just as I finished the last form Thalia walked "we're ready to go" she said "ok I'll be right out" I replied stuffing the forms in the folder I kept them in.

After arriving at camp half blood I told Chiron that we would be staying for a few days, practiced archery with my hunters then left to my place to get ready for my date. I decide to go with black jeans a blue T shirt and the grey hoodie I got from Aphrodite then flashed to my pretend house just in time to hear the doorbell ring. I opened to door to see Percy standing there in a green jacket and blue jeans "hi Diana" he said "Hi Percy" I replied "so what do you want to do" "well I know this great pizza place in Manhattan so we could go there for lunch, then go museum because a friend of mine said they just got a new exhibit on Greek myths and I remember you said you were a fan of Greek mythology" he said hailing a cab.

An hour later we were at the pizza place which was called Old Joe's sitting next to each other laughing and eating. It was even better than our first date because all the nervous tension was gone we were just being ourselves "wow this pizza is amazing" I said "I knew you'd like it" Percy said "Old Joe's has the best pizza in new york but almost no one knows about it" I nodded in agreement "are you sure you're not cold" I asked, when we got there it was freezing cold outside and of course I slipped on a patch of ice and landed in a pile of slush soaking my hoodie, Percy being a total gentleman he gave me his jacket against my protests saying that it would be warm inside so he wouldn't need it anyway. But when we got inside we found out their heater was busted. "Ya I'm fine" he said. With his jacket off even though his shirt was fairly loose you could clearly see his well muscled arms, chest, and six pack which I didn't mind at first but now it was annoying me to no end because all the girls there kept trying to flirt with Percy. I mean we're clearly not brother and sister, most walked away after I gave them my signature stare that I usually use to keep men from trying to flirt with me. But some well one in particular who really got to me, she was really beautiful I guess with long black hair and brown eyes. She walked right up to Percy and started flirting with him he sighed and repeated for what I think was the 23rd time that night that he was here on a date with me I grabbed his hand that was on the table for emphasis.

She took one look at me then our intertwined hands and I could see a look in her eye that I could quite figure out "oh come on you could do so much better than this trash heap" she said gesturing to me and to say I was fuming would be the understatement of the year "look I'm flattered but as I said I'm here with my girlfriend so would you please leave us alone" Percy said trying to stay calm 'he called me his girlfriend' I thought giddily she reddened but very smoothly said "why don't you come with me, who cares if she's your girlfriend a guy like you should be with the most beautiful woman here" "and as far as I'm concerned she's the most beautiful person here" he said wrapping his arm around me, holding me close and I rested my head on his chest.

The girl reddened even more and stomped away "so I'm your girlfriend" I said looking up at him with a raised I borrow. Percy panicked a bit "um...yes...you see...well I was going to ask if you wanted to officially be my girlfriend today sorry if.." I gave him a peck on the cheek cutting him off "It's ok I'm happy to be your girlfriend" he visibly relaxed "oh that's good" he said. "Percy" I heard someone call off to my left, I turned to see a older couple walking towards us the women was 8 or 9 months pregnant "hi mom hey Paul" Percy responded standing up and giving them both a hug. "Percy why didn't you tell us you were going to be in town you come to the movies with us" Sally said "sorry mom I just decided to come up this morning" he said "ok fine" she said with sarcastic exasperation turning to me "and who is this" Percy offered me a hand and helped me up "This is my girlfriend Diana" "hi" I said nervously.

Sally POV

I was a little nervous when Percy introduced me to Diana and she seemed nervous too but all in all I was happy for him, we talked for a little while while they finished eating, and once we got past the nervous tension Diana was actually a ton of fun. When they finished eating we said goodbye "well she seems nice" Paul said "ya she does I just hope that she doesn't brake Percy's heart like Annabeth did, I don't know if he could take that again" Paul nodded going back to his food "true but he's a tough kid and she really seems to like him and ... it seems he's still forget full" Paul said picking up Percy's phone "I'll IM him later and tell him we have it". We finished dinner and went home because we both had the day off, put in the movie King Kong and watched it for about two and a half hours when I felt a strange sensation then realized what it meant "Paul" I said "yes" he said pausing the movie "my water just broke".

Percy POV (About 2 hours earlier)

Me and Diana walked into the museum and I couldn't help but cringe I could still remember the last time I was here, it was when my English teacher miss Dodds turn out to be a fury. I paid for the tickets and we went over to the Greek exhibit. I have to admit it was really cool, they had some new stuff on Theseus and the Minotaur and a ton of new thing on Heracles which I hated. How come he goes down in history as one of the greatest heroes to ever live when in reality he's a gigantic jerk, Diana didn't really seem to like him either so we moved on. Next was an exhibit on Artemis, part of it was a painting that depicted her and the hunters chasing the Nemean lion most of them I didn't recognize but both Artemis and Zoe were clearly carved. We visited some other additions to the different gods exhibits before going to my dads which happened to be right next to Athena which I found ironic.

Artemis POV

'I remember when we posed for that painting right after it was finished me and the hunters had to go to the battle of Thermopylae' Artemis thought as she and Percy headed towards his fathers portion and found a couple in their 20's in a full on make out session the boy was in front of Poseidon's exhibit and the girl in front of Athena's "no way" Percy said. "What is it" I asked thinking that the couple looked really familiar "wait here I need to go check something" he said before walking up to the couple. For a normal person they would have been too far away to hear but being goddess of the hunt has its advantages "dad?" I heard Percy say questioningly. The couple jumped and now that they weren't kissing I could clearly tell who they were Poseidon was standing in front of his exhibit and Athena was standing in front of hers 'oh she is going to have some explaining to do when I get back' I thought "P-Percy what are you doing here" Poseidon said trying to act casual. "I'm here on a date and so are you it seems, also since when are you and Athena 'together'" Percy said "actually I came here by myself I just happened to meet Athena, and well we started talking and next thing I know I'm asking her to be my girlfriend she agrees and we're kissing" He said as Athena laid her head on his shoulder.

Percy looked dumbstruck "so where's this girlfriend you supposedly brought with you" Poseidon said Percy turned and motioned for me to come over. Hesitantly I walked over praying that he didn't recognize me which seem a little ironic to me seeing as I was a goddess my self. "Hello I'm Diana" I said Poseidon just looked at me for a moment before realization dawned on him thankfully before he could say something Athena whispered something in his ear he looked at her and nodded "Hi I'm Percy's father Poseidon" he said holding out his hand I shook it "like Poseidon as in sea god Poseidon?" I asked deciding to play dumb "yes exactly, well same spelling anyway hope you two enjoy your date" He said walking off with Athena 'I got him to keep our little secret' Athena said in my head 'but he is going to question you later so prepare yourself' 'I will thank you' I replied I was standing in front of Percy with my back to him watching the couple leave, I felt Percy put his arms around me "sorry if that was a little awkward" he said I leaned on him a bit "no its fine I'm just glad it went so well" I said looking up at him "me too" he said leaning down to kiss me and I straightened up to meet him but just before we could kiss someone to our right said "Percy" reluctantly we stopped to see who it was, the only other person there was some guy in a green hoodie who was leaning against the wall several feet away with his hood up.

"can I help you" Percy said with a hint of annoyance in his voice "no but I can help you" the guy said pulling down his hood for just a second then pulling it back up it 'it's that guy from camp the illegal born' I thought remembering the boys face from camp he was even wearing the same sunglasses. Percy seemed to remember him to because he stiffened too "first why are you here, and second what exactly could you help me with" Percy said "I'm here to repay a debt you kept my secret and as a thank you I'm giving you a bit of information" he said "go to the hospital a mile down the street, ask for Sally Jackson and I'd hurry if I were you" he started walking away "what did you do to my mom" Percy said barely containing his anger "I have done nothing to her, now hurry time is of the essence" he said rounding a corner. He looked at me, I nodded and we ran out of the museum. As we ran down the sidewalk I wondered 'when did that happen' I thought 'in that one second we understood each other completely'. We reached the hospital and dashed in the doors neither of us were even out of breath which I thought was pretty good considering we just did a mile in like 3 ½ minutes "where's Sally Jacksons room" Percy asked the receptionist "I'm sorry but we don't have a Sally Jackson here" she said gently I saw Percy panic for a sec then say "what about Sally Blofis" "yes we do room she's in room 305" she said "thanks" Percy called as he dashed down the hall.

We ended up having to double back once when we took a wrong turn but ran into Paul on our way to the room "Paul what's going on" Percy said "the baby's coming that's what's going on" Paul said "now come on your mom is in the delivery room" "why aren't you in there" I asked "they kicked me out for some reason" he responded. We stood outside the room for a while, we heard a few ambulances and asked a nurse what was happening "some guy went on a shooting spree and the wounded are being sent here" He said before running down the hall to help. A few minutes later a bunch of people ran out of the delivery room one of the nurses came over to us and said "are you her family" Paul and Percy nodded "there's been some complications…" She said pausing for a bit "we trying to help but we're not sure if her or the baby will survive" she walked away leaving us shocked, both Paul and Percy looked ready to collapse and it hurt to see Percy like this it was almost like how he was when Annabeth dumped him. I knew how much his mother meant to him if she died right now her death would probably destroy him. I was racking my brain trying to think of something anything I could do to help then it hit me, I'm the goddess of childbirth and I can affect what's in my domain.

Percy POV

Diana ran to the door of the delivery room and went in, I followed wondering what she was "Diana what's goin…" I stop when I saw Diana wave her hand and the doctor that was still in the room slumped against the wall and fell asleep. She walked over to my mom and held her hands out, there was a soft silver glow and my mom's vital on the monitor started to go up. Diana put her hands down and the glow faded just as the doctors came back in "what are you two doing in here" one said "their her family" the nurse from earlier said the doctor softened a bit and said "I need you to leave the room" both me and Diana did as he asked. A few seconds later Paul was called in, as soon as he was in I turned to Diana "who are you, what are you, and what did you do to my mom" I asked in a rapid fire fashion 'huh I becoming just like Thalia when she get impatient' I thought Diana stood there a moment and spoke "I healed her" she said staring at the ground rubbing her arm"what" I said "you asked what I did to your mom, I healed her as much as the ancient laws would allow" at this I was a little less angry.

"thank you for that" I said as sincerely as I could "y-y-you're welcome" she stuttered "could you please answer my other questions" I said using the same soft voice I used back at the museum she nodded "sure j-just promise not to freak out" I noticed how nervous she was and I realized that even though she acted confident she was really worried about how I would react to what she was about to say. "I know your a demigod" she said which really didn't come as a shock "I-I'm a g-g-goddess" she said clearly have trouble saying it aloud. I stumbled back flabbergasted by what she just said "why didn't you just tell" I asked regaining my voice "there were a few reasons first I didn't want you to chose to date me just because I was a goddess, not that I thought you would be so shallow in the first place but I wanted to be sure so I had Aphrodite set us up on a fake blind date which brings me to my second reason, I didn't know how you would react if I just came right out and told you about my feelings for you so I changed how I looked hoping that maybe if you got to know me as a person rather than the goddess you might not reject me. I'm sorry for deceiving you and I understand if you don't want to see me anymore" she said and even though I wasn't happy about being lied to but I understood her reasoning, the idea of her trying to let me see the real her made sense.

Diana started to walk away but I grabbed her hand and made her face me "I understand why you did it and I'm willing to give us a try" I said and her eyes lit up "but I have one condition" she got nervous as I said that "w-what is it" she asked "no more lies I want us to be completely honest with each other, and the first thing I want to know is who you are" Diana smiled at my statement and nodded stepping back "um- close your eyes I'm going to change back to my regular looks" she said I obliged, I felt her enter her true form for just a second 'probably makes it easier to change form' I thought 'oh crap what if she's married I didn't think of that'. "You can look now" she said and I opened my eye's to see Artemis standing there in the same clothes she had had on during our date. To be completely honest I almost fainted right then and there "you look beautiful" I said "even more than before" Artemis blushed "thank you" she said walking forward.

Just as she walk up to me she slipped and fell into my arms like in a hollywood movie "sorry" she said looking up "it's alright" I said and I kissed her just like that I hadn't thought about it I just did it. At first he half expected to get slapped but instead she put one hand on his neck and ran the other through his hair kissing him back, he put his arms around her waist pulling her close, just like that all his fears, all his stress, and anxiety was just gone. They stayed that way for a good ten minutes before someone behind them cleared their throat loudly. Percy turned to see Paul "how's mom" I asked "she's fine and so is the baby, infact I was coming to get you when I found you well occupied and I know its not any of my business but I don't think Diana would be happy to see you kissing another girl" he said I had forgotten he didn't know so I just said "lets go in I'll explain everything"

Paul was explaining to my mom who was a holding a little pink blanket, what he saw when he went to get me "Percy" mom said scowling "I thought I raised you better than that" yep she was mad "mom I can explain" "I sure hope so" she said flatly "this is Diana" I said gesturing to Artemis, at the mention of the name my new sibling made a small sound that I thought was laughter but I didn't think that she would know how to laugh being only a few hours old "no she's not have you gone blind she looks completely different" my mom said, after a minute of silence I said "mom I should probably tell you that Diana is actually a goddess" mom and Paul looked dumbstruck Paul was the first to speak "ok 2 things first which goddess and second how did you too end up together" most people don't know this but Paul loves romances whether their real life, in books, or even movies. Me and Artemis both told our stories of how it happened starting from when we first met all the way up till now, my mom was smiling Paul who I usually consider a pretty cool guy was freaking worse than Aphrodite would once he calmed down pulled out a pen and a piece of paper said "so Percy what's your guess on the lottery numbers for the pick six" I was a bit confused "why do you ask" "well you got a maiden goddess to fall in love with you which was deemed impossible, you went to tartarus and back also deemed impossible not to mention how many times you've come back from the dead. You have luck like I've never seen and we could use the money now c'mon whats your six numbers" he said I rattled them off .

My mom who had been in deep thought motioned for Paul to lean down and whispered something in his ear Paul nodded then she said "we've decided on a name" "what is it I asked excited "Elizabeth Diana Blofis, we can call her Lizzy for short. Elizabeth because that was my mothers name, Diana because it was the name Artemis went by when she saved me" "thank you" Artemis said we talked for a while then Artemis flashed me back to camp saying she had some stuff to do. I walked down half blood hill and went to dinner because I apparently had been gone the whole day instead of a few hours like I planned and went to bed.

Authors note:

Ok guys so in chapter 12 Annabeth is coming back.

I couldn't decide if I wanted her to come back heart broken from her new boyfriend or if they come back still together so

its up to **you**

you only have till April 23 2014 to vote after that I will go with the most voted

Please review


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Artemis POV

After flashing Percy back to camp I went back to my palace to change but immediately came face to face with Aphrodite as soon as I flashed in "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed "Aphrodite what are you doing here" "I was just wondering how your date went" Aphrodite said "how do you even know I had a date and more importantly how did you even get" in Artemis replied Aphrodite held up a key "I got it from Apollo in exchange for having my husband giving his chariot a tune up" Aphrodite said "ugh I'm gonna kill him" "ya but worry about that later now c'mon the date" I sighed "ok the quick version we got pizza me and him officially became boyfriend girlfriend, met his parents, went to the museum and ran into Athena" "Athena what was she doing there" Aphrodite said "I'm getting to that" I said "she was there for the new exhibits but was doing a bit more than that" "what do you mean" Aphrodite said "you'll have to ask her about it, anyway we went to the hospital after that because his mom went into labor, I saved her and his new sister's life, he wanted to know how I did it…" I said explaining in depth what happened at the hospital right up until he went back to camp.

"so let me get this straight, he found out you lied to him and you two still proceeded to have a ten minute makeout session" Aphrodite said grinning ear to ear "not how I would put it but yes" I said Aphrodite had a look that was a mix between dumbstruck and pure excitement "what is it" I said trying to understand the look on her face "you don't don't understand what that means do you" she said flatly "I guess not?" I said questioningly Aphrodite looked at me incredulously "his fatal flaw is loyalty lying to him should have at least put a little stress on the relationship but instead he has a ten minute makeout session. For that to be his reaction after only two dates he either fell for you as Diana hard or he was already in love with you as Artemis, but wasn't doing anything about it because he thought that nothing could ever happen between you. My guess is the later because I doubt two dates was enough to heal his heart to that extent" I stared at her for a moment "you know people are wrong about you, you do have a brain inside that head of yours" Aphrodite huffed and said "of course" as she walked out.

I sat on the edge of my bed, my mind reeling from what she just said I may not have understood all of it but I did get one thing clear as day 'Percy LOVES ME, HE LOVES ME A LOT' I thought to myself over and over again practically screaming for joy in my head while I changed into my usual hunters clothing. I flashed to my private room in my cabin, sat down at my desk and started going through the usual reports from the other Olympians about what's going on in their domains and throwing away the married proposals from the minor gods that actually had the the nerve to ask and over paper no less 'grow a spin why don't you I'm I would still say no but you should at least have the decency to ask me in person' I thought throwing away another one I looked at the clock and saw it was 10:30 am 'looks like I pulled another all nighter' I thought. Right then Thalia opened the door " Lady Artemis can I talk to you" "sure" I said "have a seat" I said gesturing to one on the other side of my desk. She closed and locked the door which gave off a small blue glow I had Hecate enchant the room to be sound proof so my hunters could come to me with their problems and know that it would be just between us.

Thalia took a deep breath and said "I'm resigning my post as your lieutenant I'm leaving the hunt" I was shock to say the least "why?" I asked "I fell in love with a boy and I want to at least have chance with him" She said setting her tiara on the table the signified her as my lieutenant 'a boy' I thought with a hint of anger 'how dare she leave the hunt for a boy' I wanted to get mad I wanted to scream at her telling about all the evils of men, but how could after all I fell in love with a man to 'Percy's not like other men' I thought 'he's one of the few truly good one's that aren't cheating jerks' then I had an idea.

Looking up from my desk I noticed Thalia was there waiting to be dismissed still showing her respect for me "who is it" I asked Thalia seem a little confused "what do you mean" she said "who is the boy you're willing to leave the hunt for" I said noticing the nervous look she got I quickly added "I swear I'm not going to hurt him I just want to know" she relaxed a bit "Nico, Milady" "the one that joined us on our most recent hunt" she nodded. I thought to myself on what I knew about him I really didn't know much so I decide to ask someone who did 'Percy' I said speaking into his mind 'WHAT ARTEMIS' Percy thought somewhat frantically 'are you ok' I said 'ya I'm fine um quick question can you see me' he asked 'no' I said 'ok good so what can I help you with' he said 'I need to know a little bit about your friend Nico's personality and how he acts towards girls I'll explain the why later' I said 'oookay he can be a little moody but all in all he's very kind and has the utmost respect for girls I guess that's what happens when your from the 1940's'. 'Thanks' I said breaking the link.

"Thalia what would say if I allowed you to date Nico and still be my lieutenant I'll change your oath so you can date him without breaking it" Thalia's expression went from dumbstruck to shear joy. "Really" she said "you would let me stay" "yes" Thalia ran around my desk and hugged me like her life depended on it the whole time saying "thank you" over and over again before heading to the door with a slight spring in her step.

Thalia POV

As I was heading to the door I couldn't help but smile not only was I allowed to date Nico but I didn't have to leave the hunt 'why would she let me do that' I thought stopping myself as I reached for the lock, I turned around and said "why" I asked "hm" she said looking up from her forms "sorry what was that" "why would would let me date Nico and stay in the hunt not that I'm complaining but I just don't understand" I could see nervousness and maybe a little fear streak across her face "no reason" she said a little too quickly "no theres something more to it now spill" I said taking a seat across from her and folding my arms, Artemis tried futilely to convince me there was nothing to 'spill' but I didn't by. She seemed to figure out that I wasn't going to let this go and said "fine but you have to swear on styx not to tell anyone"

I agreed, taking a deep breath she said "Imayhavefoundaguyofmyownandhavebeendatinghim" she said quickly. "Could say that again so that I can understand you" I asked "I may have found a guy of my own and have been dating him" she said I was glad I was sitting because I'm pretty sure I would have fallen over if I was standing. "DATING SINCE WHEN, WITH WHO" I said "about two weeks now and as for who I'll tell you when I'm ready" she said "and one more thing I want you to keep your's and Nico's relationship a secret although you may tell Percy about yours and yours alone, my reasoning for this is because I'm using are two relationships as a sort of test run if they workout I plan on allowing the whole hunt to do the same as long as I approve of the boy, if they don't then at least we save the rest of the hunt from the same pain" I nodded and left to find Nico.

time skip 1 hour

Right after I left Artemis's cabin I had found Nico at the infirmary still a little stiff but up and moving and he asked me if I join him for a walk I agreed because I was going to ask him the same thing. We walked and talked I was a little nervous and he seemed to be to though I couldn't figure out why, eventually we ended up where we are now which was the grove where the cloven elders met although there was no one here now "um Thalia there's something that I wanted to tell you" I felt butterflies in my stomach but forced myself to keep calm "what's that" I said "when I was still in the hunters infirmary this rather strange thing happened" 'does he know that I kissed him is he mad, no he couldn't know he was unconscious' I thought "well I thought I felt someone kiss me on the lips and I was wondering if you had any idea who it was" he said staring at my 'he felt me kiss him but doesn't seem to know its was me but I'm pretty sure I heard sarcasm there AHHH! I'm freaking out too much to think straight' "I'm not mad or anything I would just like to know who it was" he said and I thought I could see a faint smirk but I was try not to look at him because I was blushing 'he knows its me, he's just messing with me' I simply nodded then said "Nico the reason I'm here is because of a conversation I had with Artemis" Nico paled a bit 'ha ha so how does it feel to be the one getting messed with' I thought I decided to change the story up a bit so I could have a little more fun.

"you see there's this hunter who was planning on leaving the hunt for a boy and well Artemis wasn't exactly happy about it" I said pulling out a hunting knife "she change my oath so that I would be able to do what I needed to do without any hindrance" with that I pinned him to a tree and pressed the knife to his neck I knew he couldn't shadow travel while I had a knife to his neck so he wasn't going anywhere "T-Thalia" Nico said putting up his hands "just calm down we can talk about this" "oh I don't intend to do much talking" I said doing my best to give him a cold smile "she gave me the capability to do this and I intend to" he closed his eyes probably trying to figure out what was happening as soon as he did I tossed the knife to the side grabbed both sides of his unzipped aviators jacket and pulled him towards me crashing my lips onto his.

Nico POV

I stood there trying to figure out what Artemis had done to Thalia, I couldn't believe I was about to die I would have shadow traveled but with the knife to my neck I couldn't without hurt myself or worse Thalia. I closed my eyes trying to think of a way out when I felt the knife leave my neck and heard a soft thud 'please tell me she's coming back to her senses' I thought before she grabbed the front of my jacket and pull me into a passionate kiss. I'll admit out of all my thoughts about what was going to happen on our little 'walk' this was not one of them, at first I was too stunned to react or even move for that matter. Thalia pulled back after I didn't move for a while "Nico I love you" she said while I just stood there dumbstruck. When I didn't say it back right away she got a hurt look in her eyes and ran "Thalia wait" I screamed running after her 'man I can't believe I screwed up my best chance to be with her this much' I thought

Thalia POV

Tears streamed down my face as I ran "Thalia wait" I heard Nico yell "come back" I ignored him and kept running as his the sound of his voice faded behind me, after what felt like hours I collapsed next to a rock and hugged myself as I cried "Thalia is that you" someone said I looked up to see Percy sitting next to the same rock looking stressed "Percy...snif...snif...what are you doing here" I asked "just trying to clear my head" he said "you" "I'd rather not talk about it but what happened you look stressed" I asked he looked at me for a moment and said "how about we make a deal I'll tell you about it if you spill why you're here crying"

Percy POV

"Deal" Thalia said looking around "are we at Zeus's fist" she asked "yep" I said we sat for a while and she just looked at me expectantly "oh guess you want me to go first" she nodded

Flash back

Bold is alterations percy makes to the story

Italic is Percy's and Thalia's comments

I woke up in cabin 3 later than usual which is to say about 10 so I brushed my teeth and was in the middle of a shower when Artemis contacted me **Although I left that part out of my story**. I went to the sword arena to get some practice in, then I had my lessons with the first years which I spent most of teaching them the correct stances. After that I went to the big house where Chiron was talking to two new demigods "...it's amazing you lasted so long on your own" Chiron said to the older one who was maybe 16 or 17 with auburn hair and green eyes with a two hand sword at her side, the younger one who was 4 or 5 clung to her leg. She had black hair and green eyes I chuckled watching her, she was clearly shy but her curiosity got the better of her as she peered around the older girl's leg. "our parents did their best to keep me and my sister safe" she said gesturing to the black haired girl "when things started getting bad they sent us here" Chiron nodded "and you said that your parents were demigods" Chiron asked skeptically "yes and no, our dad was a descendant of Poseidon he even gave us this letter as proof" She said taking out a brownish yellow letter that looked about 80 years old and handed it to Chiron.

Needless to say I was shocked as Chiron read the letter before narrowing his eyes before looking up and seeing me "ah Percy just the man I needed could you verify that this is Poseidon's royal seal" he said handing me the letter the seal glowed as soon as I grabbed the letter "yep thats it alright" I said handing it back "_My dad has been teaching all kinds of stuff like that since his divorce with Amphitrite"I told Thalia_ Chiron stared at the letter for a little while longer then said "well Percy I guess you should introduce yourself to your new cabin mates" "hi I'm Percy" I said holding out my hand "Luna" said the auburn haired girl as she shook it. "And what's your name" I asked the younger girl crouching down so we were the same height.

She looked around her sister leg and stared straight at me "Zoe" she said. "How did you do that" chiron said "I've been trying to talk to her for 2 hours and she wouldn't say a word to me" "really?" I said looking back Chiron. "Sorry about that my sister is a little shy" Luna said "no no its fine" I said standing up "have you had the tour yet" Luna shook her head "well than I'll give you the tour, follow me" I said walking away with Luna a Zoe in tow. I showed them the basketball court, volley ball pit, archery range, and the sword arena before we went to the cabins where most of the campers were on free time before lunch.

Zoe would hide behind her sister leg when anyone walked by or tried talking to her and it really didn't help when Claress's sister Kelli showed up "looks like we got some newbies" she said walking up to us "great observation Einstein now you can go" I said "why Percy I'm hurt I'm just trying to be friendly" she said sarcastically turning her attention to Luna "so what's your name" she said as a few of her siblings surrounded her.

"Luna" she said, I felt a pull on my pants and looked down to see Zoe had moved away from Luna and was now clinging to my leg. "well Luna we have a little initiation for newbies and guess what its time for yours" Kelli said as her two brothers each grabbed one of Luna's arm's one of the said "time to go babe" and started pulling her towards the bathroom I was about to move in and help but when they past one of the water fountains (the kind that have baby cupid statues spraying water) the water in it shot out and blasted the two children of Ares "oh did I forget to mention that they're going to be staying in my cabin" I said

Luna put on a sweet smile "there's two things you need to know first my name is not babe its Luna and second touch me or my sister and you'll be taking an extended stay in the infirmary" she said walking back to me "well Luna" Kelli said pulling out her sword "you should know that know one gets away with messing with any child of Ares" and charged Luna. Luna on the other hand didn't even look phased, when Kelly got within 3 feet of her she side stepped her sword as Kelli swung at her and gave a hard punch to the gut sending her sprawling. I gave out a low whistle "nice job" I said she just nodded _"respect" Thalia said._ I showed her our cabin and was helping them get settled when the horn blew "Time for lunch I announced" _"I missed lunch ah man" Thalia said_ we lined up outside and walked into the mess hall the Poseidon table was fixed so we had a place to sit I got up to give my offerings to Poseidon and Artemis, followed by Luna and Zoe who just offered to Poseidon. When me and Luna sat down Luna looked around and said "where did Zoe go" with a hint of panic in her voice. I looked around "there" I said pointing to the hunters table.

Zoe had followed the hunters back to their table and was chatting with the hunters I kinda wondered why she wasn't shy around them but shook it off. Luna visible calmed down and went to get her sister. "Zoe you scared me half to death" Luna said picking up her sister "I'm sowwy" Zoe said "it's ok just don't do it again" Luna said turning her attention to the hunters "I'm sorry if my sister bothered you" "no its fine" Phoebe said Luna nodded and walked back to dad's table and we talked for a bit.

When we finished eating the three of us headed back to our cabin where we ran into Annabeth _"oh this is gonna be good"Thalia said_. "Hey Percy" she said "what are you doing here" I replied coldly "I just wanted to talk" "fine" I said then turned to Luna and Zoe and told the to go inside which they did but Luna chose to remain in the doorway and I got the feeling she was staying there so I could have some kind of moral support which I was thankful for. "So what did you want to talk about" I said she looked at me and said "Me and Max broke up he cheated on me with some daughter of Venus from the roman camp" I laughed "so the cheater got cheated on talk about Irony" Annabeth looked hurt "Percy I'm sorry about what I did could you forgive me" several responses went through my mind but I decided to be honest.

"I honestly don't know, I loved you and you broke my heart for some guy you had known for just a few weeks" I said "worse you had an affair with him for a month before decided to break up with me" Annabeth was crying and I started to feel guilty but those feeling quickly died out as I remembered what she did. "Percy I-I want to get back together" she said "no" I said flatly and without hesitation "I moved on I even have a girlfriend now and I'm not giving that up just because you realized your mistake". "But Percy you said you loved me" Annabeth countered "yes loved past tense" I said "we're done" "Percy please I love you" she said and with that she kissed me I pushed her off as quickly as I could.

"Percy" I heard someone say I turned to see Artemis looking at me and she was mad "Lady Artemis I can explain" I said but she stomped of somewhere I turned to Annabeth and said "we are done, we're over understand" I went to talk to Artemis when Luna walked up to me and asked why Artemis was mad I told her how I had become guardian of the hunt, Artemis saying that I was different from other boys who cheated all the time, and that she knew I had a girlfriend named Diana. "so she probably thinks I just cheated on Diana so now I just lost her trust" Luna thought for a sec then said "I'll go talk to her and explain what happened" She turned to Zoe and told her to stay in the cabin then ran off after Artemis.

End Flashback

"I was stressing out so much I decided to take a walk and ended up here" Percy said

Thalia POV

I felt sorry for Percy after hearing his story "so what about you" he said I sighed knowing that I had to own up to our deal "well the quick version is I fell in love with a boy" "really who" Percy said slightly shocked "I'm getting to that so if you want to hear the story be quiet and let me talk" I snapped Percy just nodded "as I was saying I fell in love with a boy and went to Artemis to tell her I was leaving the hunt, she asked me why and I told her. At first I thought she was going to get mad but instead she just asked who, I really didn't want to answer in case she was going to punish him for me leaving but she promised that she was just curious so I told her the truth, that I was leaving for Nico" I said

Percy opened his mouth to say something but one glare from me and he decided to drop it "Artemis thought for a little bit then said she would let me stay in the hunt and date Nico because he was a good guy" "then why are you so upset" Percy asked "I would think you'd be happy" "I'm upset because when I told Nico how I felt he just stood there staring at me like I dropped from outer space" I said Percy got a confused look then asked "just curious how long did you give him to process this information" I thought for a moment "3 seconds I think" even to me that sounded like a really short amount of time "well there you go" Percy said "you didn't give him enough time to process what you just said, he might not have even been rejecting you"

Just then I heard Nico calling my name "well that's my cue to leave" Percy said getting and walking away. I just sat there and waited for Nico to reach me, when he did I stood up "Nico look I'm sor…" I started to say but was cut off by a kiss from Nico "I love you too Thalia" he said pulling away "I'm sorry I didn't say it back right away but I was caught off guard by the sudden switch from pretending to kill me to saying you love me" "its ok" I laughed starting to cry again but this time they were of joy and relief. I kissed him again then he sat down with his back to the boulders panting from chasing after me. I sat down next to him and laid my head against his chest, we didn't talk for a while we just sat there enjoying each others company.

Artemis POV

I was sitting in my private room cry my eyes out I had locked the door so no one could hear me cry because it would raise too many questions 'how could Percy do this to me' I thought holding my knees against my chest 'I thought he was one of the few exceptions to my beliefs about men, I thought he loved me but apparently I was wrong' I heard a knock at the door and Phoebe say that there was a girl there to see me. I dried my tears and my clothes trying to calm myself down before opening the door, there was a young girl there with auburn hair and green eyes "Hello" I said as kindly as I could muster "can I help you" "yes" she said "my name is Luna and I was wondering if I could talk to you" I invited her in "please take a seat" I said once we were both seated she said "ok I'll cut right to the chase I know you're mad about Percy kissing that girl but you don't know the whole story" I was a little upset but manage to keep my cool "enlighten me then" I said "ok so what happen was me, my sister and Percy were heading back to our cabin" "wait you're a child of Poseidon to?" I asked "no" she said "we're descendants of Poseidon, well anyway back to the point we got to our cabin and that blond girl was there, he told us to go inside but I decided to wait by the door so I could see what was going on"

"The girl said that she had had a bad break up with her new boyfriend and wanted Percy back he told her no and the he had loved her but he didn't anymore and had moved on and now had a girlfriend that he loved" 'when she said that my heart raced' "she said that she was sorry and she loved him that's when she kissed him he pushed her away and you called his name and got mad and he told her that they were over for good and that's what happen" Luna finished "I think I have a better understanding now but why did you come instead of Percy" I asked "I know about your general hatred towards men and I thought it might go over better if you heard it from a girl first" I nodded and said thank you before getting up and allowing her to leave.

As soon Luna left I told my hunters that I was going for a walk and that I'd be back in a bit. I found Percy walking back to camp along the stream "Percy" I called he looked up and made a beeline for me I looked around to make sure no one was around "look Artemis I'm sorry about the kiss with Annabeth but she kissed me and I broke it off as fast as I could I swear on Styx that is the truth" thunder boomed in the sky, I hugged him and said "I know Luna explained everything, I should be the one apologizing I assumed the worst without knowing all the facts but its nice that you apologized anyway" he looked me in the eye "I thought it would be best if I apologized because I didn't want to lose you, I love you and that's not going to change" "that's what I like to hear" I said pulling him into a kiss.

"Holy" someone said both me and Percy went rigid, we slowly broke away and turned to see Hazel standing there with her mouth hanging open "um hey Hazel" he said still holding me in his arms "fancy meeting you here". Hazel's face gradually changed from one of shock to a more of a happy surprise "I knew it!" she shouted running towards us "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it" she kept saying "How did you know" I said "well I didn't know exactly" Hazel said to me "I did know you had a crush or something on Percy but I didn't know you two were together how long has this been going on".

"Hazel promise me you won't tell anyone about this and about 2 weeks or so" I said she got a mischievous smile "ok" she said walking away "just make sure you two love birds don't stay out all night I mean you've only been together for 2 weeks" my face reddened when I got her meaning, I looked up and Percy was blushing too "well that was awkward" he said "that would be an understatement" I said giving him a quick peck on the cheek "we should probably be heading back to camp" she said "whatever you say Arty" I turned around to look at him with my eyebrow raised "Arty?" I said he gave me a biggest cheesiest grin he could which succeeded in making me laugh "your lucky I love you" I said giving him a quick kiss.

Percy POV

Me and Artemis separated before getting back to camp because we...ok she thought it might look suspicious if we showed up together an hour or so later Thalia and Nico showed up also at separate times and places but both were grinning like it was going out of style. "So I'm guessing it went well" I asked Thalia she blushed and said "yes it did how about you" "got the whole thing worked out and I'm back on her good side" I said

Annabeth POV

I was lying on my bed crying 'how could I give him up like that' I thought 'how could he say he didn't love me after all we've done together, saying he's with another girl' that's when I got this crazy idea 'if he doesn't to be with me because he has a girlfriend then I'll just break them up' I thought as I felt a sinister grin spread across my face. I grabbed a pen, notebook, and invisibility cap from my mom and headed out to get some information on this new girl.

Percy POV

Over the rest of the month we went on several hunts and they all had kinda the same pattern we'd track down our target then Thalia would usually disappear for a few hours to go out on a date with Nico, if the hunters asked any questions Me or Artemis would say that Thalia was just delivering some reports which she actually did about every other time but theres now way it took 4 hours especially if Nico was shadow traveling. Me and Artemis would do the same thing from time to time and would steal a kiss here and there. The hunters seemed to noticed the slight change in how we acted around each other but didn't really think anything of it.

However there came a slight shock one night, I had just finished my dinner and was now sitting around the campfire with the rest of the hunters, Phoebe was telling me about one of their past hunts. "Seriously" Percy asked incredulously "Apollo was just sleeping in the middle of camp wearing nothing but a pair of short holding a bottle of gin in his hand" "seriously Artemis was ticked, she even gave us permission to use him as target practice using our blunt arrows" Phoebe said I laughed "it was really fun when he got up and tried to run away, turns out he was still drunk so he would flop all over the place". Little Melissa was sitting in Percy's lap which wasn't unusual since the two were close.

Melissa yawned and started falling asleep, snuggling against his chest like a daughter would with her father Percy smiled "good night Melissa" I said "good night daddy" she said falling completely asleep. The camp was completely silent at her words some were shocked but most were smiling. I was shock but I couldn't stop myself from smiling down at the little girl, I put her to bed in her tent. I thought for a while then called up Apollo who was Melissa father by the way and formally asked if I could adopt her "are you sure" he asked "there's a lot of work that goes into raising a kid" "I'm sure" I said Apollo wasn't entirely happy about it but he agreed. Percy didn't tell anyone but Artemis about his plans, the next morning after breakfast I pulled Melissa aside "Melissa you're like a daughter to me, if you want I can adopt you" he said Melissa's eye widden along with several of the hunters. My ADHD got to me and I panicked little till Melissa hugged me screaming "Daddy" "so I take it thats a yes" I said Melissa nodded furiously.

"Then I guess I'll make it official" Hestia said appearing out of no where, she started reciting what I thought was a spell which I didn't understand why it would be needed for a simple adoption but at the end her left hand started to glow and she touched Melissa's forehead saying "I Hestia goddess of the hearth and family proclaim you Melissa daughter of Percy Jackson, the hero of Olympus, son of Poseidon" Hestia took away her hand and I noticed that Melissa's sky blue eye's were now more sea green with a blue tint, her brown hair was darker with streaks of black in it, and her skin was tanned like mine naturally is. After I a moment I realized what the spell was for, now she actually looked like my daughter.

Artemis and the hunters kept staring at Melissa, she being her blunt self said "what" I laughed and made a mirror out of water so she could see her new looks "cool!" she said looking at her reflection. "Now Percy" Hestia said "I would recommend that you take your daughter to see her new grandparents, and don't worry she can also breath under water now too" I smiled when she said your daughter 'that's right' I thought 'Melissa is my little girl now'

I looked at Artemis for permission she smiled and said "it's ok you can go in fact take the whole day off spend it with your daughter" "thank you" I said. Hestia snapped her fingers and I found myself and Melissa standing in front of my moms apartment "you ready to meet your grandma" I said Melissa put on a huge grin and nodded grabbing my hand. I knocked on the door and waited I figured that it was a Saturday so they would still be home and probably a sleep, after a while my step dad Paul answered "oh hey Percy" he said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes "what bring you here so early" "I kinda have big news, is mom up" I asked "ya she's in the kitchen you're lucky you happened to catch her awake, Lizzy has been keeping us up a lot" he said letting me in. I walked into the living room and told Melissa to have a seat while Paul went to get my mom.

"Percy" my mom said giving me a hug "what are you doing here, Paul said you had big news" "I do" I said as Paul walked back in with Lizzy in his arms, I smiled at the thought of how they would react "I thought you and Paul should know that your grandparents now". Mom and Paul's mouths dropped open "G-Grandparents" mom said "but you're 17 heck you and..." mom pause noticing for the first time that Melissa was there "..your girlfriend aren't even married yet". "Mom calm down me and her

aren't having a baby...at least not right now, I meant that I decided to adopt" mom calmed down and looked at Melissa "is this her" she asked pointing to Melissa "yes" I said "Mom, Paul I would like you to meet my daughter Melissa" Mom despite her earlier reaction squealed like a little girl and ran over to Melissa "she looks like you" she said hugging her "Hestia did that when I officially adopted her" My mom nodded and started going on about how cute she looked and asking her a ton questions like what her favorite color was, her favorite food, etc. Paul walked over to me and said "you gotta slow down with these surprises you're gonna give me a heart attack" "sorry Paul" I laughed. Me and and Melissa visited with them for a while then said our goodbyes and headed to the beach "you ready to see your grampa's palace" I asked Melissa who was riding on my shoulders.

I cannon balled into the ocean and true to Hestia's word Melissa could breath in fact she didn't even get wet. I will the currents to push us towards Dad's palace the guards stopped us at the gate but let us through once I said who I was. "Percy, good I was about to send for you" Poseidon said when I entered the throne room, I hid Melissa behind me want her to be a surprise. "What is it" I asked curious why he would send for me since he rarely did. "You see after my divorce with Amphitrite Triton renounced his position as prince of the sea and my son for that matter and left with his mother, so I would like to offer the title to you. You would be the new prince of the and heir to my throne should anything happen to me." He said smiling warmly "yes of course" I said getting over my initial shock "great" he said putting a hand on my shoulder "now that that's settled what brings you here" "oh sorry" I said remembering why I had come "Dad, I would like you to meet your new granddaughter Melissa" I said pulling her out from behind me "Hello lord Poseidon" she said bowing Poseidon crouched down so they were about the same height "hey I don't think thats the proper way to say hello to your grandpa" he said holding his arms open she slammed into him almost making him fall over "hi grandpa" she said hugging him.

"whoa your a strong girl aren't ya" he said "did you tell your mother about this yet" I laughed and said "ya we actually just came from there, which reminds me how are thing going with you and your girlfriend (a.k.a. Athena). I heard from Artemis that you two were getting unusually hostile with each other, which is weird because she's been really nice to me." I asked worried about my dad. Poseidon's smile faded into a stern expression "I'm working on it" he informed me, despite the anger in his voice I felt like it was fake almost forced but I let it go. After that I took Melissa to the movies and we spent the rest of the day together having fun. When it got late I took her back to camp where the hunters were already asleep, I tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving her tent. Artemis was waiting for me by the fire, I sat down next to her with my back against a tree "so did you two have a fun day" she asked giving me a quick peck on the lips. She rested her head against my chest and I held her.

"ya we did, you should've seen how my mom reacted when I first told her she's was a grandmother" I laughed "she thought you were pregnant I straightened everything out though" Artemis laughed to "not right now but maybe someday" I was shock and she went rigid "what was that" I asked "nothing" she said quickly I decided to let it go. An hour later she went to bed and I started my patrol of camp, the night was uneventful but in the morning I spotted someone in a silver cloak coming towards camp. I raised the alarm and waited, at first I thought it was that Silver guy we had run into a few times but as they got closer I realized that it was a girl, like him she looked to be around 17, had her hood up, a mask over her face and a pair of sunglasses on, the only difference was her gender and weapon of choice which was a spear attached to her back which was made of celestial bronze. "Who are Artemis" said when she reach my side her bow drawn. The girl held up her hands "I'm not here to fight" she said "I need your help" I lowered riptide just a little bit "what is it that you need" I asked "I believe you've met my counterpart the one you call Silver" I nodded "he's been captured and I can't get him back by myself".

Please review

PS. I plan on having Apollo find out about Artemis and Percy at some point but I'm completely blank with Ideas so please give me your suggestions

(please keep said suggestions PG or PG-13 I want this story to be ok for all ages)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Artemis POV

I was a little unsure of how to feel when Percy adopted Melissa. I mean I was happy for them, to be honest it took longer than I thought it would for him to make the decision. But there were a few things that I couldn't stop thinking about after the two of them left. The first was how Percy had consulted me before making the decision, I don't mean he asked from the standpoint of possible adopting her from her legal guardian a.k.a. me. Instead he asked as if it was a decision we needed to make as a couple, which made me feel strange in a way that I couldn't figure out. The second is the fact that since I had given her my blessing she was technically my daughter, and now that he adopted her he was her father. I was her mother and he was her father, that very thought made me smile.

When he returned that night and put Melissa down to bed I couldn't help but note how good he was with kids 'he's so good with kids it's no wonder he's such a good father' I thought. Percy sat down next to me and we began talking about his day. When he made his comment about his mother thinking I was pregnant I felt myself blush "not right now but maybe someday" I thought to myself only to realise a moment later that had I said it a loud. "What was that" Percy asked "nothing" I said quickly an hour later I went to bed.

At around 6 I heard Percy raised the alarm so I threw on some clothes and ran outside. Standing in front of him was what looked like the female version of that Silver guy we had met. She explain who she was or at least that she was friends with Silver and needed our help. I was a little weary of her but Silver had save Thalia so I guess I owed him "leave your weapons here and we can talk about it over breakfast" I said she nodded and started placing her weapons on the ground. 'How can she be so trusting' I thought as she walked into camp completely unarmed.

"So whats your name" I asked the girl put her hand on her chin as if she was thinking then said "you can call me Grey" 'Grey is kind of an odd name for a girl' I thought "your name is Grey?" Thalia asked probably thinking the same thing as me. "No it's not" Grey said flatly "but I can't tell you my real name and you need to call me something" "why can't you tell us your real name" Atlanta asked. Grey didn't answer her but I understood. "You're an illegal born like Silver aren't you" I said, Grey faced me "that is correct" she said. "Are you his sister" I asked "nope aunt actually" she said "but you're about the same age" I said "I was born later in my parents/his grandparents life, our birthdays are actually a month apart" she said as a few of my hunters came back with breakfast.

It had been a while since we stocked up on supplies so breakfast consisted mostly of jerky but Grey didn't complain, in fact she practically inhaled her portion. "Thank you" she said "its been weeks since I've had anything decent to eat" "what have you been eating then" Phoebe asked "mostly nuts and berries that I've gathered while on the move" she said. Feeling sorry for her I offered her more jerky which she gratefully accepted.

Once Grey was done eating Thalia asked the question we all wanted to know "What exactly happened to Silver, I mean I've seen him in action how could some one that strong get captured by a few measly monsters". Grey shook her head "well first off it wasn't as you said 'a few measly monsters' it was around 300 hundred" Grey said Thalia looked shocked and was about to ask another question but Grey held up a hand "let me explain first before you ask any more questions" she said. " I'm sure you know about the factions that have started forming, Me and Silver have been trying to take down the larger ones before they get too dangerous".

"When we learned about this one Silver wanted to just go in solo like he usually does and clear it out but I was worried about him taking on so many by himself, sure he's a good fighter but that was a lot even for him. So I decided to go with him just to be safe, we scouted the area like usual to get an idea of the terrain and the kinds of monsters we'd be up against. I had a bad feeling but couldn't find a reason not to attack, based on what we'd learned the two of us should have been able to take them down without to much trouble. Before I continue there's something you need to know, most of the factions tend to reach about a hundred strong and stop growing for some reason, for the longest time I couldn't figure out why at least until this faction. The answer is leaders the size of the faction depends on the strength of the leader both mentally and physically".

At hearing this I couldn't help but ask "if that's true then what kind of a leader could make a faction so large" "Enceladus" Grey said "what do you mean Enceladus he died on mount Diablo" Thalia said "Apparently he has reformed because he's the reason Silver got captured, shortly after we began our attack Enceladus showed up and as you know a giant of his kind can only be killed by a god and demigod working together. We were getting overwhelmed because we couldn't fight him and the other monsters at the same time. Silver seeing we were going to lose told me to run while he held them of, I didn't want to but he said there was no point in both of us dying and shoved me towards the forest near their camp."

Grey said starting to cry at the last part. "You know I hate to say this but theres a good chance he's dead" Phoebe said "NO!" Grey cried completely losing her calm and collected attitude "they wouldn't kill him he has information that Enceladus wants, they'll only kill him if they can't break him". "I would go in after him and try to break him out myself but Enceladus is a master strategist, he know's that me and Silver tend to work alone" Grey said "thats why I came to you Enceladus wouldn't be expecting me to come back with with any kind of help let alone Artemis and her hunters.

I had to admit she made a fair point plus we sort of owed him for saving Thalia "ok we'll help" I said "but we need you to tell us everything you know about the land and the monsters we'll be facing". Over the next hour Grey told us everything she could then we packed up and headed out, but not until I had Nico pick up his sister Hazel (whose pregnancy was just starting to show by the way) because this could get pretty bad and it was just too dangerous for a pregnant girl to be there.

Percy POV

Two days after Grey arrived I found myself with the hunters surrounding Enceladus's camp which looked like a war zone. Monsters were getting healed, tents had been knocked over and shredded, and there were craters in the ground from I don't know what. If you asked me it looked like the place had just been raided, there may have been 300 of them at one time but now there was maybe 160 and out of them only 110 were fighting capability. Artemis had elected to keep some of the newer Hunters back at Camp Half Blood because this was just and extraction op and we only needed the more experienced hunters, I was grateful because Melissa was one of the ones sent to camp.

We still had around 24 hunters with us which should be enough to get Silver out of there. I watched as Artemis gave the signal and monsters started dropping like flies, the hunters were like assassins the way the took out the sentries using the moonless night to their advantage. I saw a small light flash in my direction 'thats my cue' I thought as I charged into the camp. Grey came up with our plan and it really was quite good.

Enceladus had set up camp next to a cliff and river to provide him some cover and limit the areas he had to defend. First we have the hunters take out the sentries on the northern side along with any witnesses. While me, Thalia, and Grey attack from the south where the river was so I would have added strength and more soldiers would be called over to fight us. Meanwhile Artemis would go with the hunters to the cave where Enceladus was torturing Silver at the moment for information. I could hear his screams and it only made me fight harder, in my eyes he was a true hero in giving up his life to save his aunt. I heard a small explosion and saw Artemis had engaged Enceladus she looked ok thank goodness, but several of her hunters were lying on the ground moaning in pain.

I waded through the monsters letting my mind go on autopilot as I made my way to the hunters. Enceladus looked at us and saw that his remaining force we're falling like rain during a storm "retreat" he yelled breathing fire at Artemis before running and the remaining monsters left with him. I ran over to the hunters and checked them to make sure the were alright, thankfully it turns out that the explosion didn't do any lasting damage. The hunters were mostly just stunned, Atlanta and another hunter named kate came out of the cave with a severely injured and unconscious Silver between them. While Phoebe followed carrying all of Silver weapons which included his two hand and a half swords, six throwing knives (if you count the one we have), his bow, a nine inch dagger, and two hunting knives, boy did this guy have a lot of weapons or what. She also had his sunglasses on her head and his cloak over her shoulder which surprisingly look perfectly clean.

"How does he look" Artemis asked Atlanta who was cleaning and bandaging his wounds. "He has 3 broken ribs along with a broken left leg and right arm, and these black spots I think are from having a heated metal rod pressed against his skin. He also has several deep cuts from a whip on his back and a bad stab wound in his side although it doesn't look fatal, there's also a number of minor cuts and bruises that shouldn't be a problem.

The only thing I don't get is this." she said pointing to the separate wounds in turn before going to his left arm which had a purple blotch on it just below the shoulder. "It's not a bruise or anything in fact it seems perfectly fine" Atlanta said "don't worry about it" Grey said kneeling next to Silver. "What is it" I asked "since me and Silver are illegal born when we attack a group of monsters or interact with demigods or gods we put on this purple dye to cover up any distinguishing marks such as birth marks or tattoos" She said which made sense.

"There's also one more thing "Atlanta said looking at Grey warily "when we went into the cave to get Silver we heard Enceladus say word for word 'give me the name's and this will all end, its not like you're saving anyone they're all going to die in the end **hero** and you coming back from the future isn't going to save them' now I don't know about you guys but I'm officially confused" Atlanta said. All our eyes turned to Grey who looked like she wanted to smack Atlanta.

Please review


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Artemis POV

I was shocked about what Enceladus said "What was he talking about" I pointedly asked Grey "I don't know" Grey said. I don't know why but something told me she was lying "enough of this Phoebe call Apollo" I said she nodded and left. I turned back to Grey "I know you lying and I'm done with all these mysteries we helped you save Silver now you're going to give us some answers" I said just as Apollo flashed in "what is it Arty" He said and I jabbed him in the ribs. "I called you here because of them" I said pointing to Silver and Grey and "don't call me Arty", "you caught that Silver dude?" he asked "actually no we rescued him" Percy said.

"Then what do you want me for my daughter can take care of him" Apollo said "I called you her because I want to ask his friend Grey here some questions and I need to know that she's telling the true" I said "Ok, ask away then" he said. I turned back to Grey and said "first is what Enceladus said true, are you from the future" "whoa" Apollo shouted "back up what about the future and since when is Enceladus back I thought he died" "he's apparently reformed" Percy said. "And your daughter overheard him say that Silver here is from the future" Artemis added, Apollo turned his attention back to Grey "well are you from the future" he asked after a moment "yes" Grey said. Apollo went wide eyed and fainted "I honestly didn't see that coming" Thalia said. It took a full ten minutes to wake Apollo up during which we shook, slapped (the hunters really enjoyed that one), and dumped water on him, when he finally woke up it took him a bit to remember what was going on. "So was she telling the truth" I asked "yes" Apollo said.

It took everything I had not to freak out right there, I mean even for a goddess people from the future were a lot to take in. I turned back to Grey and calmly said "who are you, why are you in the past, and how did you get here" "I can't tell you who I am" she responded "why not" Phoebe said "because even if I'm in the past I'm still an illegal born, if knowledge of my existence and where I come from gets back to Zeus I'll be dead the day I'm born no matter where my loyalties lie" she said "she's telling the truth" Apollo informed me "fine then I won't make answer that one but answer the other two and Apollo just tell me if she starts lying" I said.

Grey sighed and moved to a sitting position "ok as for how Me and Silver are here the Fates sent us" She said "The reason that they sent us here is kind of a long story so you all may want to sit down". We all sat down except for Percy who was on watch duty but he stayed close enough to hear, Grey cleared her throat and started talking "before I start you need to know that I'm going to leave out the specifics like dates and names because this is the future and you're not supposed to know about it at all" I nodded and motion for her to continue "ok in the future Kronos will start another war in an attempt to regain his throne I know not a big shock, but this time it's different" Grey said "how so Apollo asked "because before the war started the Fates gave Kronos a prophecy, I'm not going into the wording but basically it say's that if he wins the war he not only gets his throne back, he will never again be dethroned he'll rule the world for the rest of eternity" She said flatly.

There were a lot of uneasy glances "what's the other half" Apollo said "with something like that there's always a risk to match it". "There is" Grey said "If he were to lose the war Kronos would be forced to fade, the equivalent of death for immortals. So Kronos did the smart thing, he spent years planning and gathering his army's. He made a deal with the Giants offering them domains in his kingdom should he win in exchange for their help. He also managed to get a copy of the book where the gods keep a list of their demigod children" she said "you guys have a book of us" Percy said "yes we do" Apollo replied "if we didn't it would be impossible to keep track of all of you now shut up I'm trying to hear" Percy huffed but did as he asked.

"Kronos used the book to judge whether or not his army was big enough and when it was he attacked, from how well he had planned even Athena said that we would probably loose. But both Kronos and the gods well most of the gods were surprised when we started winning against them and do you know why?" Grey asked "The illegal borns" Percy guessed "Exactly" Grey said "Our parents and grandparents knew that we would be killed if Zeus ever found out about us so our names were never put on the list and Kronos couldn't plan for us because of that. There were 8 of us in total.." "Whoa hold up you just lied right there" Apollo said.

"Fine there were 9 but I wasn't counting the last one because she was too young to fight" Grey said "now moving on, at first we just did covert missions like what me and Silver have been doing we'd raid one of their bases level the place and move on. But eventually that wasn't enough and we had to take part in the major battles, Zeus didn't know our parentage but he still wasn't happy to learn that we even existed although he only knew that 2 of us are illegal borns. The only reason he didn't kill us was because he needed us for the war, Kronos seeing that he was going to lose played his most desperate card".

"You see Kronos had stolen a special crystal from his mentor Chronous the Primordial of time" Grey said "this crystal would allow him to travel back in time once and only once to change history in his favor, after he managed to learn the parentage of 4 of us he went back in time to kill our ancestors. Because if he killed them we would never be born, he also decided to kill certain heroes that had managed to survive till then like your lieutenant Thalia here, she wasn't supposed to make it out of that warehouse." I looked at Thalia and noticed she was extremely pale. "As the change in the past met the future we literally watched as our friends were painful wiped from existence, then the second wave of deaths hit" "why would there be two waves" Phoebe asked "thats a little complicated" Grey said "let me put it this way say for example that tomorrow you save your friend Atlanta's life but instead you die today, because you died today you weren't there to save her life and she dies as well".

Realization dawn on us "so the second wave was all the people they would have save" I asked, Grey nodded "three more of the illegal born died in the second wave along with half of the demigod army, Silver here lost his entire family in it, me and him are all that's left of the mortal side" she said and I felt a fresh wave of Pity for the unconscious boy. "Silver was originally one of the weakest of the 8 but that changed when everyone died, you know its true what Nemesis says the greatest gain comes at a great price, in his anger Silver leveled the entire group of monsters we were fighting along with half the mountain we were standing on. Later the Fates come to us, you see they weren't exactly happy about Kronos changing history so they offered us a chance to fix it by going back in time" Grey said "this is a one shot thing so we can't make mistakes".

"We accepted, the Fates said that they would send us our fellow illegal borns to help as we made the necessary changes to bring them back. So far we haven't met any of them but we've been told by the Fates that it's working so we keep fighting" Grey said sighing at the last part. Atlanta walked over "Milady I hate to say this but we need to go back to camp half blood we're too exposed here and Silver needs someplace to heal Also after cleaning some of the blood off him I found more of that purple stuff on his right arm" she said "ok collect everything we need then I'll flash us back to camp" I said standing up "wait" Grey said.

"Two things first I need to all to swear on Styx not to tell anyone about what I just told you unless given permission from me or him, second give me a some time with Silver we had made a backup plan in case something like this happened" we all took the oath one by one then watched as Grey reached into her duffel bag and pulled out a necklace with an owl on it and a ring with a ruby in the middle. "These were given to us by Athena and Ares" Grey explained "they had made this on the off chance something like this might happen they alter the looks of the wearer and send a message to them with instructions on what to do when we get to camp".

Grey put on the necklace then took of her cloak and mask and stuffed them in her bag she now had golden hair and grey eye's over all she looked the same but there were subtle changes from what I could see before. Her cheekbones weren't as high, her nose was a little bigger but one thing was obvious she looked like a child of Athena, a thought which Apollo voice. "Thats the idea" Grey said "they hide what we really look like and when we get to camp I'll be claimed by Athena as her daughter as per the instructions we sent, now could someone help me with Silver". With Atlanta's help Grey removed Silver's cloak and stuffed it along with his weapons which she collapsed into smaller forms like Percy does with his swords into her pack and strapped a small 3 foot bronze sword to his belt, before putting the ring on his left hand hand. His hair changed from auburn and black to a salt-pepper color his face became more grim and his skin less tanned, looking at him now I would have guessed him to be a child of Ares which Grey confirmed would be the case and with that we flashed to camp.

Please review


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Percy POV

After we flashed to camp half blood Silver woke up and Grey explained what had happened. "Mike" Silver said "call me Mike" Grey nodded and said "ok I'll be Lucy" Silver nodded and slumped back into unconsciousness. It turns out we had been gone all night because as we headed to the big house the sun was already up which was due to the time difference and campers were already starting their morning activities. Chiron was sitting on the porch in his wheelchair form as we walked up "hello lady Artemis" He said before turning to me "any this interesting happen while you were gone" "ya there was a lot of stuff but the main thing are these two" I said pointing to Silver and Grey.

"This is Mike and Lucy" I said as Annabeth and Grover walked up, Chiron looked at at Silver and said "take him to the infirmary we need to get him looked at and Lucy may I have a word with you" Atlanta started to leave with Silver and Grover went over to help and Annabeth walked over to me but was stopped by a ring of hunters that formed around me. They knew how much Annabeth had hurt me and I was really grateful. Chiron motioned for Grey to come over "tell me Lucy do you know who I am or what this place is" Grey nodded "from what I heard the hunters say on the way here this is a camp for demigods and your name is Chiron, I'm guessing your the same one from the story's"

Chiron looked mildly surprised "so you are already familiar with the world of gods and demigods" he asked along with a few other questions to make sure, Grey nodded and answered his questions, she got all of them right except the last one which was a common mistake people learn from mortal myths. This would signify her as newer and help to obscure who she really is 'smart girl' I thought, Chiron asked her to tell her story of how she got here. Grey complied and said that found out she was a demigod a few months ago but only knew that her mom was a goddess but that was it, and left home when her dad died, soon after she ran into Mike who had basically the same thing happen to him but it was his mom. Together they traveled till they ran into a large group of monsters where Me and Artemis met them and were brought here Chiron nodded and said "well at least you're alright hopefully you'll get claimed soon, its strange usually you would have already been claimed by 13 and your what 16, 17" "17" Grey confirmed "and what do you mean claimed".

Right after a Grey owl appeared over her "that is what I mean" Chiron said "you've been claimed by your godly parent Athena" "oh cool" Grey said. Annabeth quickly walk over "hi my name is Annabeth" she said "I'm head councilor of the Athena cabin come with me, I'll show you to your new cabin mates". "I don't know maybe I should wait for Mike" Grey said nervously "heal be fine" Annabeth said "just go I'll be just fine by myself for a few minutes" someone yell I turned to see Silver walking toward us.

Both his leg and arm were now in stiff casts and he had bandages wrapped around his stomach, it must have hurt but yet there he was with a crutch in hand striding toward us. Grover was following Silver saying that he needed to get back in bed and rest but Silver just waved him off. Grey nodded and left with Annabeth, Chiron asked Silver the same Questions as Grey which Silver gave similar answers to as Grey "Grover" Chiron asked "would you please take Mike here for a tour of the camp" "sure" Grover said leaving with Silver.

I asked Chiron if he needed my help with the sword classes but he said "no, Luna turned out to be a very accomplished swordsman ,she's the one teaching the class now" I was surprised but smiled and left with Artemis, and the hunters. As we neared the bath house we noticed a ring of people and shouting, curious I walked toward them to find Melissa talking to one of the Apollo cabin kids. The guy was asking her what happened to her looks while that jerk Drew from the Aphrodite cabin was making fun of her. Melissa told her brother in her words that "daddy did it" while trying to ignore Drew who apparently didn't recognize her with how she looked now.

I was getting mad and started walking over to them when Drew said "your so pathetic I bet your own parents don't want you" Melissa looked up at her "you're wrong" she shouted definitely I was about to say the same thing when water erupted from the bath house and hit Drew. "Gross" she shouted and with a shock I realized that Melissa was the one who controlled the water, at that moment I was so proud of my daughter "that my daughter" I shouted walking over to her "that's my girl" I said in a softer tone picking her up. "Wait what do you mean your daughter" her brother who's name was todd said "well I adopted her ergo she's my daughter" I said "and apparently she got some of my water powers" "daddy your back" she said hugging me around the neck, todd looked flabbergasted and left not knowing what to say.

It was then that I heard someone laughing and turned to see Silver standing there with Grover laughing at what just happened. Some guy started walking towards me with his fists clenched, I recognized him as Drew's boyfriend Jake. Jake was a big guy with a lot of attitude he was also a son of Ares and probably the biggest jerk in camp, there was nothing to low for him to do if it meant getting even "Percy hand over the girl" he said as two of his brothers walked up "no" I said flatly "she needs to be taught a lesson now hand her over or you're going to get it too" Silver moved between Melissa and him "let it go man" he said "she's just a little girl" "no" Jake said "she hurt my girlfriend and she's going to pay" "then you'll have to go through me" Silver said.

Jake clenched his teeth "fine by me" he said and his brothers went to 'take care of' Silver which I thought was dumb 'seriously you're going to use three guys against one guy on crutches' I thought. It turned out they were the ones who needed help, Silver leaned back on his crutch and kicked the first one in the face with his good foot ducked a punch from the second guy which he took out by taking out the guy's legs with his crutch and hitting him in the face with the shoulder end of his crutch just as Clarisse walk over to see what was going on. Jake charged and Silver used his good leg to jump three feet in the air over to him and slamming his fist in Jakes face as he come down gracefully landing on his good leg "could you toss me my crutch" Silver said standing on one foot.

"Who are you" Clarisse said coming over "and Prissy what the heck happened" "well Drew was picking on my daughter…" "you have a daughter?" Clarissa asked "ya meet my adoptive daughter Melissa Jackson" Melissa waved "well any way Melissa got mad and hit her with water making your brother Jake mad so he came after Melissa and Mike here said that Jake had to go through him first and promptly kicked his but when he tried" I said. Clarisse looked disgusted by her brothers for trying to hurt a little girl then at Silver who was just standing there "hello I'm Clarisse" she said holding out her hand "Mike" he answered shaking her hand but not looking at her "you know it's rude not to look at the person you're talking to" she said Silver took off his glasses revealing his eyes.

They were almost completely white, you could see the outline line of his irises but it was impossible to tell the color "you're blind" Clarisse said which seemed kinda obvious to me Silver just nodded and put his glasses back on "so you just beat the crap out of three of my best soldiers while basically crippled and blind "yep" was his only answer. "If you're blind then how did you fight like that, it was like you knew where they were" I said "sight in only one of five senses I've learn to use the other four to make up for it" he said just as a red boar appeared over his head. "Looks like you're a child of Ares" Clarisse said.

"Oh" Silver said "here come with me I'll take you back to our cabin" she said before looking at Grover and saying "I'll take it from here". After she left Grover walked over to me "well that was interesting" I said "ya" Grover replied "but theres something weird about him" he said "how so" I asked "his smell is off" he said "what do you mean" "well every demigod has a certain smell based on who their godly parent is you smell like the ocean and Nico smells like death, since Mike is a son of Ares he should smell like blood and sweat but he doesn't" "what does he smell like" I asked "he smells like forests and lake water mixed in with what I think is frozen seawater" "You're right that is weird" I said and we left.

Clarisse POV

Mike was kind of an odd guy he didn't really talk that much but had no problem stopping something he thought was wrong. I took him back to the cabin and walked him to his cot "thank you" he said sitting down "no problem" I said "theres a trunk at the end of your bed where you can put your stuff" he nodded and I heard a knock at the door I turned to see Annabeth and a new girl I didn't recognize standing in the doorway to our cabin "who are you" I asked "I'm Lucy Mike's friend can I come in" she asked I looked at Mike "do you know this girl" he nodded "sure you can come in just be quick" "thanks" she said "I was just dropping off his stuff" "thanks" he said as she set a pack on the bed "you're welcome" she said before leaving "well see ya around" she called. When Jess our cabin medic got back I had him take a look at Mike "wow your really banged up" she said afterwards "what happened".

"Me and my friend Lucy ran into a group of monsters on the way here" he said "ok and why is there purple dye on your arms" Mike tensed and said "its to cover up a part of my life I'd rather not talk about" he said and left it at that. Over the next week Zeus placed both camps on lock down not even allowing the hunters to leave. I also noticed some other strange things about Mike, he had a very kind heart and wasn't quick to anger like most children of Ares, he loved little kids and would spend most of the day with them just playing games and took special care of Natalie my half sister who got pregnant on a one night stand with some guy about 8 ½ months ago but she seemed happy, he also had a zero tolerance for disrespecting women which I didn't mind, and probably the weirdest thing was liked to go outside at night and just sit with his back to the cabin staring up at the sky.

The first few nights were over cast which seemed to make him a little grumpy but not horribly, one night which also happened to be the night of the full moon after the campfire I went back to the cabin to see him sitting in his usual spot. He looked at peace sitting there "hey Mike" I said looking at him "hi Clarisse" he said "why do you always sit out here" I asked he chuckled a bit "my mom was a sort of forest ranger she would make sure the number of dangerous animals stayed low. Back when you known before I couldn't use my eye's she would take me and my adoptive sisters with her and we would spend the whole night talking and looking up at the stars.

Even though I can't do the same now when I sit here I can still remember those times we had before they died." "what happened" I asked "It was a monster attack" he said and I thought I saw a tear run down his cheek "their deaths were one of the last things I saw". I put a hand on his shoulder and left I looked back at him and even though everything was bathed in moon light it almost seemed to shimmer around him like it recognized him I shook the thought out of my head and went to sleep.

The next morning Chiron called a councilors meeting and informed us that the Olympians would be coming to camp along with some demigods from the other camp and to be on our best behavior. When I got back to the Ares cabin just about everyone had left except for Mike and Jess who were currently having an argument "you need to stay in bed" Jess said "your bones can't heal if you don't rest as it is you're going to take two or three months to heal" "I'm fine" Mike said standing up "no your not" Jess said "till that those casts come off your not leaving the cabin" Mike looked at him and raised an eyebrow "so if cast comes off I can leave?" he asked Jess looked at him uncertainly but nodded.

Mike walked out to the little concre block we used as step to get into the cabin and slammed his left leg down with all his might "what are you doing" Jess shouted as the cast shattered, cringed inwardly 'that had to hurt with a broken leg' I thought. Jess ran over to Mike who was now testing his weight on his left leg "seems fine" he said Jess checked out the leg and looked at me "I don't get it" He said "that leg should still be busted but its fine" "I heal fast" Mike said "I'll say Jess said looking at him. Mike lifted his right leg and slammed his right arm against it shattering that cast to and started to take off his bandages.

Jess did a full check up and even got an Apollo campers opinion and as near as they could tell Mike was in perfect health. "I'm heading down to the sword arena" he said "good" I said "than we can do your test" "test" he said looking back at me (he didn't really need to but he asked me not to tell anyone he was blind because he didn't want to be treated differently and he did a good job covering it up). "test?" he asked "what test" "we give it to every new Ares kid we get, it's just a test so we know what you physical capabilities are" He nodded and said "well lets go then".

First I took him to the chariot tracks thats where the campers would run laps if they wanted, The average time it took for one of my cabin mates to finish the run was about 10 minutes he did it in 4 shocking both me and Jess. Next we had the climbing wall in lava mode this one we didn't judge on time, we just gave them a score between 1 and 10 based on how difficult it was for them to do 1 being worst and 10 being best.

He pulled off an 8, we then tested his flexibility and strength both of which he did fairly well in then we moved on to weapons he was ok with a spear but not the best I'd seen. When it came to ranged weapons (a.k.a. bows and throwing knives) he did extremely well, the throwing knives were all dead center which I had no idea had he did that seeings as he was blind and right after showed skills with a bow that would put an Apollo camper to shame. Finally we got to sword fighting which I was anxious to see since that was the only weapon he had on him besides the bow and quiver we picked up at the archery range.

Jake had insisted on being the one to test him since he was the best with a sword in the cabin, but I think he was more keen on getting revenge on Mike for embarrassing him the first day here. Jake left to 'get ready' and came a few minutes later saying he was good to go.

Annabeth walked up right as the test started "so what's going on" she said "just giving the newbie his final test" I said pointedly. I didn't really get along with Annabeth that much after her breakup with Percy "oh so how's he doing" she asked "so far he's got the highest score I've ever seen" I said watching the fight. "Is that Jake" she said worriedly "ya why" "a few minutes ago he asked me if he could borrow my invisibility cap in exchange for getting a look at the battle tactics you guys have" "say what!" I said looking at her then back at the fight as Mike knocked Jake on the ground. The whole fight Mike had been in control and it was obvious who was the better swordsman "yield" he said "sorry not happening" Jake said putting on Annabeth's hat and vanishing. Mike didn't move for a while waiting for Jake to make his move and personally I doubted he even knew Jake had gone invisible. Suddenly Mike raised his sword like he was blocking and we heard a loud clang signifying he just stopped Jakes sword. I watched as Mike would make fast and hard slashes as he continued to press Jake forcing him to go on the defensive.

A lot of people started to notice and soon most of the camp including the hunters were watching as Mike fought an invisible Jake, finally Mike threw an uppercut hitting Jake square in the face and knocking of the cap. We all gasped as he became visible again he was covered in sweat and bruises, Mike put his sword to Jakes throat "How could you see me!" Jake yelled Mike ignored him and simple said "yield" Jake just got madder and madder until he did something only me and one other child of Ares (a.k.a. Frank Zang) had managed to do. He went into what Ares campers call berserk mode (because it usually comes on through anger) or as everyone else calls it the blessing of Ares. I thought Mike was a dead man because while we're like that we're almost impossible to beat. Jake knocked Mikes sword out of his hand and discarded his own in the process. Jake threw a punch at Mike chest, the hit would probably put him in the hospital for a couple weeks but he didn't make an attempt to move instead he just caught Jakes punch.

I couldn't believe he had caught it and that's when I noticed the red aura around Mike it was a bit different from Jake's which seemed to flow out of his like a steady stream. Mike's on the other was like a tidal wave fighting to break free. Mike in one swift motion pulled Jake forward and punched him in the back of the neck successfully knocking him out and let his own blessing of Ares dissipate. Everybody just stared as Mike walked out with the exception of two the first his friend Lucy who didn't seem surprised and that new girl in the Poseidon cabin Luna who still looked shocked. I thought I heard Luna say to Lucy "since when can he do that" she asked "you missed a lot in the time you were gone" Lucy answered.

Later I found Mike sitting by Zeus's fist and sat down next to him "go a head" he said "I know you want to ask" I was surprised he knew but asked anyway "how did you use the blessing of Ares so easily I mean usually its a pain just to activate but for you it almost seemed effortless" "well here's the short answer" he said "inside every demigod is the power they inherited from their godly parent for children of Ares that power is manifested as his blessing, for a child of Poseidon it's a hurricane. These forms or modes if you will are specific to each god but can be similar between them like Poseidon and Zeus. For everyone theres a certain trigger that releases that power all you need to do if find your trigger and how to set it off when you need it." I was a little confused but asked "could you teach me to do that" "have you ever used it before" he asked. "Once" I said he smiled "then yes I can" he said we heard the blow of a horn "we need to get back" I said "the gods were coming today with an announcement"

Apollo POV (the day before the gods announcement)

Even day's after the conversion with Grey my head was still reeling from what I had learned. I tried to put it out of my mind as we neared the end of another council meeting "so its all agreed those twelve will be the ones" I nodded, I was not entirely happy about it but I couldn't abject that they were worthy. After the meeting I went over to Artemis's palace wanting to talk to her and walked in, normally if her hunters were here I would have to knock but she was by herself so I didn't worry about it. I check her kitchen, living room, and gym before heading to her bedroom. As I walked up to the door I could hear her singing Taylor swift

"...I don't know about you

but I'm feeling 22

everything will be alright

if you keep me next to you

You don't know about me

but I bet you want to

everything will be alright

if we just keep dancing like we're

22, 22 …"

I stifled a laugh 'this is perfect blackmail' I thought as I pulled out my Ipod and recorded her singing the rest of the song, in truth she had a beautiful voice but it wasn't like her to sing especially love songs come to think of it she had been doing a lot a strange things lately. Artemis walked out of her room and immediately walk away in the opposite direction I was in not even noticing me, I thought about scaring her but stopped myself when I noticed two things a) she was wearing makeup it wasn't a ton just a tiny bit of blush that made her eyes pop 'Arty never wears make up' I thought and and she had her hair down instead of her usual french braid b) she was wearing a beautiful blue dress that cut up to a little past her knee and complimented her curves nicely. 'Ok somethings up' I thought and decided to follow her, just before she left she put on a pair of silver crescent moon earrings and changed her form so she now had brown hair, tanned skin, and blue eye's before flashing out.

I followed her to a fancy restaurant and waited a little ways back as she told the hostess the name for her reservation, I changed my clothes before going in and getting me a table where I would have a clear view of Artemis. I found her sitting at a table talking and laughing with someone but I couldn't see him because of a 3 ton guy sitting in front of him. They eventually walked to the other side of the restaurant which was being used as a dance floor and started to dance.

After about an hour Arty and the guy left the dance floor and headed to the bathroom (hey we may be gods but we still got to use it to) before she left though the guy leaned forward and kissed her, I was expecting a slap to come but instead she kissed him back and left smiling. I decided that I needed to meet this guy so I went over and tapped him on his shoulder "hey kid" I said the guy turned around it was Percy "oh hey Apollo" Percy said nervously I looked at Percy in the most threatening way I could "I'm going to ask you one question and you better answer honestly" I said "did you or did you not just kiss my sister" "yes" he said and I was about ready to knock him into next week "I kinda here on a date with her" he continued rubbing the back of his head.

"Does Arty know this is a date" I asked "yes" he said, my anger didn't go away but was more buried under my shock "since when have you two been dating" I asked "about a month" he said. I was dumbfounded "just wondering do you know what that's like to a god" I said "it's different between gods and mortals?" Percy asked, I rolled my eye's and figured I better tell him. "just so you know gods and goddess feel emotions a lot stronger than mortals, it comes with the heightened power, for a god a month of dating feels like a year of dating which means she's really into you" Percy tapped his pocket and looked to see if Arty was coming "well that's reassuring" he said looking back to me "Apollo can I ask you a question" he asked "sure what is it" I said "since I can't really ask your dad without him killing me I'd like to ask your permission to marry Artemis" Percy said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Apollo POV

To be completely honest I wasn't sure how to react to his question, part of me was ready to punch his lights out for even thinking he might be good enough for my sister. But before he did my brain kicked in and I started thinking 'he is extremely loyal' I thought 'so he won't go cheating on my sister, but he won't hang out with me if I'm head to a bar or some of favorite clubs' (this started right after the giant war when Percy and Apollo became good friends). 'Actually Arty hates that I do it so that's probably a good thing. He's a good fighter, even dad recognized he was good enough to protect Arty.'

I looked at Percy, he looked handsome I guess I'm not gay though but I picked up an idea for what girls look for over the years. I thought about a few other things but two things came to mind that were a game changers first 'Arty really seems happy with Percy and he a good guy' and second 'dad's been wanting sis to marry for a while and I know he's been trying to get her to marry Heracules' (him and Hebe aren't married) 'that's why he wanted him to be guardian of the hunt but she hates him, if I let her marry Percy she's happy and she can get out of any chance of marrying that pig plus it wouldn't be that bad to have Percy as a brother'.

I looked at Percy who was getting really nervous and said "ok I give you my blessing to marry my sister, but if you hurt her I will throw you in tartarus myself got it" Percy nodded smiling "thank you" he said. I was about to leave when I remembered something "oh and Percy just so you know when it comes to marriage for a god or goddess the moment the girl says yes and puts on the ring you're officially married. Also don't tell Arty you asked my permission to marry her or we're both dead." I said flashing out.

Percy POV

I stood there stunned by what Apollo just said, the part about the instant marriage thing not Artemis killing us I already knew that. I felt someone grab my hand and I looked over to see Arty with her hand in mine "hey you want to take a walk outside" I asked "sure" she said. We walked along the beach which happened to be near the restaurant, the moon was shining brightly and the sea slightly choppy which matched the nervous feeling in my gut. I turned to Artemis and said "Arty there's something I wanted to tell you" I took a deep breath "I love you more than anything and I want to be with you for the rest of my life however long that may be" I said dropping to a knee and pulling out a little black box "so Artemis will you marry me".

I sat there for a while and started to get nervous because of her stunned expression. My mind started playing all the different scenarios including me getting shot by her bow and turned into an animal for even suggesting it. But she answered with my single most favorite word in the english language "yes" she said kissing me. We broke apart just long enough for me to slip the the ring on her finger, I had asked Hephaestus to forge it for me (without telling him who it was for of course). It was a simple silver ring with the center middle third made of a dark sea emerald with the words '_I will always love you'_ carved into it that would disappear if the wearer wanted them to.

As soon as the ring was on her finger we were both enveloped in a white light signifying that we were now married. I kissed her again before returning to the restaurant to finish our dance. Afterwards we went back to camp, we talked in her private room and decided that we would break the news to the hunters in the morning. I was just about to leave when there was a knock at the door and Artemis had me move off to the side. Arty opened the door and Thalia walked in and locked the door behind her "Milady I need to talk to you about me and Nico" and before I could voice my presence she said "On our date today he proposed and I said yes, now I know that you only gave me permission to date but…" Artemis held up a hand effectively cutting her off.

"It's ok Thalia I'll allow it" Arty said "in fact I was going to announce to the hunters that they could date tomorrow" "really" Thalia said slightly surprised "so I guess that means things have been going well with your boyfriend" Artemis merly held up the back of her hand and said "you tell me". Thalia ran over and said "he proposed" Arty nodded "and you said yes" she nodded again blushing. Thalia stood up straight, folded her arms across her chest and said "do I finally get to meet this guy now that you two are engaged" "well technically we're married" Artemis said "WHAT" Thalia shouted 'good thing we're in a soundproof room' I thought as I rubbed my ears.

"Since I'm a goddess the moment I said yes we we're by ancient law already married" Artemis explained. "And I guess it is only right that you know who my husband is" she said standing up and walking over to me. That was when Thalia noticed me for the first time, she paled "P-Percy how long have you been there" she asked "the whole time" I said. Thalia looked at Artemis and said "Artemis I'm so sorry I should have made sure we were alone before I started talking about your boyf-husband I mean". "Its fine Thalia in fact I would like to introduce you to Perseus Jackson, Hero of Olympus, Prince of the sea, and My husband" she said giving me a peck on the lips.

"Percy you're Artemis's husband" she asked incredulously "that would be correct pine cone face" I said putting my arm around Artemis. Thalia congratulated us on our marriage and we did the same inturn for her and Nico, then I thought of something that I had to voice "um Artemis" I said "I just realised that now that we're married you're officially Melissa mom" Artemis hugged me tighter "our little girl" she said looking up at me "this is the best birthday present ever". 'crap it's her birthday' I thought "happy birthday" I said before mouthing to Thalia '_what's the date_' she held in a laugh and wrote something on a piece of paper and held it up 'March 12' it said '_thankyou_' I mouthed.

"Well I'll let you two go to bed you look like you need some rest" Thalia said leaving. I looked down at Artemis "about that … I'm going to sleep in my cabin to night" I said "why" "Because you leave the door open all night so they can come talk to you and I think it would be a really bad if that's how they found out" "you have a point" she said giving me a kiss "besides I have some other stuff I need to do on Olympus" she kissed me again "see you tomorrow" she said and I left.

Artemis POV

After Percy left I flashed to Aphrodite's palace to flaunt my new wedding ring, this kind of thing wasn't really my style but I was in an exceptional mood. Aphrodite was already there with Athena and Hestia, Aphrodite insisted that we had to have a weekly meeting where we gave status updates on our relationships. We couldn't really say no because of how long we kept her in the dark. "Oh finally Artemis is here" Aphrodite said "now we can get started" she pulled us onto the couch and sat on the couch directly across from us on the the coffee table.

"So what the news I feel love rolling off you girls" I decided to go first "well this is new" I said holding out my hand. Aphrodite squealed and grabbed my hand "he proposed" I nodded *fifteen minutes later* "ok, ok" Aphrodite said calming down a bit "what about you" she asked Athena but before she could answer we heard someone clear their throat. We turned around to see Hera standing in the hallway "I think I've heard enough" she said walking towards us "I'm guessing you probably don't want me to tell Zeus about your little boyfriends so how about we make a deal"

"What kind of deal" Athena said "oh it's simple really" Hera said "Zeus has a little ring that I made him swear by the strongest oaths I could, never to take off. The ring is enchanted to prevent him from having affairs but the amount of energy needed to power it is hard to come by which brings me to my offer." Hera pulled out a piece of Paper that looked to be made of gold. "Because of what's going to happen tomorrow I have a feeling there's going to be a lot of baby gods soon so I want their first 20 years of godhood" Hera said "by signing this with your blood you are willingly giving me their power, for the first 20 years of their life they'll be just like regular demigods, mortal but when they turn 20 they'll become full gods instantly you won't need the consent of the council."

"Also I want the godhood of six of your kids total, by nature of this spell you can't each do two so one will have 1 the next 2 and the last 3 you can either decide yourselves or make it random to be honest I don't care. In exchange I will keep any knowledge I have about your relationships now and in the future to myself, I'll also help cover for you when I can" She said. "oh and no sending messages to your little boyfriends or Zeus will know before they even arrive" I took a deep breath and Athena said "what you ask requires three of us, do you intend on have Aphrodite sign this to". "no" Hera said shaking her head "Hestia will be the third" "but she's not with anyone" I said "oh really" Hera said looking at her sister. Hestia looked down "actually that's has recently changed I was going to bring it up in the meeting".

I looked at Hestia and Athena and we came to a silent agreement "what do we do" Athena said. Hera walked us through the steps, we decided to make it random on who had the most mortal children. After we finished each of our right arms glowed and black bands with our sacred animal on each appeared on our arms "what are these" I asked "oh those represent your kids" Hera said "when they become gods the band will break, they will also have an identical band on their arm" Hera got up to leave but I had a something that was nagging at me "why us rather than any of the other gods you could have pick to do this" I asked "because among the kids the three of you have will be firstborns" Hera said over her shoulder.

The first thing we did was see who got what number of bands, Athena had 1 with an owl on it, Hestia had 2 with cranes, and I had 3 with wolves (I know that's not her sacred animal but in this story it is). After that I had to ask "so what is a first born, I mean I get that its the first kid we have but what does that have to do with anything" I said. Hestia just looked at me and said "well when a god or goddess has their first child more of their power is given to them making them stronger than normal, their more intune with their parents domains, this is usually shown as a birthmark or a tattoo somewhere on their body, haven't you noticed that eagle tattoo and Ares's hand thats his mark. Also there's one more thing the child must be naturally born which means that even though Athena has had many children she has yet to have her firstborn."

We sat while me and Athena took all that in, I was mostly trying to figure out how I was going to tell Percy what I had done and I imagine Athena was doing the same thing. "Lets get back to the meeting" Athena said and I nodded my head in agreement needing something to take my mind off what just happened. Athena simply said that she had a big surprise that was going to happen during tomorrow's council meeting which annoyed Aphrodite to no end but we moved on. Hestia blushed when we asked what her news was "well there's this boy at camp half blood that I've had a crush on for a while, he was one of the few people that could see me and we talked often and over the last month I realized that I loved him."

"So thats why you've been in your 18 year old form all month" Athena said and Hestia nodded and continued "then yesterday he did something I didn't expect. After dinner while everyone was at the campfire we were talking and he accidently let it slip that he loved me too. At first both of us were shocked but he seemed to gather his courage and he swore on styx that he loved me and had for a while. Then he asked me to marry him and I said yes" Hestia finished showing us a ring that was made of a solid red ruby and shimmered as if it was fire. I have to say my mouth was on the floor but I was happy "so who is he" Aphrodite asked getting like two inches from Hestia's face.

Hestia made her back up then said "Leo, Leo Valdez", we all said our congratulations and Aphrodite made an announcement "I'm pregnant" she said. I reached out with my power to make sure she was and to check on the health of the baby seeings as I was the goddess of childbirth and all, her baby was fine which didn't surprise me what did was the other thing I sensed. Athena noticed the look on my face and asked me what was wrong "Aphrodite isn't the only one" I said before I could stop myself which successfully gave me everyones full and undivided attention. "Are you.." Aphrodite started to say but I shook my head she then look at Athena who did the same before looking at Hestia who went from paralyzed in place to practically screaming in joy "I'm going to be a mom" over and over. On that happy note we separated and went home.

Percy POV

The next morning I got up and went to a meeting with Chiron and the other cabin leaders where he informed us about the gods coming to visit and to be on our best behavior. Afterwards I went straight to Artemis's cabin with Thalia "so you nervous about telling them" she asked I nodded. We walked in and Artemis asked us all to link hand so she could flash us to her palace. Once there she pulled me into a side room "Percy there's something I need to tell you" she said. "What is it" I asked and she looked away "last night Hera came to me, she found out about us somehow and she gave me a choice. I had to give her the first 20 years of godhood our first 3 kids would have or she would tell Zeus and have you killed so I agreed to her terms, I'm so sorry" Artemis said starting to cry in the last half.

I pulled her close "its ok, we'll be fine we'll still be a family" I said. She looked up at me with tears in her eye's "your not mad" she asked "why would I be, this couldn't have been an easy decision to make and you did your best". Artemis calmed down and gave me kiss before we headed back into the main room "where did you two run off to" Phoebe said "we just needed to talk about somethings" I said. "Also I have a few announcements I would like to make" Artemis said "first I have decided that I will allow you all to date and marry a boy if you so choose but the boy must be cleared by me"

Most hunters mouths dropped at her statement "the next announcement will be given by Thalia" Artemis said stepping aside, Thalia took a deep breath "Lady Artemis over the past month has let me date a boy as a sort of test run to see if it could work and as you can see it did. But that's not the announcement, the announcement is that I'm engaged now to Nico di Angelo" she said most didn't know what to think but some of Thalia's closer friends come up and congratulate her.

"I have one other announcement" Artemis said "I myself am now married" this led to an uproar of questions such as 'who is he' and 'were you forced to marry him'. She waited for them to calm down and said "I will say this right now I was not forced or pressured by him or anyone else to marry him, I chose to marry him of my own free will" Artemis took a deep breath "Now without further adieu I would like to introduce you to my husband Percy Jackson".

All the hunters eyes widened and turned to me except Thalia who already knew, I wasn't sure what to say so I just stood there waiting to see how they would react. Melissa walked over to Artemis and asked in a very cute voice "if you married my daddy does that make you my mommy" Artemis nodded with a smile on her face. "Mommy!" Melissa said hugging her tightly around the waste and everyone smiled. Thankfully the hunters accepted it and I only got shot once by a blunt arrow from Phoebe who was just joking around but it still hurt. Artemis then sent the hunters back to camp while me and her went to the throne room where we found my dad and Zeus by themselves talking.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Zeus POV

I flashed into the throne room on Olympus 10 minutes early because Poseidon wanted to talk to me about something. My brother flashed in a second later and we started exchanging stories and made small talk but with the meeting was starting soon so I asked him to get to the point. My brother took a deep breath "As you know me and Athena have been somewhat hostile to each other in council meetings over the past month" "that's an understatement" I said. "I think I have found a way to fix that" Poseidon said I thought it would be nice if they made peace so I motion for him to continue.

"Ok well I would like to ask your permission to marry her" I started laughing so hard I fell on the ground. "That's a good one brother" I said picking myself off the ground, I looked at Poseidon to see he wasn't amused "you're serious" I asked he nodded and I was about to reject the idea completely but Poseidon said "I'm not saying that it should be an arranged marriage, I would propose and everything and she would be able to reject the proposal if she wants it's completely her choice".

I still didn't like it but then an idea came to my mind 'Athena hates him' I thought 'she would probably beat the Hades out of him for even trying such a thing' a smile crossed my face in anticipation for what was about to come. I put a hand on his shoulder and said "you know what sure, I Zeus lord of the sky and king of the gods give you Poseidon god of the sea Permission to marry my daughter Athena".

The others started flashing in so me and Poseidon went to our respective thrones. I thought about doing my usual theatrics but decided against it wanting to see Poseidon get beat up. I noticed Percy was here so I had to keep things discreet "This meeting is for any changes or objections anyone may have before we go down to camp" I said "I have one but I think it would be best if the boy waited outside" Hades said pointing to Percy.

Poseidon kindly asked if Percy would step outside for a moment to which he agreed. Once the doors closed Hades cleared his throat and said "I plan on making my son Nico Prince of the underworld and heir to my throne, therefore I request that he be made into a minor god because it wouldn't be fit if he was just an immortal" I wasn't happy about it but it was important that the three of us have heirs should the need ever arise so I agreed along with most of the council. Poseidon was the next to speak up "since Triton has given up his place as Prince of the sea and any ties to me I would like to request the same for my son Percy".

I objected to this but Hestia got me to put it to a vote since this would affect the entire council and you know what I lost, out of 14 Olympians 9 decided to let him become a god. The only ones that sided with me was Hera and Ares, Dionysus and Hephaestus didn't vote. "Is there anything else" I said slightly annoyed "yes" Poseidon said "and what would that be" I asked "I'm talking about the thing we discussed before the meeting, and could we call Percy back in I want him to be here for this" I realized what he was talking about and said "sure". Poseidon started to get up from his throne and I said "wait" I summoned a video camera and started it "sorry just wanted to get this on tape"

Poseidon got up and walked over to Athena stopping a few feet (In proportion to our larger forms) from her throne and went down to one knee "Athena goddess of wisdom will you marry me" he said Pulling out a ring made completely of gray diamond. The council was silent except for Ares who summoned a bag of popcorn in preparation for the coming show. Athena got up from her throne and summoned her spear "stand up" she said in a firm voice 'here it comes' I thought as he stood up "you want to know what my answer is" she said and I zoomed in getting ready for the first blow. Poseidon nodded, Athena just a few inches from his face and said "my answer is...yes" she said kissing him before putting on the ring which glowed meaning they were now married.

If the camera didn't have a strap around my hand I would have dropped it I was in so much shock, I was about to ask why when Aphrodite exclaimed "that was your big surprise Athena" and I got mad "you planned this Athena" I screamed "how". Athena looked at me "well Poseidon and I have been dating for a while and he wanted to marry me but he knew he would need to get your blessing" she said "so you came up with a plan to trick me into saying yes" I said feeling utterly betrayed "no I didn't" Athena said "I told Poseidon that he had to get it on his own, he was the one who came up with making it look like we hated each other more than ever so when he asked your permission you would give it thinking I would all but kill him." I felt less betrayed.

I looked at my brother who was grinning like a mad man "nice one dad" Percy said "yes it turns out there's a brain in all that seaweed" Athena said "dang right" Poseidon said "wait what" he said looking at Athena who started laughing along with half of the council. I put on a sweet smile "oh brother" I said getting Poseidon's attention "I will abide by what I said but I expect you to be faithful to my daughter and will kill any mortal children you sire from this point on" effectively ending the laughter "now to camp half blood" I said "and Hermes get the other demigods that we need".

Thalia POV (camp half blood)

After we got back to camp half blood I had to spend the next 20 minutes answering questions about me and Nico. After that we went down to the archery range, I noticed a crowd forming by the arena so I went to see what was going on along with several of the hunters. I saw Silver fighting something I couldn't see which turned out to be that jerk Jake from the Ares cabin who was wearing Annabeth's cap. I was impressed that he was able to fight an invisible opponent so well, but I was way more impressed when he took him down in less than ten seconds while both of them had Ares' blessing. 'So he's a child of Ares' I thought since it was well known that only a child of Ares could use it.

Piper POV

After the fight between Jake and Mike I went into town to pick up a special item from the store. My friend Luna from the Poseidon cabin asked if she could come with and I couldn't think of a good enough reason to tell her no without telling her the truth. We went to the store and Luna disappeared for a bit so I took the opportunity to pick 'it' up and was out the door where I found Luna waiting for me with a Mcdonalds bag.

"Sorry I slept in and missed breakfast and we missed lunch coming into town so I went to pick us up some food" she said holding the bag. I took some fries and a veggie wrap as we walked "I'm surprised you remember that I'm vegetarian" I said "do I really look like I pay so little attention" she said pouting I laughed and she immediately smiled. That was Luna for you so would over exaggerate all the time and usually could make just about anyone laugh especially her little sister.

Speaking of her sister I had noticed a while ago that except for the sea green eyes the two didn't really look a like, I mean together you could tell they were sisters by a few simple shared looks but separately you would never guess they were related. Also despite Zoe being so shy to just about everyone she had a very big personality always laughing and running around like she had way too much sugar. The weird part was that with some people like me and Jason or the hunters of Artemis she would open up instantly, but with others she wouldn't talk to them at all or even look at them almost like she was scared.

Out of nowhere Luna slams into me making me fall to the ground and I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder. I look down at it to see an arrow head sticking out, turning behind me I see Luna kill what I think was a dracena by cutting off one of its arms then its head I could have sworn I heard her say "I thought I killed all of them". "You ok Piper" she asked running over to me "ya" I said "but I can't use my arm". Luna nodded and said "hold still this is gonna hurt a lot".

Luna snapped the arrow head off and pulled out the shaft then she used used her water power to clean the wound and bandage it. "Sorry that's all I can do right now" she said helping me up before picking up my bag and the stuff that had fallen out which included my pregnancy test still in the box. When Luna picked it up she looked at it for a sec then tossed it in the bag, I started to say something but Luna just held up a hand and said "what you do with your boyfriend is your business and I promise I wont tell anyone" "thank you" I said.

When we got back to camp Jason got upset and said that I wasn't going anywhere without him. Then we got called to the theater where everyone was seated by Chiron. Percy arrived with the council and a moment later Hermes showed up with Nico, Reyna, Dakota, and Frank. Zeus cleared his throat and an IM appeared to the right of us "We are here today for to honor the courage and bravery of 12 individuals who have gone above and beyond what any would have expected, given the significance of this event we have decided to broadcast it to the Romans as well so that they may be apart of it. May I please have the seven from the proficy step forward along with Reyna, Dakota, Nico, Thalia, and Clarisse.

We did as he asked and lined up in front of the theater while Zeus launched into a 20 minute speech about courage, bravery, and duty. After ending his speech he turned to us "Now the 12 of you have done a great service for the gods so we would like to give you a gift please hold out your right arm" he said. We did and he chanted something in ancient Greek, my fore arm started to burn and glow.

As the light died down I looked at my arm and it said 'Vindicem IV' in faintly glowing pink letters "you have been marked as the one of the 12 Vindicem, the champions of the gods. With this blessing you will heal faster and your body will be harder to hurt (think of it as much weaker version of the curse of Achilles). When the times comes you will be able to pass it on to a demigod who you feel is worth, if for some reason you die before you can the gods will bestow it themselves."

"You may have noticed that your marks glow a certain color this represents your heritage" I looked around and sure enough everyone varied in color. Thalia and Jason's was yellowish, Percy's was green, Hazel and Nico's was some how glowing black, etc. "When you pass these on the glow will fade but the mark will remain in simple black letters so everyone will know who you are. The Roman numeral next to it is so future Vindicem will know who the predecessors were and the importance of the title they now bear. Also as the first Vindicem all 12 of you may chose to become immortal right here right now". One by one we all answered except for Percy and Nico who were told to wait for now. Clarisse, Reyna, Dakota, and Annabeth declined while the rest of us accepted.

After that Zeus had us all sit down except for Percy and Nico. Poseidon and Hades walked in front of their own son "Percy" Poseidon said "I offer you the title of Prince of the sea and to become heir to my throne" "And Nico" Hades said "I offer you the title of Prince of the underworld to become heir to my throne" "do the two of you accept" Zeus said. Percy and Nico looked at each other "we accept" they said in unison.

The Olympians brought forth a small plate of food for each of them and told them to eat everything which they did and started to glow. When the glow died down the two almost collapsed "what happened" Nico asked "well you see only gods can be heirs to the thrones of the big 3, since you accepted to become our heirs we made you gods" Poseidon said shocking every one "now hold on the Fates should be here in a moment to give you your domains and any other titles"

As if on cue the Fates appeared and walked up to Nico "we the Fates pronounce you Nico god of fallen heroes, shadows, and nobility. The ghost king, Prince of the underworld, and heir to the throne of Hades" they said before turning to Percy "we the Fates pronounce you Perseus god of heroes, swordsmanship, loyalty, tides, and the arctic sea. The bane of titans and giants, Prince of the sea and heir to the throne of Poseidon". When the Fates finished speaking the flashed out, Poseidon whispered something to Zeus who looked upset but nodded "before we conclude this my brother Poseidon has announce meant he would like to make" He said before stepping back. "As many of you may have heard" Poseidon began "I have recently divorced my wife and former queen of the see Amphitrite".

"Today I would like to announce my marriage and the new queen of the sea" I have to admit I was excited, this was big news Olympion relationships almost never change Poseidon continued "I would like to introduce you to Athena goddess of wisdom, Queen of the sea, and my Wife". Athena blush a moved to stand by Poseidon, nobody could really believe what just happened so Zeus ended the ceremony and dismissed everyone. Everyone else left while me, the rest of the seven, Athena cabin and the Poseidon cabin stayed. Mike from the Ares cabin said something to Artemis and left. Poseidon and Athena were also still here and I realized they were waiting to see how their kids were going to take the news.

"Yes we had some bad arguments over the years but we've moved past them" "ya right" Annabeth said "you probably forced my mother to marry you" "he didn't" Athena said "what" Annabeth said "Poseidon didn't force me I chose to marry him of my own free will" Athena said flatly. We continued congratulating them but the mood had been killed by Annabeth's outburst so Poseidon and Athena said their goodbyes and left. "Why did you do that Annabeth" Percy scolded "you couldn't just accept that they were happy" "oh like you have room to talk you're a god now what happened to your girlfriend Diana" she shouted back "for your information as of yesterday we are no longer dating" he said Annabeth seemed to smile and ran out of the amphitheater.

Please review


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Artemis POV

"Piper we need to talk" I said "ok sure" Piper said, I put my hand on her shoulder and flashed us to my palace. "What are we doing here" she asked "I thought you would prefer if we talked about this in a more private setting" I said "talk about what I still don't know what you're talking about" Piper said. "I'm talking about your pregnancy" I said and her eye's widened ""h-how do y-you know did _she_ tell you" I shook my head "no one told me I'm the goddess of childbirth I can recognize it at it's earliest stages".

Piper POV

My legs felt a little wobbly after Artemis told me I was pregnant "maybe you should sit down" she said pointing to a couch. I did as she suggested while looking around, we were in what I guess was a living room but I had never seen one this huge not even at my dads mansion 'dad' I thought sadly 'I miss you'. Artemis seemed to notice my discomfort "are you ok" she asked "ya just thinking about stuff anyway why did you want to talk about my pregnancy" I said. "Well jugging from how you took the news I'm guessing you didn't know yet" I nodded "I was going to take the test today" I said.

"What I need to know is who the father is" she said I blushed a bit before mumbling "Jason". Artemis nodded "I thought so" she said getting a sad look in her eye "if you want your baby to survive you're going to have to go into hiding" she said "WHAT!" I half screamed. Artemis spent the next several minutes telling me about illegal borns and what my options were.

As I thought about what I should do I asked Artemis "why would my child be an illegal born, I mean demigods get married to each other all the time wouldn't that mean we'd have hundreds of illegal popping up" "no, normal demigods wouldn't matter. But you're not you we one of the seven from the proficy which makes you exceptional for a demigod. If Jason was a common demigod then I wouldn't worry but he's not he's a son of Zeus and one of the seven to boot. Now I'm going to send you back to camp but decided quickly the sooner you leave the better." she said

"Also one more thing I'm immortal now and so is Jason wouldn't that make the baby immortal to" I asked hopefully but Artemis shook her head crashing my hopes "I wish but no since the child was started when you were mortal it will be born mortal, if you were a goddess and then Jason became immortal then yes it would but that's not the case." she said "also what would you like me to tell your father" "you don't need to tell him anything" I said starting to cry "he died while we were in greece fighting Gaea". When I calmed down enough Artemis touched my shoulder and I was back at camp in a moment I decided to find Jason this was his child to and he deserves a say in it's future.

Thalia POV

I decided to go back to the cabin after the gods little announcement because I thought Percy would like some time with his new mom, and I was so happy that no one noticed the little glow my ring gave off when Nico became a god which meant we were married (turns out it works both ways) the ring was a simple gold band with a small black diamond on the top. On may way back I heard what sounded like someone crying, so I took a detour to find out who it was. Behind one of the cabin Hypnos' I think, I found Melissa standing there with Zoe who was crying "What's going on" I asked Melissa looked up and said "Zoe got some purple stuff on her wrist and says its burning" she said "I told daddy's friend Grover about it and he said he'd be right back".

A minute later Grover arrived and I asked him the same thing "well Melissa came up to me with Zoe who was crying say that her hand was burning, I asked her to show me her hand and she did." Grover said applying a white paste to her arm "this purple stuff is used by nature spirits because it helps to remove pollution from the environment, but it's a pain to get off and it starts to burn if its left on mortals skin for an extended time. The amount of time varies from person to person".

We waited there till the paste turned purple then washed it off with some water. Zoe's wrist was bright red but Grover said that there was no real damage done. Something that did catch my interest was this black band on her wrist that was covered up before it had a wolf on it and seemed kinda familiar, I was trying to think of where I'd seen it before when I heard someone's voice "Zoe where are" it said "I'm wight here" Zoe called back and I again found her cute as she tried and failed to say her r's. Luna rounded the corner and started walking toward us "Zoe! what have I told you about running off without telling me where you're going" She scolded "sowwy sis" Zoe said pouting.

Luna calmed down and even laughed at her sister's antics "I was just playing with Melissa" Zoe said. "It's fine now come on its almost lunch time" Luna said picking up her sister and turning to leave but Grover stopped her by grabbing her arm. "I'm sorry but there's some stuff I need to ask you" Grover said Luna seemed a little annoyed but turned to face him while Zoe hid her face in Luna shoulder 'guessing she hasn't gotten over her shyness yet' I thought. "Zoe had some purple stuff on her arm" he said "I was wondering where she came in contact with it" "I think it happened on our way here while we were traveling through a forest" Luna said "I was carrying Zoe and I tripped when I got up it was on her arm and all over my cloths". Grover nodded like he expected this "well if that's the case take this" he said handing her the tube of past he had used on Zoe "this will remove it from your skin just wait till it turns purple and wash it off, I would suggest you hurry because it will start burning you if it sits too long".

Luna nodded and left after said a quick thank you, once she was gone Grover turned to me and said "I've been meaning to ask you for a while but have you noticed something weird about Percy" "you mean besides him becoming a god" I said and Grover rolled his eyes in response "no I haven't" I said "why do you asked". "Because my empathic link with him has been going crazy for the last week or so" Grover explained "first I get the feeling he's scared, then panicked, then happy, back to panicked, etc. It's like he's having a midlife crisis." 'well not exactly more like getting married but I can see the connection' I thought as I rubbed my engagement ring from Nico.

"Nah Percys fine its just been a stressful week for all of us" I said. "Ya that's proba …" Grover started to say before seeing my hand, he gulped and asked said "Is that a wedding ring?" I looked down at my ring and said "what no, I got it as a spoil of war for killing some monster that had been collecting jewels" Grover gave me a look that made me think he knew I was lying but let it go and left saying he was going to talk to Percy. I thought about going to lunch but was instantly hit with a wave of nausea and ran for the nearest trash can.

Grover POV (New!)

I found Percy heading up to the mess hall "hey Percy" I called as I ran to catch up to him. "Hey G-man" he said looking at me "what's going on" he said "oh nothing much" I said. We talked for a few minute and I asked if I could help him with guarding the hunt some time because he would be kinda busy as a god, he said sure but I had to clear it with Artemis first I groaned and walked away saying it was hopeless which it was.

I went up to the dining hall and sat down at the head table with Chiron which I didn't usually do but Juniper had informed me it was cheese enchilada day and there was no way I was missing that. The nymphs came out and started place platters of food on the tables. I noticed one of the younger nymphs named Rose acting kinda weird, while she put food food on the Ares table she made sure to put a special plate of enchiladas in front of Mike who graciously thanked her.

Rose blushed and ran away towards the forest 'hm mortals don't usually catch the eye of nymphs I wonder what happened' I thought as another nymph did the same thing for Percy. The Two waited by the tree line to see Mike and Percy take a bit then left, the rest of their cabins asked why they got a special plate to which Mike answered "I don't know".

After lunch I went to see Juniper and found her talking to Rose "so how did it go" Juniper asked "I think it went well to be honest I was to nervous to really think that much" Rose said "he seemed to like them" "well thats good" Juniper said. "I have a question" I said announcing my presence "and what would that be Grover" Juniper said. "I was just wondering why Rose and her friend are giving Mike and Percy special attention" "well" Rose said "Mike's really nice and so into nature I mean…" Rose continued to ramble off half a dozen other things then went into explaining why her friend was doing the same for Percy.

To be completely honest I didn't understand any of it so I just looked at Juniper for an translation, she facepalmed. Juniper sighed and gave me the short version "a lot of nymphs like Percy because he's the 'hero of heroes'" she said using air quotations "so basicly its the whole Heracules craze from back before we knew he was a jerk. And half the forest has a crush on Mike because he's the…how do I put this…Mike is like the boy version of Artemis to nymphs he just has that persona and his scent is the same to." I nodded finally getting it 'who is this guy' I thought.

Percy POV

The next morning I woke up with Artemis's head resting on my chest. We were in her palace because the hunters couldn't stand staying at another night so we moved here which I didn't mind because I was sick of people asking me about being a god and later because I found out that Artemis had a really comfy bed and fell asleep right away. I felt Artemis stir and looked down to see her looking up at me "good morning beautiful" I said "good morning" she said giving me a kiss. "Eww" Melissa said which scared me half to death because I hadn't noticed she was she was curled up next to my other side, I had thought she was just a warm pillow.

Artemis laughed at my reaction and went into the bathroom. The three of us got ready and left the room, Artemis went to check on the hunters who were sleeping in their big room they all shared. Thalia was the only one who didn't sleep there, since she was Artemis' lieutenant so she got her own room it was small but still 'her and Nico are going to love that' I thought but for the time being she shared it with Hazel.

I headed to the kitchen deciding to make breakfast for everyone and on my way heard someone hurling in Thalia room 'poor Hazel' I thought because she was sick nearly every morning now. As I passed the hall bathroom Hazel walked out looking a little green still. I walked back to Thalia's room thinking 'if Hazel was in the bathroom then who's in here,' I knocked on the door "who is it" Thalia called.

"It's Percy" I said "can I come in" I heard her hurl again "sure" she answered weakly. I opened the door to see Thalia sitting on her bed holding a bucket "you ok" I asked she hurled and looked at me "do I look ok" she said "you've looked better" I said sitting next to her "so what's your symptoms" I asked "so just this and a pounding headache" "did it just start up today" I asked.

Thalia shook her head "no I threw up a few time yesterday before lunch" "you sound like Hazel" I laughed, Thalia didn't answer "wait did you and Nico.." I stopped as Thalia got as red as a strawberry "Thalia and Nico did what" Melissa said not understanding but I ignored her. "Seriously" I said "seriously what" Melissa said "maybe" Thalia said quietly "What are you two talking about" Melissa said holding my head so I had to look at her I couldn't help but laugh at her frustrated expression. "Well I'm going to need to get your mom first to double check but you might be getting a little cousin soon." I said, she still didn't get it.

"What about cousin's" Artemis said poking her head in the room "ah just in time" I said standing up "you see Thalia's been getting sick in the mornings and we were thinking one of your domains might be able to tell us the cause" I said. "Oh" Artemis said catching my meaning, she closed her eyes for a bit then opened them "Thalia is there something you would like to tell me" Thalia hurled yet again "no" she said definitely. Not wanting to put up with Thalia's antics I just asked Artemis "so is it a yes or no" Artemis looked at Thalia who was staring at us evidently wanting to know her self, Artemis switched to me "I'm not telling till Thalia choses to own up to it" she said then quieting down a bit "but she should hurry up because there's a few surprises that comes with having it as an immortal".

I knew Thalia could hear us and that it must just be killing her now, Melissa, Artemis and I started heading for the door but Thalia snapped first "wait" she said "you win, it happened the night me and Nico got engaged right after Artemis okayed it and I went to tell him". "Knew that would work" Artemis said turning around "whatever" Thalia said kinda annoyed "just tell me, am I having a baby?". Artemis smiled and said "yes Thalia you are", right after that she screamed "yes" before going green and returning to her bucket.

Artemis POV

"This is becoming quite the eventful week" I said holding Melissa's hand as she half dragged me into the kitchen "ya" Percy said "first we get married, then Nico and Thalia, after that me and him become gods, and now Thalia's having a baby..." Percy trailed off as his face went slack "what is it Percy" I asked "umm nothing, just curious what time is it" I checked the stove clock "about 6:30 why" "well I just realized that I haven't told my mom we're married yet and if I don't do tell her soon she's gonna kill me god or no actually I haven't told her that either".

He had a point his mother had a right to know but part of me was kinda worried about how Sally would react to us being married. As we made breakfast my thoughts wandered to some other events that had happened and I decided to talk to Aphrodite about it "Artemis" I heard Percy say "you're burning the eggs" I looked down at the now black eggs and realized I had zoned out. I dump them in the trash and started a fresh batch, finishing up just as the first few hunters walked in. I quickly ate and sent Aphrodite an IM after a little talking she said "I'll ask but I don't know if everyone will agree" "I think they will so please ask" she nodded and ended the message.

I went back to the dining room and gave Percy a kiss "that is going to take some getting used to" Phoebe said "then I guess you'll need some practice" Percy said kissing me again "get a room" one of them yelled "my palace" I responded. "Also Percy you have a meeting with Annabeth in a little bit to plan out your palace" Percy groaned not wanting to spend time with Annabeth "don't worry I said Nico is going to be there too so he can get his done" Percy brightened a bit and left to the throne room where he was supposed to meet them 'I wonder if I should tell him its not till noon…nah" I thought.

After the hunters finished eating I pulled Hazel aside and said "I know it's been stressful not knowing who you can trust in knowing about your pregnancy, so I was thinking of forming a group of people we knew we could trust with the information and don't worry they'll all be in the same situation as you" "I'd like that it's been killing me not being able to talk to anybody about it except Frank, I know he means well but he can be such a worry wort sometimes" Hazel said leaving. I asked Thalia the same thing and she also agreed.

Please review (these really help)


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Piper POV

I woke up in my bed in the Aphrodite cabin feeling about as sick as can be and ran into the bathroom. Thankfully it was early so none of my siblings would be up, I must have spent almost an hour in there before I got an IM from my mom "hey Piper" she said cheerfully "how are you doing" 'you did not just say that' I thought "I'm fine" I said sarcastically. "I'm sorry I don't have a ton of time I was just wondering if you wanted to join a little support group me and Artemis were putting together" she said "support group?" I asked. Mom went into the finer details and I agreed "good, good" she said after "oh and bring Jason too, bye for now" 'what have I gotten myself into' I thought.

Around 2:00 pm me and Jason went to Artemis' cabin like my mom told us and we were flashed to a room in her palace or atleast I was guessing it was her palace because almost everything was silver. "Are you sure about this Pipes" Jason said "well to late to back out now" I said "besides everybody has already had to swear to secrecy about this so we're good" "what exactly is this group for again" Jason asked "it's supposed to be a group of people we can trust with this kind of stuff". "So basically it's a little club for girls to talk about their pregnancies and the guys are just getting dragged along." he summed up "yep so suck it up and get used to it" I said earning a chuckle from Jason.

At that point Percy and Nico flashed in looking mad but they sat down "so what's this big surprise for me" Nico said Percy put his trademark grin on and said "you'll find out in a sec just hold on" Nico gave him a glare then turned to us "hi" he said nervously looking at Jason "um what are you two doing here" I asked "we're here for the meeting same as you" Percy said.

We sat in relative silence as everyone one else showed up pairs, this included Frank and Hazel, Poseidon and Athena, Hestia and Leo (why they showed up together I have no idea), Artemis and Thalia, and my mom who showed up last and by herself. Mom stood at the front "ok now that everyone is here will start, first I would like to suggest that we begin by sharing the reasons why each of you are here nothing more" nobody really wanted to share but our curiosity for why everyone else was there won out.

Me and Jason were the first up, thankfully we didn't have introduce ourselves since everyone already knew us "ok" I said trying to speak "me and Jason are here because I'm pregnant and it's his and apparently its an illegal born so we need to hide" the two of us sat down. Next was Frank and Hazel who said the same thing 'I knew it, I knew that story was bogus' I thought Leo and Hestia got up "well the two of us are here for two reasons" Hestia said "the first is that me and Leo are married" I heard a soft thud, turning to see what it was I found Jason picking himself up off the floor. "Sorry just…didn't seem that coming" He said we all murmured in agreement along with some congratulations Hestia nodded and said "the second thing is I'm pregnant and Zeus will probably kill our child when its born". "Wait a sec" Thalia said "wouldn't it be immortal so how would Zeus kill it".

"Normally that would be true but not in this case" She said then went on to explain the deal she, Athena, and Artemis were forced to make with Hera. 'This just gives me another reason to hate Hera' I thought "wait why did Artemis get thrown into that deal" Leo said "I get Athena and Hestia but why her" "I guess we're up next" Artemis said "I was part of that deal because earlier that night I got married". Everyone's mouth dropped at that, yes we were shocked that Hestia got married but she was know as a very kind goddess so we were able to get over it pretty fast but now the man hating goddess is married what next.

"Who did you marry" Jason asked "Percy" Artemis replied "Percy how you pull this stuff off is beyond me, how the heck did you even survive asking her out the first time" Jason said. "He survived it because it was technically a fake blind date Piper helped set up" Artemis said. Next went Poseidon and Athena who announced they were having a baby getting my mom to squeal like a little girl. Finally Nico and Thalia got up and said that they were also married, Jason mad that he wasn't told sooner but let it go. Nico went to sit down but Thalia grabbed his arm "we're not done yet Nico" she said "we're not?" he asked "what else is there" "I'm pregnant" Thalia said and Nico's face lit up "really" Thalia nodded smiling Nico hugged her and spun her around both laughing.

Once the two of them sat down Artemis got up "One more thing before you go pregnancy is different for immortals. First even though the baby will be mortal it only last three-four months instead of nine, so mothers it's going to be a little less painful but you're going to be much more tired. Also we know where the island of Ogygia is and that's where I'm planing to sen Piper and Hazel when they get close to their due date. They can raise their kids there in safety and still be with their husbands. We can also have Thalia, Hestia, and Athena go there for the same reason, any questions" nobody raised their hand so the meeting was dismissed.

Percy POV

After the meeting dad grabbed me and Nico and told us that we needed to go to an Olympian council meeting. We flashed in a second later and were still the last ones "you know I'm starting to think that the call us last just so they can say we're holding up the meeting" I said to Nico who laughed. Zeus cleared his throat "ok Lets make this quick first Percy and Nico need someone to teach them about being gods how to use their powers and such, any volunteers".

Both of our dads offered but Zeus silenced them "you will not be the one to teach your sons" Zeus said giving my dad a glare "oh come on brother" Hades said "you're just mad the Poseidon married your daughter" "you would be to if Nico did the same" Hades shook his head "no I wouldn't" he said "then prove it" Zeus challenged Hades looked to Nico "Nico I give you my full permission to marry who ever you choose as long as they are not an enemy of the gods".

Zeus reddened and I high fived Nico, "moving on who else will be willing to teach them" in the end Hestia was the one who ended up with the task of training us. "One more thing" Zeus said "Dionysus has brought up a good point, since Percy is the god of Heroes the two of us would like to make him the new camp director." "whoa back up" I said "I'm the guardian of the hunters, I've already sworn to protect them that is where I'll need to be" "yes about that you will be released from your duties as guardian of the hunt so you won't have to worry about that, in the mean time I'll have a new one instated". "No father" Artemis said "what do you mean no" Zeus shouted "I thought you hated males so why are you fight me on having him removed" I got a little nervous but Artemis handled it well "because I will not go through the process of breaking in a new one and unless you plan on giving us a female guardian I will not risk getting some pig of a man" Artemis said.

Dionysus spoke up "then how about this Perry here can take both jobs, Chiron can run the camp by himself for the most part so Perry would only have to check in every few weeks or so." "I would be open to that" I said 'Percy what are you doing' Artemis said into my mind 'trying to give the campers a better life at camp, if Dionysus stays in charge he'll make their lives miserable' I responded 'fine but this better not backfire my hunt' 'how would it we're basically there every week anyway' Artemis didn't respond.

We took a vote on it but I wasn't aloud to vote myself because I was just a 'minor god'. The vote went in my favor being 8 to 6, but Zeus got his last laugh in deciding that since I was now running camp my palace was going to be there instead of on Olympus, personally I didn't mind but I acted like I did so Zeus would feel like he got a win. Apollo caught on and tried to cover up his laughing as coughing. Me and Nico got our sacred animal and symbol of power, turns out we got to choose them, I naturally chose the pegasus for my animal and a sword since I had to give riptide back to my dad now that I'm a god. Nico also chose a sword and a hawk for his animal. Zeus was about to dismiss the meeting when we started to hear snoring, we a turn to find Athena fast asleep in her throne "um Athena, Athena wake up" Aphrodite said shaking her.

"hm" Athena said waking up "sorry did I miss anything" "not really" Apollo said "but are you ok" "ya I'm fine I just didn't really sleep well last night". Zeus summoned his master bolt and gave Poseidon a death glare while Hermes fell out of his throne laughing. Athena realising how it sounded quickly added "I was up late in my study while Poseidon was tending to his duties" Zeus calmed down and ended the meeting but Hermes was still laughing.

After the meeting Athena went to inform Annabeth about my palace being in camp rather than on Olympus. I ended up spending the day with Hermes and Apollo since Artemis wanted some time to herself, Hermes wanted us to hit the clubs saying "come on we're three bachelors lets go have some fun" I shot him down so we settled on pranking some of the gods. 'amazing how three grown men two of which are over 3000 years old can revert to that of a teenager so quickly' I thought.

At the end of the day I flashed back to camp and went to sleep in my cabin which and some how already been built but I didn't mind it looked windows were made from sea ice, most of the building was made from the same grey rock as my dads cabin but it had a bluish tint, and best of all right on the door was a quote from one of my mom's favorite authors

"_A true hero does not ask for riches, he seeks not fame, he does what is right not for glory but because it is right. The only thing he seeks is the joy of those he protects"_

The next morning I was awoken by the sound of someone walking by my cabin, I looked at the clock and saw it said 4:30 'who the heck would be up this early' I thought. I peeked out my door and saw Silver walking down to the beach with Luna 'what are those two doing' I thought deciding to follow them I grabbed my new sword and left. I followed them till they got to the part of the beach that met the forest "here good" Silver asked "ya we should be far enough away from camp now" Luna said.

I hid myself in the bushes near by and watch, the two of them started to spare sword on sword and just saying they were good if combat hadn't been part of my domain there was no way I could follow their movements. I heard a rusle of leaves a little to my left followed by a sigh, a dryad was standing there staring intently at Silver and couldn't help but chuckle to myself. Returning my attention to the fight I was impressed they were still going most people would be tire by this point if the fought at the same pace, but to my surprise the continued fight for two more hours before stopping.

"Thanks for the work out" Silver said but they both looked like they could have kept going for twice as long to me "no one here even comes close except Sophie but she's not much of an early riser" "I know what you mean remember when we were 14, Sophie was having a sleepover with us and were fighting just to get her out of bed at noon" Luna said "ya it wasn't till we got Thalia to zap her that she woke up. And then she tries to kill us for it, I mean it's not like we did it" Silver said "true but it was our idea" Luna said "that is beside the point" Silver said laughing, he gave Luna a hug and said "I've missed you sis" 'whoa siblings' I thought "I missed you to" she said "you want to come see Zoe" "I do but you know she can't keep a secret that well if she finds out I'm here we'll be busted in l like ten seconds." "fine but one more thing" Luna said "that ring may hid your actual looks and even make that arua you give off look like the blessing of Ares, but you can't keep doing that or you'll overload it".

With that they started heading back to camp and I again followed wanting to learn more but they never even spoke the whole way back. As we entered the area of camp with the cabins Artemis flashed in next to me "hey Percy what are you doi.." I covered her mouth and pointed to Silver and Luna she nodded and we followed. The two of them parted at my fathers cabin, Luna went in and found Zoe crying "what happened" she asked "I-I had a nightmare" Zoe said "about the war?" Luna asked Zoe nodded. Luna tucked her sister in and said "go back to sleep, I'll be right here if you need me" Zoe laid back down and grabbed her little stuffed teddy she slept with while Luna started to sing.

(I got this from a web site, the link is at the bottom of the page if you want to hear it)

You are my child of moonlight

You call the angels down.

There is a peace within my heart

Whenever you're around

The stars at night they all shine bright

And darling so do you

You are my child of moonlight and I'll always love you

You are my child of shooting stars

You are my wish come true

My heart had never held such love

Until my arms held you

The stars at night they all shine bright

And darling so do you

You are my child of moonlight and I'll always love you.

The stars at night they all shine bright

And darling so do you

You are my child of moonlight and I'll always love you.

I had heard it before on the first night Luna arrived at camp with Zoe, I had asked her about it and Luna said "my mother would sing that to us every night before bed and now I sing it to Zoe since my mom can't". I heard Artemis gasp as Luna finished "what is it" I asked "my mother Leto used to sing that to me and Apollo when we were kids, it's been almost 2000 years since I've heard it" Artemis said. Going back to Artemis palace we still couldn't sleep so we just talked, I told her what I had learned about Luna and Zoe. Artemis seemed to get really excited about them being from the future but I didn't know why. "You know something that I've wonder ever since I met you" I asked "I've seen mortals whose eyes are gold, blue, green, brown even a reddish brown but I have never seen someone with silver eyes like yours, why is that" Artemis laughed "that's because originally mortals only had one eye color, brown, the rest came from us gods when we had children, and the reason why silver isn't among the is because I never had kids."

Thalia walked out and saw Artemis arm "what are those" she said "these are the bands that represent my children that will be born mortal" Artemis replied Thalia thought for a second "would these also happen to show up on you kids arm too" "yes why" Artemis asked "because I saw that on a girls arm at camp the other day".

I know this was a slow chapter but I needed to say every thing

Please review

here is the link to the lullaby


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Previous chapter**

_Thalia walked out and saw Artemis arm "what are those" she said "these are the bands that represent my children that will be born mortal" Artemis replied Thalia thought for a second "would these also happen to show up on you kids arm too" "yes why" Artemis asked "because I saw that on a girls arm at camp the other day". _

Artemis POV

"Thalia get ready to leave, we're going to camp" I said jumping off the couch. A minute later we flashed to camp in the middle of the cabins "ok so where is this girl Thalia" Artemis asked with a little impatient and a lot of excitement. "It's that Zoe girl in the Poseidon camp" Thalia said and I could help but smile 'that's a good sign' I thought as we knocked on the door. I thought we should just go in because this was Percy's cabin too but he thought it would be better this way now that he was a god.

"Coming" someone shouted from the inside and the door opened a second later a girl I recognize as Luna was standing there with a toothbrush in her mouth "can I help you" she asked "yes actually" Percy said "we were wondering if we could talk to Zoe" Luna seemed to get a little nervous but said "ok just give me a sec I'll go get her".

Luna left and we walked in, Luna picked up Zoe and whispered something in her ear. "Hey Zoe" Thalia said as they came over "hi" Zoe still half asleep and holding her teddy. "So what did you want to ask her" Luna asked "we just wanted to see her hands" I said Luna didn't seem to like it but Zoe held out her arms with a little help from Percy. There was nothing on either of them "are you sure you saw the mark on her arm" I asked Thalia. "Yes it was right here on her wrist" she said grabbing her right wrist but it was still not there.

Thalia pulled away her hand "I'm sorry, I thought I saw it" she said, I visible deflated "it's fine" I said and Luna looked relieved. Thalia turned to leave clearly upset about getting our hopes up "Thalia what's that on your hand" Percy asked "it's makeup" Thalia said after a minute. "Zoe could you give me your hand again" I asked summoning a wash rag, wiping the makeup off her wrist and a small black band with a wolf appeared.

Percy POV

I stood behind Artemis as the band was uncovered, Artemis looked about ready to burst from excitement, softly she touched it and the band began to glow along with the one on her arm closest to her elbow. "Arty does that mean what I think it does" I asked she put her hand over her mouth and nodded, I locked the door and went back to Luna and said "start talking" "busted" Zoe said cutely getting a laugh from everyone.

We sat down on the cot across from Luna and Zoe "so what do you want to know" Luna said Percy was the one who spoke next "I get you can't tell us everything so tell us what you can" Luna sighed " well I guess we should start with this" Luna said taking off a necklace Zoe had been wearing. I realized that Zoe had been wearing that since I met her and I had never seen her with it off, now I understood why as her previously sea green eyes changed to a pure silver color much like Artemis'. "S-She's my daughter" Artemis said tearing up "your youngest" Luna said "youngest?" I asked "youngest of how many?" "four" Luna said.

"What are the other three like" Artemis asked "well your oldest child's name is Melissa but you already know her. The second oldests name is Samuel but we call him Sam, he's usually a pretty carefree guy loves the woods and such. He's actually quite well known being the champion of Artemis and all." "he's my champion?" Artemis asked "ya he trained for years to become your champion because then it wouldn't be odd for him to be traveling with the hunt where as a simple boy would raise questions" Luna said and Zoe fell back asleep "and you already known me so that's it". "Wait you're my-" "yes mom I'm your daughter" Luna said, Artemis got up and hugged her tightly tears streaming down her face.

Zoe who was still in Luna's arms woke up when Artemis hugged Luna, Zoe yawned and started rubbing her eyes and noticing that Artemis was there said "mama" Artemis pulled away from Luna and took Zoe in her own arms "hey Zoe" Artemis said in a soft voice "hows my baby girl". Zoe gave Artemis a hug and said "fine" before falling back asleep once again "sorry" Luna said "Zoe didn't sleep that well last night" "it's ok" Artemis said sitting back down with Zoe in her arms. I had remained silent for the most part but I had a question that was killing me "um just wondering who is your father" "you" Luna said "and I got the mark to prove it".

Luna pulled back the sleeve on her left arm to reveal a tattoo of a pegasus. "How does that prove you're my daughter" I said "it's my mark as your first born" Luna said, I was still confused so Artemis said "when a god or goddess has their very first child the child gets a mark on their body and are stronger than normal." "if that's true and Luna" Percy said looking at her "is your second oldest why does she have my first born mark is Sam adopted or something and why don't you have Artemis's first born mark". "No he's adopted" Luna said "me and him are twins so when we were born he got mom's mark and I got yours".

Artemis POV

I was so happy to finally see my children, after I picked up Zoe in my arms I couldn't help but stare at her. I still paid attention to the conversation but for the most part I was trying to burn the image of Zoe sleeping into my brain. Looking at her I could see that she had gotten most of her looks from me the only differences were her naturally tanned skin and her black hair. When I heard Luna mention a twin brother I remember that Percy had said he heard Silver call Luna sis "could you bring your brother here" I asked "how did you know he was here" Luna asked.

"I may have overheard you two talking" Percy said Luna facepalmed "I knew you weren't a nature spirit" she said "why would you think I was a nature spirit?" Percy asked. "Well you know how satyrs tend to react around mom" "they go love crazy" I said "correct, Sam puts off the same kinda power and the nymphs tend to go 'love crazy' as you put it" "just like his old man" Percy joked, I gave him a light smack on the head as Luna got up to leave. "umm Luna before you go do I have any kids here and if so could you bring them too" Thalia asked, Luna just waved her hand and left.

A few minutes later the door opened and Luna walked in pulling two guy's by their ears "ow ow Luna what are you doing" one of them said and I could help laugh a little. Luna let them go and turned them to face us the one on the left I recognized as Silver I mean Sam, the other one had black hair and was dressed in a black hoodie and jeans with a snow white shirt.

"You're here because they figured it out" Luna said Sam groaned "ok so what they wanted to meet us" "correct" I said standing up and giving Zoe to Percy, I walked straight up to Sam and said "take off the ring I want to see what you look like" "you've seen me before" he said "true but I wasn't really caring what you looked like I was just making sure you weren't going to hurt anyone, now take it off" I said. He took off his ring and then his sun glasses, Luna looked much like her father but still beautiful and Zoe looked just like me.

Sam on the other hand was more of a mix, he had both of our hair colors my nose and his fathers chin but he wouldn't open his eyes. "ok show me your eyes" I said Percy looked pained "Artemis he can't" "why not" "his first day here I saw his eyes he's blind" I imeadatly felt bad for asking "actually I can see the ring just makes it look like I'm blind as long as I keep my eyes closed, but I still can't open them" he said "why can't you?" I asked slightly annoyed Sam opened his mouth to explain but we heard someone calling yelling for him outside "sorry but I need to go" he gave me a bear hug and said "I love you mom" warming my heart and left. "Well since he had to leave I'll explain well the long version anyway, do you remember what our aunt said about him" I gave her a confused look and Luna shook her head.

"In the beginning out of all the illegal born children Sam was the weakest. He was the smallest out of all of us and for some reason he couldn't use any of his inherited demigod powers at all, not even the basic stuff like being able to breath underwater and even Zoe who takes after mom got that one. When we turned five we had to hide him when Hermes came like we usually did, we grew up in the hunt by the way, but Sam started to think you were ashamed of him for being weak." Luna said which made my heart sink.

"This wasn't true of course but at that age Sam just didn't understand why he had to hide while I could stay with the hunters. So Sam started going out at night while everyone was sleeping, he wouldn't leave camp but he would take a hunting knife from the weapons tent and practice with it like it was a sword or sometimes he would grab a bow or throwing knives. He went on like that for five years and none of us noticed, during the day he acted the same as ever so no one ever gave it a second thought. The only time any suspicion was raised was when he turned 8 and he beat the crap out of some 12 year old child of Nemesis that was making fun of me." I mentally fist pumped at that part.

"We all wondered where he learned to do that since we had never seen he display any skills like that before but just chalked it up to it being natural battle skills he inherited from you two, in truth though it was the payoff from three years of hard training. Two years later the hunt happened to be in Rome during the time of the yearly gladiator competition that had started after the giant war so we decided to stay and watch, the competition is a lot like it sounds demigods sign up to fight in one on one combat." 'Probably a male who came up with this' I thought.

"The whole thing takes three days since theres usually a hundred or so who enter and the only rule is that you can't kill other than that everything is legal automations, demigod powers, enchanted weapons everything. The winner and runner up of the competition is given a gift from the gods usually something small like an enchanted weapon but once the winner got immortality for winning twice. So on the first day me and the hunt took our seats waiting for the start, I should preface this by telling you that if me or Sam ever needed to say who our godly parent was we'd say Perseus god of Heroes, any way back to the story so we're sitting there but we can't find Sam." 'he didn't' I thought.

"We didn't worry about it too much because he can take care of himself, the first round of matches started and we all had a lot of fun. On the last match of the round the speaker introduces this son of Ares with huge muscles, a club that would have made a cyclops jealous, and full battle armor. His opponent about average size walks out with a bow on his back, throwing knives strapped to his jeans, and two swords. The closest thing the guy had to armor was the shirt he was wearing and seriously my first thought was 'this guy is so dead', then we hear the speak say "..and his opponent Samuel son of Perseus god of heroes" and I think 'oh crap'." I mentally face palmed 'he did' I thought.

Please review


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Artemis POV

"The match started and immediately the big guy starts talking trash saying "you're going down little man" and "why did they have to put me up against you I want a challenge" I'm getting mad but Sam keeps his cool and doesn't say anything, meanwhile the children of Hermes are taking bets placing Sam losing the fight at 50 to 1 odds then only one to bet on Sam winning was his best friend Jace here." Luna said gesturing to the boy in black next to her "made over a hundred drachma on that bet" he said. Thalia realizing that this was her son starts fawning over him while Luna continued the story. "The big guy charges Sam and takes a big swing with his club hoping for a quick win. Sam easily dogges and gets behind him smacking his side with the flat of his blade, the big guy screams in pain and starts taking wild swings in an attempt to hit Sam but is too slow. After a while Sam managed to knock off the guys helmet and slam the but of his sword into the guys head knocking him unconscious." Luna said pausing to take a deep breath.

Jace picked up while Luna took a breath "Melissa and Luna stood up and started screaming "That's my brother". The next round went pretty much the same way and afterwards you" he said looking at Artemis "practically bit his head off one for entering in the first place and two for not telling anyone." 'Dang right' I thought "But you couldn't pull him out of the tournament so we settled for watching him fight. He went through the 3rd and 4th rounds with relative ease which was shocking because usually those rounds only had the seasoned fighters in it. The final round on the last day was a fight between the 3 remaining demigods and Sam did amazing. The first guy tried to attack Sam head on which if you watched his previous fights was a big mistake. But the guy was a surprisingly good fighter and lasted a full hour before Sam was able to knock him out, the other who I think was named Zane just waited while Sam and the other guy fought."

"Zane tried to fight him long ranged using his bow and spear to keep Sam at a distance under the assumption that Sam was a mostly close range fighter. Good tack tic since Sam had only fought close range in his other fights but altogether wrong. Sam used his throwing knives break the guys bow and then used his own bow to pin the Zane to the wall, making Sam the winner. At only ten years old Sam was the youngest demigod to ever win the tournament" Jace said "you sound like you're writing his biography" Luna laughed "well he won't brag so I got to do it for him" Jace said "anyway I think it was Hebe who was overseeing the tournament that, a god or goddess always oversees the tournament so Zeus at least gives the impression that he cares." Jace said.

I nodded knowing that was something my father would do "so during the awards ceremony Hebe gives Zane who was a child of Hephaestus by the way, a flaming sword that looked awesome. But when it was Sam's turn you and Percy flashed in and asked to give him his award personally. Hebe agreed and backed away, Percy stepped up in front of Sam and said "Samuel my son you have made me proud by your skill at such a young age. You may have inherited some talent from me but the skill you have displayed these past three days only comes from hard work and dedication, hold out right your arm".

Sam did as Percy asked who grabbed his hand like the two of you were just shaking hands then said "I Perseus god of heroes and your father give you my place as the third Vindicem" then your arms started to glow when it faded your arm no longer had the glow and Sam's was glowing but we couldn't tell what color because he chose to wear bracers that day. Artemis stepped up next "now that your father has given you his own reward for winning this years tournament, I will offer you a choice" she said holding out this wicked cool sword that crackled with electricity "you can chose to take this sword as your prize or you can leave it here and become my champion instead, you would be traveling with the hunt and aiding your father in protecting it."

Several people people shouted their own choice but Sam bowed and said "Lady Artemis I would be honored to be your champion" Artemis nodded and flashed out while me and Sam's other friends, which were mostly illegal borns by the way swarmed him and carried him out of there. We went to Hestia's palace and had a whole feast in his honor several hours later with just the illegal borns and our parents, Artemis showed up a little late with Melissa and Luna. Side note Sam and Luna had turned 10 like the day before the tournament but you all decided that you would celebrate it later since you couldn't really do that much as a family in Rome." 'makes sense' I thought.

"When the three of you showed up you were carrying packages. After dinner Luna and Sam started opening their presents Luna got a necklace that changed into an imperial silver sword and a bunch of other stuff that I don't remember, Sam got his two hand and half swords, throwing and hunting knives, and his bow."

Jace stopped as the door was flung open and Clarisse stepped in breathing hard "my sister...in labor...complications...Apollo sent me...to get you". "Where is she" I asked "infirmary" Clarisse said "I'll be right there" I said Clarisse nodded and ran back "we'll be finishing this when I get back" I said walking out the door.

I walked into the infirmary where Apollo was tending to the daughter of Ares, as I looked at him he seemed nervous panicked even but I put it out of my mind and turned my attention to the daughter of Ares.

Time skip 30 min later

With one last scream of pain the daughter of Ares who I learned was named Natalie brought her baby into the world. Unlike most babies hers wasn't crying but it was very much alive, gently I set Natalie's new baby girl into her arms "she's so beautiful" she said "I'll call her Blair. I nodded, the first moment of seeing a mother holding her child was always my favorite "I'll go get your cabin mates" I said "that's fine but it'll have to be quick Natalie needs to leave as soon as possible" Apollo said "why's that" I asked Apollo look pained "because Blair's an illegal born, if they stay at camp for too long someone will find out" "who's her father" I asked "I am" Apollo said kneeling next to Blair and her mother.

I was ticked that Apollo had fooled around with yet another girl but I decided to yell at him later for it. "So what do you plan on doing" I asked "I have a house in Utah where I was going to send them" Apollo said "you can't send them there" some said from behind, I turned to see Sam, Luna and Jace standing there "why not" Apollo said "because they enemy already knows where that is, and because the rest of the Olympians can't know Blair exist. If you change location knowledge of Blair's parentage will be leaked to Olympus some how who will have her killed. Your only chance for them to survive is to send the to Ogygia and make everyone else think their dead" Sam said "well how do you propose we do that" Apollo said "leave that to us" Luna said "first send them to Ogygia Calypso's hut should still be intact and fully stocked, you can join her later." "I can't see my siblings?" Natalie asked.

"Maybe some day if you're lucky now hurry the others will be wanting to come in soon" Luna said. Natalie nodded "ok I'm ready" she said holding her daughter close, I told Apollo where Ogygia was and he flashed her there "ok what now" he asked. Luna and Sam ignored him and held out their hands, water slowly collected on the bed and started forming the shape of two bodies. After a minute a perfect replica of Natalie holding her daughter lay on the bed their skin being ice because then it would take less energy for Luna and Sam to maintain it. Next Jace stepped next to the bed and touched their skin, it became a pale skin color and for a goddess the feeling of death was strong. Apollo went outside to deliver the news. Many of the Ares campers were sad and I could tell Sam was hurting because it was partially his fault. That night we burned Natalie and Blair's fake bodies under a shroud like any hero. True to Sam's word by the time we returned to Olympus they already knew what Blair was but let it go since she died at birth, Ares was still furious at Apollo though.

Percy POV

The next morning I awoke to Artemis shaking me awake "come on Percy we need to go" she said "to tired come back later" I said "if you get up now I'll give you a kiss" Artemis said and I flew out of bed she laughed and gave me a quick peck on the lips "now go get ready" she said. I groaned "I thought you didn't want to do this" I said "I don't but we need to, your mom has a right to know" she said and I knew she was right. I showered and got dressed before we flashed to my mom's and Paul's apartment "here goes nothing" I said knocking on the door. My mom answered "Percy, Artemis come in, what brings you here, PAUL!" "well we got some big news" I said as Paul walked in carrying my little sister "Artemis and me are married" I said. Paul smiled and mom hugged Artemis muttering congratulations "so when is the wedding" mom asked, clearly she misunderstood "um we're already married" "what! why wasn't I invited to the wedding" mom said getting mad.

Thankfully artemis came to my aid "Mrs. Jackson by ancient law me and Percy were married the moment I said yes there was no wedding and we can't have one for now or risk angering my father" mom seemed to calm down a bit "so how long have you two been married" she asked "about 4 days" I said "and you're just telling me now!" "I'm sorry I was busy" "with what!" "well I sorta became a god". My mom slumped into a chair "are you ok" I asked "yes it's just a lot to process". We talked for while which mostly consisted of my mom crying about how I was growing up too fast then we excused ourselves and flashed to Camp half blood.

The first thing that caught my eye was the giant structure that was supposed to be my palace already half built on the far end of camp, to the right of the big house and near the ocean. The second was the sight of my daughter Luna holding some child of Nike in a headlock while the hunters laughed. "What happen" I asked walking up "well Luna beat this guy in a sword fight and he didn't take it that well so he insulted her father and well here we are" Phoebe said. I took one last look at Luna and said "carry on" before walking away. The horn blew and I headed to the mess hall where Grover was already sitting with Chiron and Mr. D. The campers filed in and I saw Grey with the Athena cabin and made a mental note to talk to her later. I also noticed several boys with bandages and thought I should look into it, it wasn't uncommon for campers to get her but this was a lot at one time.

Chiron stamped his hoof getting everyone's attention "before we eat there are some announcements first we will be have capture the flag against the hunters tomorrow after dinner". Mr D. stood up next with a big smile that made all of the campers cringe "also I will no longer be camp director Perseus will be taking my place" the campers gave a big cheer as he flashed out. The nymphs started serving food, mostly just cereal and what not but for some reason I got pancakes with syrup. Grover must have noticed my puzzled look because he started laughing for some unknown reason. I thanked the nymph for the food and she winked at me, but left quickly as Artemis gave her a death glare. I leaned over to Grover "do you know what just happened" I asked "I'll explain it to you later" he said.

As we were finishing up breakfast a child of Nemesis I recognized as Kim ran into the mess hall and said "I just saw Mike from the Ares cabin getting dragged towards the hill with the giant Ants" she said. I grabbed my sword and ran there followed by Artemis, Luna, Jace, and half the Ares cabin.

**AN: proud to announce this story passing the 10,000 views mark and reaching 50,000 words (never thought I'd get that far)  
**

Please review


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Samuel POV

A growl escaped my lips as I thrashed against the ants that were dragging me through the ant hill. I had decided to take a walk threw the woods before breakfast and accidently stepped onto one of these ants which quickly bit me and started dragging me to the hill with some of it friends. I tried to draw my sword when the numbness faded but it was bit in half by one of the ants. I couldn't feel any water near by, so doing my best to keep my energy levels as low as I could I opened my eyes and felt the a tidal wave of energy surge through my veins.

Artemis POV

I ran ahead of everyone else reaching the ant hill first 'there's is no way I'm losing my son so soon after getting him' I thought normally I would have been happy about that thought but the situation kinda deterd that feeling. I was about to charge into the hill my self but I felt an explosion go off and something powerful moving inside, ants started pouring out of the hill, at first I thought they were after me but once I saw the queen who was six times as big leave the hill I realized they weren't attacking they were running.

When the tide of ants finally stopped I noted that there was only a hundred or so out of the thousands that were supposed to be in there and I couldn't feel any life in the hill besides the being that seemed to be rushing to the surface. The queen foolishly turned to face it head on as it came out the opening, The queen was ripped to shreds in a matter of seconds. The remaining ants surrounded him preparing to avenge their fallen queen. While they did I got a good look at him, it was Sam. He was just standing there waiting for them to come, he looked the same as before except now he was emanating a Silver aura that moved almost like water around him like currents. And this time I could see his eyes, his right was silver like mine his left was green like his fathers and they glowed humming with power 'so that's why he keeps them closed' I thought and his swords were their usual silver that I had seen before but now they had blue wave designs like sapphires on it.

On his left arm just below the shoulder was a mark in the shape of a wolf 'my first born mark' I thought and on his right forearm was his vindicem tattoo that was a mix of Silver and blue. The ants swarmed him but I couldn't help because I had no clear shot. Sam launched into the nearest one his blades just blurs of silver with dust flying everywhere. Sam was expertly dogging the ants by using the surrounding rocks and trees relying more on his speed rather than strength so only ten or so could get close at a time. I felt his energy growing larger and did my best to keep it contained because I knew that if any of the other gods noticed his power he would be killed as an illegal born.

After what felt like hours but had really been a few minutes the only thing that remained of the ants was the dust piles that now covered the ground. Sam was leaning against a rock with his eyes shut taking deep breaths. His power started to drop and the wave designs on his swords disappeared, I thought the power drop was from his recent fight but gave up that thought when I distracted him by asking if he was ok and it shot back up 'he's trying to contain it' I thought, every so slowly his power went down to normal levels and he slipped his ring back on returning his disguise as a child of Ares just as Percy and the others broke the trees along with half a dozen others such as the Stoll brother which I hadn't realized had come to.

"What the Hades happened here" Clarisse shouted in surprise at the massive amount of monster dust, the Ares cabin, Luna, Jace, Grey, and Percy came to see how Sam was doing while everyone else checked out the carnage. Sam shakily stood up I went to help him but Luna grabbed my arm and shook her head. "I'm fine" Sam whispered "just need a second".

"Guy's you need to see this" Connor stoll shouted exiting the Ant hill with his Brother. "Get Away from there" Percy Shouted running over to them "what were you thinking, you know how dangerous it is to go in there" "dude just check out the entrance tunnel" Travis said. Percy and several others did and they all gasped, I decided to take a look and felt my mouth drop. It was fill with monster dust, the floor sides and ceiling were covered in deep cut and scorch marks from sparks that would have come off a blade as it cut through. "The entire inside of the hill looks like this" Travis said "It's like a typhoon shot through the place, also theres no ants left the hill's empty".

Everyone turned to Sam who looked like he was barely standing before breaking out in a cheer and carrying Sam back to the dining hall. Over the next hour Sam was bombarded with questions about what happened to which he said "I don't really remember" and would recount getting dragged into the ant hill and going into the blessing of Ares before blacking out. Jess from the Ares cabin convinced everyone to let Sam go rest which Sam thanked him for. The camp was a buzz about it for the rest of the day, the Ares, Aphrodite, Hecta, and Hephaestus campers took dozens of wheelbarrows and emptied the Ant hill of all its riches that the ant had stockpiled over the years. The Treasure was put next to the Dining hall, around dinner the last of it was removed making the diameter of the pile a about 10 feet wide and 4 feet deep. Immediately campers started stating clams to it. Some said they got a right because they helped excavate it, others because they had lost a sibling to the ants, the list goes on "EVERYBODY QUIET!" Luna shouted silencing everyone "now unless I'm mistaken the spoils always go to the one who kill the monster correct" several people nodded "then seeing as Mike cleared out the ant hill all the gold and what not in it goes to him, anyone got a problem with that." A lot of people grumbled but everyone agree Mike a.k.a. Sam had the most right to it.

"What goes to me" Sam said walking into the dining hall, Jess gave him a rundown of what happened. "Ok first off could I get the Hecta campers to go through and make sure theres no cursed objects or anything in there" Sam said gesturing to the pile "we already did" one of them answered "good that will make this easier" Sam said "we've all lost family and friends to the ants so heres what I'm going to do. My cabin mates will go first and pick one item they want since I was the one to kill the ants. The rest of the cabins will go through it one at a time and do the same we'll draw lots for the exact order. The cabins that helped bring it here will go to the front of the line each cabin will have one hour to pick something. Time slots will be listed in front of the big house tomorrow so for now lets go have dinner."

Third Person POV

After dinner Sam and the Ares cabin went through to pick their stuff Sam took a few necklaces, Clarisse took a golden shield, Jess took a bronze sword that looked a lot like a samurai sword, and so on. Once they were done they separated the treasure into four piles the weapons, the jewelry, the raw metals/jewels, and the few things that weren't even money like books and what not. The next day went by and each cabin took their turn, after they finished which was around dinner time Sam gave what was left of the weapons to Chiron and Lupa to distribute between the camps.

The jewelry was given to the gods to be divided up evenly among the goddess, a third of the raw precious metals and jewels were give to camp to help pay for it needs. Another third went to Hephaestus to use as he wished and the last third was to be given to the satyrs travel fund for finding demigods. Sam took a few books for himself which puzzled Clarisse, and the rest were given to the gods for who ever wanted them. Most of the camp was shocked by Sam's behavior, here he had enough wealth that he could have live extremely well for the rest of his life on his own private island but instead he's giving it all away. The campers got creamed in capture the flag yet again but Percy noted 9 campers who didn't participate at all.

Percy POV (Time skip 2nd of April)

I awoke next to Artemis in my own palace which had been completed several days earlier. The day it was completed Annabeth had insisted on giving me a tour personally, I knew what she was doing so I talked Nico and Jason into coming with me so Annabeth couldn't try anything. Ever since I became a god Annabeth had been doing pretty much everything she could to get me back. She had tried to get me to go on romantic walks with her, taken Aphrodites' scarf from our first quest together out of the big house attic so she could use it's love magic, and even tried to slip me a love potion. Ok I don't have any proof of the love potion but she did try to slip something into my drink.

The palace was amazing, and as much as I hate to admit it Annabeth had outdone herself. The palace itself was a very deep shade of blue and had three different bottom floor had a room for meetings, a gym complete with an Archery range, and a pool. The second floor had the kitchen, living room, and a game room which would have made Apollo jealous. The top floor was just bedrooms that had nothing but a bed in it except one which was obviously mine, the bed in the room was king sized and so was the room. By that I mean my mom's entire apartment could have fit in there with room to spare.

There was a dresser next to my bed that was actually made from coral and a desk next to one wall. There was a window that opened up to a balcony over looking the ocean which was awesome, but the thing that was clearly the focus of the room was the painting on the wall just above the head bored depicting my quest to find Artemis. I knew she put it there because at the time I was only going to save her but I liked it nonetheless because it also showed me saving my wife from the titan Atlas. I brought Melissa later that day and said she could pick any room she wanted we spent the rest of the day decorating it and putting up posters for the few bands/singers she like, I was just glad Justin Bieber wasn't one of them.

Coming back to the present I looked at the clock and noticed it was already 8:00 am, groaning I sat up and looked over at Artemis who was still asleep with her hair spread out around her. "Artemis time to wake up" I said, one of her eyes opened just a tiny bit before she said "go on ahead I'm exhausted" "maybe we should call Apollo you've been like this all week despite having plenty of sleep" I said "ya maybe" Artemis said tiredly, I sighed "do you want me to bring you something to eat" I asked. "Sure just make sure it has spinach and mangos in it" I nodded and started heading for the door 'what's up with all the weird food requests' I thought grabbing the door knob. "Wait" Artemis said causing me to turn "what is it" I asked, Artemis was sitting straight up wide eyed "exhaustion, weird cravings, upset stomach in the mornings" Artemis said quietly putting a hand over her stomach. Her face broke into a huge grin "Percy I'm pregnant".

Please review


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Previously**

"Percy I'm pregnant"

Percy POV

I was so happy to hear those words I ran over to Artemis picked her up bridal style and spun her around laughing. Once we settled down I set her back on the bed gave her a kiss and headed down to the kitchen. As I stepped off the stairs the smell of bacon permeated the air 'who the heck is that" I thought Melissa and Artemis were upstairs, it could be Nico he had stopped by to grab lunch once on his way to a meeting but he usually gave me a heads up first.

Looking in the kitchen I found Sam (normal looks) and Luna making blue pancakes and eggs, how they made the eggs blue I don't know. I knocked on the door frame getting their attention "um two questions one why are you in here and two how did you get in I thought I locked the door" "first off we're your kids remember we know every single way to get in and out of here" Luna said "and second it's Zoe's 6th birthday today so we put her to bed upstairs and we're making breakfast, and don't worry about not having any birthday presents we got you, mom, and Melissa covered" Sam said.

I didn't really know what to say so I just made Artemis her food and headed back to my room. Closing the door behind me I turned to my beautiful wife "um just so you know we're going to need to go down the hall in a minute" I said handing her her food "why is that" she asked. I sat down next to her and said "well apparently it's Zoe's 6th birthday today and her siblings snuck her and themselves in. She's asleep in the room at the end of the hall and Luna and Sam are making her a birthday breakfast downstairs".

"It's her birthday! What's the date, crap we don't have any birthday presents for her" Artemis said slightly panicked. "Arty calm down" I said, she scowled at me for calling her Arty but calmed down. "It's April 2nd and Sam said that he and Luna have us covered as far as presents go" I said, someone knocked at the door "who is it" Artemis called before slapping a hand over her mouth. "It's Luna can I come in" "sure" I said, Luna poked her head in and said "the food and everything is ready so come on" Luna said before looking unquestioningly at Artemis "and just saying it might be best if you didn't answer for dad while you two are alone in his bedroom" "we'll be right there" I said.

Sam was already waiting in front of Zoe's room with Melissa, quietly we open the door and walked in "on three" Luna whispered "one, two, three, Happy Birthday Zoe!" we all shouted waking her up. Artemis picked Zoe up and carried her down to the kitchen while I did the same with Melissa who was still a little sleepy.

Breakfast was perfect the food tasted great but more importantly everyone was happy, Zoe sat in her mothers lap while Melissa sat in mine. Luna and Sam teased Zoe a bit about her getting older and she teased Luna back about a little hair cut she got during a sparring match with one of the kids from Athena's cabin. Luna did a completely over dramatic pout which got everyone laughing, I looked at Artemis and we shared a look that said 'if life is like this in the future we'll be just fine'.

After breakfast Zoe opened her presents 'Luna covertly passed me Artemis and Melissa the ones from us' she got a small knife from Artemis, a silver sea shell bracelet from Melissa, a brand new teddy bear from me, Sam gave her a necklace with a silver horse on it which earned a hug from Zoe "she really likes horses" Luna said.

And Luna gave Zoe a sea green bow "this is the same bow I got for my sixth birthday" Luna said "also we going to be leaving camp with the hunters" "if that's ok with you" she said looking at Artemis. "Yes of course it's fine" Artemis said, Luna got up to leave with Zoe but Artemis asked her to stay because she wanted to talk about something so we let Melissa and Zoe go outside to play while we talked.

**Artemis POV**

"Not that I'm complaining but why are you choosing now to join the hunt instead of when you first arrived" I asked Luna "that's because Zoe can't keep a secret that well, we would have been busted in like a day" Luna said "besides Sam and the others are leaving at the same time so I thought it would be best to leave"

"why don't you come with us Sam" I said, he shook his head "can't, we need to have two or three groups at least on the move. If the hunters make one then me and the others will be the second." he said. "But what if your energy spikes again" I countered "that's a risk we're going to have to take" Luna said "and on that note why don't you have more control over it I mean you've had three months" she said to Sam

"What do you mean you've only had it for three months" Percy said, Luna sighed "well you remember the battle in the future we told you about, the one where we lost half the demigod army" I nodded "we while me and pretty much everyone else was dead, Sam single handedly decimated the enemy army" Luna said

"We know, Grey already told us that" Percy said "true but what she didn't tell you is we don't know how he did it" Luna said "before this battle Sam only had his hard earned skills with his bow, swords,and knives but after everyone died he well.."

"I blacked out" Sam said "I felt wave of power shoot threw me and next thing I know I'm laying on what used to be a mountain being healed by Apollo while Poseidon aka grandpa, and dad held me down." Sam said cringing

"I had no control over my power" he said "it wasn't until Hestia came that I even learned to lock it away by giving up my eyesight in exchange. Since then I have been training to control it but I still can't handle more than 40% at a time without losing control" I was shocked to say the least but Apollo was on his way here and it would be kinda tough to explain what was going on without telling him more about the future so we said goodbye to Sam and Luna for the mean time.

Thalia POV

I looked out the window of Artemis' cabin and watched the campers go about their business. I wasn't aloud to even leave the cabin any more because even though I had only been pregnant for about three weeks but because I'm immortal anyone with a brain could tell I was pregnant. So until the hunters left I was stuck here watching the campers in complete boredom. I saw Zoe and Melissa run out of Percy's palace seemingly playing a game of tag, and I couldn't help but notice how much she looked like her mother.

The two of them ran over to the archery range where Chad from the Apollo cabin was standing. He of course stopped them and started talking to them, they were too far away for me to hear what he was saying but I knew what it was. Chad had recently started up a little scam of sorts, he would make little wagers on a competition between him and somebody else. The competitions were rigged so he would win but immediately after Chad would offer them 'double or nothing' to swipe more, this would continue until either the demigod gave up or they had already lost too much to keep it up.

I wanted to warn them about what Chad was doing but I couldn't leave the cabin and there was no one in there with me. From what I could tell Melissa took the wager which was apparently on an archery contest and as expected she lost several times. I noticed that the bow he had given Melissa to use had been tampered with, it couldn't shoot straight and had almost no spring in it so the arrows would always hit the bottom of the target at best. Melissa started to cry and I made a silent oath to make him pay, she was just 6 years old how low could you go.

Zoe stepped in front of Chad and started talking while pointing at the herself, Melissa, and the target. Chad nodded and took up his starting position while Zoe pulled out a sea green bow, both took their turns and Chad looked at Zoe with a smug look on his face but that was quickly wipe off when he saw Zoe's target. In short the competition was the best of ten shots Chad got an 8 out of 10 but Zoe got a 10 out of 10. Laughing to myself I laid down on the bed 'never challenge a daughter of Artemis to an archery competition' I thought to myself. A few minutes later I heard the door open and saw Zoe and Melissa dragging a bag that was too big for them to lift inside. "What in the bag?" I asked "candy" Melissa said "we won it off of that dumb Apollo kid" Zoe added. They offered me a few candy bars which I accepted and stashed under my bed before going to sleep.

I was awakened by the sound of someone saying "holy" I opened my eye's to see Artemis and Luna standing in the doorway looking at floor. I couldn't help but laugh at what they were looking at, Melissa and Zoe were laying on the floor. Melissa was groaning in discomfort which I guessed was largely due to the 30 or so now empty candy wrappers on the floor next to her, Zoe didn't appear to have eaten as much but had past out any way from the amount of sugar she had eaten. Apollo walked in and saw the two of them on the floor "should I come back later" he asked which woke up Zoe "no, no you're fine" Artemis said and I pulled up my blankets in an attempt to hide the fact I was pregnant "um Milady why is Apollo here" I asked giving her a look that said 'what the heck are you doing'.

Artemis got the message and said "don't worry my brother has agreed not to tell anyone about our pregnancies, he actually is here to make sure the babies are ok" I nodded. "Could you sit up please" Apollo asked and I did, he simply put a hand on my stomach "your baby is fine" he said after a moment "and if you don't mind me asking who is the father" I looked at Artemis who confirmed I was ok to proceed "Nico di Angelo" I said. Apollo smiled and shook his head "Father his going to have a heart attack when he finds out" "well he'll just have to suck it up" I said.

Apollo laughed and head for the door, as he past Zoe who had climbed on top of one of the bunk bed she jumped onto his shoulders. Zoe sat on Apollo's shoulders wrapped one arm around his forehead, screamed "NUGIE" and proceeded to give him one. It took Apollo a grand total of 3 seconds to pull Zoe off his head but by then it already looked like a rats nest.

Artemis and Luna fell to the ground laughing, Apollo on the other hand looked pissed as he held Zoe up in front of him. Zoe gave Apollo the most innocent smile I had ever seen and I watched as his look of rage melted. He gently set her down "you're so lucky you're cute" he mumbled before walking out and I said "that is hands down the cutest nugie I have ever seen".

Please review


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Luna POV

I sat on my bed in my mothers cabin laughing with the hunters, Me and Zoe had moved in a few day's earlier which had caused a little unrest in the hunters as to whether or not I would get Artemis in trouble because she was married but after I said I had taken oaths against revealing that information things kinda calmed down. Also the hunters really seemed to be in awe of the aura Me and Zoe got from 'Artemis' blessing' because it was much brighter than there's. I had to stifle a laugh as the gawked because it's actually our natural aura that we were born with, we just weren't suppressing it any more.

My little sister Zoe was currently past out on her bed which she was sharing with Melissa after finally coming down from another sugar high. This wasn't really a problem because they were both so small they each just took one end of it with room to spare. "I still can't believe she got away with what she did to Apollo" Phoebe said when she saw me looking at Zoe. "ya but look at how cute she is" I said "at home Zoe always had to ask my mom for stuff because my dad couldn't say no when she gave him those puppy dog eyes".

"I can believe that" Phoebe Laughed. It was getting late so I laid back in my bunk, I couldn't tell you how great it was to be back in my Mom's cabin. Sure I got more space in the Poseidon cabin but it's just so empty 'it's good to be back' I thought. 'was that Luna' a voice that a lot like sam's said. 'what's he doing so near to Mom's cabin at this hour' I thought 'he may be her son but we're still in the past'. 'Luna what are you doing' the voice said again. I was getting ticked at Sam's carelessness so I got up to leave. "Where are you going" Phoebe asked. "I'm just taking a quick walk" I said. "but it's almost curfew" she replied. "Just make it quick" Thalia said effectively ending the discussion, have I mentioned how much I like her knowing I'm from the future.

I made a beeline for the Ares cabin where Sam would probably have gone, but instead he was heading straight for me from the Ares cabin. 'Luna what are you thinking' he said but his voice felt more like it echoed in my head rather then came through the air. 'What am I thinking? Why the heck were doing lurking around Artemis' cabin so late' I shouted back. 'I wasn't the one out late I've been in the Ares cabin for the last hour you can ask any of them, the real question is what were you doing by the Ares cabin' he said. 'Excuse me but I was...' I said. "um what are you two doing" someone said causing both me and Sam to jump. I turned around to see who it was…it was my dad 'what the heck was that for' I asked.

He just stood there and pretended like he could hear me which was infuriating so I started shouting at him to answer but it did nothing. "ok you two are going to need to speak and not just do hand gestures" he said. 'what does he think I've been doing' I said looking at Sam. 'I don't know maybe he's gone deaf from listening to uncle Apollo's music or something" he replied.

I stifled a laugh but something did catch my eye when he spoke I heard him but his lips didn't move. I kept talking to him but put a hand over my mouth, even though the two of us were having a conversation not a single word was actually said. My dad was still giving us a funny look I pointed to his palace and he seemed to get the message. Once we were inside I spoke which felt weird, for the first time in my life I actually had to focus on using my mouth to talk. "A-ap-apparently me and Sam can talk to each other telepathically" I said. Dad of course gave us a funny look and said "and you're just finding this out now?". "W-well when I finally got my demigod powers the didn't exactly come all at once they've been showing up one at a time over the past few months, I guess today was the day this one decided to kick in." Sam said.

We spent another two and a half hours just trying to figure out how to keep our minds separate before going back to our cabins.

Clarisse POV (just after Sam left)

"What's going on with him?" I asked more to myself than anyone else, the cabin was mostly empty anyway all of my cabin mates except Jess, Mike and another named Davis had decided to go to the Roman camp for the summer to train. "I don't know" Jess replied as he changed the bandages on Davis "ever since the whole ant hill thing he's been keeping to himself more and more". I nodded in agreement "so what happened to you again" I asked Davis, he had just arrived earlier today on the Argo 2 from Camp Jupiter once they thought his 1 ½ month old injuries had healed up enough. "Well on my way back from my recon trip in Texas I fell down some rocks into the fields of Mars". he said. "why didn't you just come through the regular entrance" Jess asked. "I was kinda in a hurry and really tired, I hadn't slept in like three days" he said. "why" I asked.

"On my trip I found something disturbing, the night I found them with Eric a child of Hephaestus who came with me the entire faction we were looking for was decimated. We had decided to sleep on near cliff and in the middle of the night we were woken up by the sound of marching at the bottom of the cliff. There was no moon and pitch black so we had to pull out two night vision goggles Eric had brought. Turns out the group we had been looking for was on march right below us, we started taking some notes on their numbers and species but one of them screaming caught our attention. We looked down to see one in the back fall to the ground with an arrow through his neck. The rest of the group started panicking and searching for who had shot the arrow when several more came and put out their torches. This real got them freaked out and is also when this guy walked out of the woods, we couldn't really seem him that well even with our night vision goggles it was so dark. The guy charges right in and starts killing them, as soon as one would scream that the enemy was where they were he would move and attack them from the other side causing even more confusion. It was like he could see but theres no way…" Davis said trailing off at the last part.

"Maybe the guy was blind" Jess said after a minute "if that was the case he wouldn't have to see and attacking in complete darkness would give him an overwhelming advantage". Davis snorted "name one person who can do that". "Mike can" I said "I've seen him do it". "Ya he even fought Jake while he was invisible" Jess added.

"hm, when did Mike first show up at camp" Davis asked. "3 or 4 weeks ago I think" Jess said. "and has he shown any unexplained skills" Davis asked. "well I guess there is some stuff" Jess said "he's great with a bow despite being blind, he beat Jake in a sword fight on his first try, and can even use the blessing of Ares on command". "was he wounded" Davis asked. "ya he was where are you going with this" Jess asked.

"I ask because this guy who has become generally known as Silver due to the fact most of his weapons are silver and so is the cloak he wears, disappeared about 3 weeks ago without a trace. We don't think he's dead because from what we understand most of the factions have come to fear him meaning he is probably someone with exceptional skill. Plus if he was dead there should be some celebrating among the factions but theres not, my best guess would be he was badly wounded and came to camp so he could heal in relative safety" Davis said getting up.

Davis walked over to Mike's trunk and opened it "Hey! you know the rules no going through someone else stuff" I said. Davis looked at me and said "The Olympians have been looking for this guy for over two months and no one knows who he is, right now Mike is the first person to ever match Silver's description and abilities. If I'm wrong feel free to punish me for it but I need to find out if he is". As much as I knew it was wrong I couldn't bring myself to stop him, there were just too many mysteries surround Mike. Most of the stuff Davis pulled out of Mike's trunk was cloths and Armor so nothing really out of the ordinary.

"What's this" Davis said, he tried to pull it out for everyone else to see but whatever it was seemed to be to heavy for him "Jess come help me with this" he asked. With both of them working together they were able to pull out Mike's silver swords "see I'm right" Davis said obviously pleased with himself. "Not quite" I said "Mike got those swords when he got dragged into the ant hill after he got here". "then what about these" Davis said pulling out a set of silver throwing knives with Jess' help. "that I'm not so sure of" I said getting up.

Davis looked around a bit more "and what about this" he said pulling out a pure Silver cloak with three buckles across the torso, as he did a small silver charm bracelet fell out. "Oh and of course the bracelet that turns into a bow" Davis said putting the bracelet on his own wrist and pulling on it causing it to changing into a beautiful hunters bow. I was so stunned I stumbled backwards "we're going to have to tell Percy or Artemis" Davis said. "true but not till tomorrow" Jess replied from the doorway "Artemis left earlier today, Percy just flashed out, Chiron's not due back from his trip till tomorrow, and Mike is coming this way". We hurriedly put Mike's stuff back in his trunk and hopped in our own beds just as Mike walked in.

Please review


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Clarisse POV

"Clarisse wake up" Davis said shaking me awake. "What is it" I shouted angrily. "Mike is gone" he said. "where did he go" I said sitting up. "I don't know, he was already gone when I woke up but his stuff is still here" Davis said. "Well go get Chiron or Prissy so we're ready when he gets back" I said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" someone said. I looked to the doorway to see my father Ares standing there "why not" I asked. "This isn't the best place to discuss it" he said "get dressed we're leaving in ten". After we got ready father flashed us to his palace, the room we appeared in had a map of the US covered in red, blue, and white dots. There were also several boards cover in what looked like different battle plans but I did see one specifically for Mike or Silver as the gods referred to him.

"So why can't we go tell anyone" Jess asked. "Because he's not supposed to exist yet" father said. "what's that supposed to mean" I asked. Father sat down at a table a pick up a ring "do you know what this is" he asked, I shook my head. "Hey doesn't Mike wear a ring like that" Jess said. "he doesn't just wear a ring like this, this is the ring he wears" he said, and I gave him a questioning look.

Father sighed "I've been alive for over 3000 years and over the years I've gotten bored. With all that free time I started to do the one thing I'm best at, preparing for war, in this room I have plans for just about every possibility that could come our way. This ring was made for one of those outcomes." he said "It works like a two way radio, fairly simple technology mixed in with a little bit of magic that alters the wearer's appearance, the thing is I only made one."

"If you only made one then how does Mike have one" Davis asked and I have to admit I was curious to know my self. "This ring was a contingency plan in the event that Olympus fell due to unnatural means." he said. "What do you mean unnatural means" I asked. "I mean as in someone changing the timeline, if someone did change history somehow the fates would almost undoubtedly give us a chance however small to fix it."

"This ring is a way for whoever we sent back to to communicate with us and three months ago I got a message." Father said leaning forward. "Then why didn't you tell the rest of the gods" I shouted "this is huge they need to know, heck they could help". "yes they could help but they may not, in the short message I was simply informed that someone changed history and that Olympus had a leak. There was also a list, a very short list of names who Mike had cleared as people we could trust before he made the trip back" father said.

"I've been working to add names to that list but it hasn't been easy" he said. "Okay, so who is Mike then" Davis asked. "I really don't know to be honest, all I do know about him is right here" He said slapping the board with Silver's picture on it. "His exact parentage is unknown but I'm sure his godly parent has a combat based domain. He also has a massive amount of power inside him that would make most minor gods envious, with those two facts I'd guess he was Perseus's first born or maybe even Nico's. He could be an illegal born but I can't find a close enough match to his energy. Moving on, at least till I've found and plugged the leak or leaks we're not going to say a single word about this to anyone."

Percy POV (earlier that day)

"You ready" I asked. "Yep" Sam replied. Early this morning Sam showed up at my palace and asked for a sparring match. Apparently in his time my godly abilities plus almost 22 years of training have made it almost impossible for him to beat me in a straight up sword match, but he thinks he has a chance at beating me now since I haven't had as much time to train. The only reason I even agreed was because I wanted to see how strong he was.

"hmmpf boy's" Luna said. Artemis, Zoe, and herself had decided to watch and from what I'd seen so far Luna may look and act like me but she can do a very good impression of her mom when she wants to. "Ok remember, no powers just a simple straight up sword fight got it" Luna said, we both nodded "then begin".

Artemis POV

Sam and Percy slowly circled each other both looking for on opening it went on like for five minutes and to be honest it was completely boring "hurry up I'd like to be back in time for breakfast" I said. Percy turned and gave me a look that said '_really we have three hours_', in that brief second Sam seized his opportunity. In a split second Sam closed the short distance and made a wild slash at Percy who was able to raise his shield just in time to block Sam's sword. Sam didn't seem the least bit phased by Percy managing to stop his sword and in fact he seemed to expect it. Shifting his weight slightly Sam spun and slashed at Percy's side only to be stopped by his fathers blade.

Again and again Sam and Percy clashed, separately one would think that their styles were almost identically but watching them side by side I could see that that wasn't true. Percy was a bit sturdier and tended to put more weight behind each strike. Sam was more flexible and very light footed, he also focused more on speed to get around around his opponent's defenses. In short he had found a way to take the knife skills of a hunter and apply it to his swordsmanship with impressive results.

Sam and Percy locked swords one more time and from my point of view it was an even match, then Sam did something that I would have never expected. Even though it took everything he had just to keep up the deadlock with his father, he released his grip on his swords only to grab them with the opposite hands. The new hand hold gave him better leverage and enabled him to push back breaking the deadlock and kicking Percy in the chest. Percy who had been knocked to the floor respond by throwing his shield like a frisbee and catching Sam's left sword just above the hilt wrenching it out of his hand.

While Sam was still in shock Percy attempted land the final blow but was instead tackled by Sam who ducked past Percy's strike. The two bounced and rolled across the ground before Sam ended up pinned to the ground with Percy's sword to his neck "looks like dad wins again" Luna said. "Not quite" Sam replied, curious I walked over to them and noticed that Sam had the tip of his sword to Percy's chest making it a draw.

"Can we go get breakfast now?" Zoe whined, I laughed and picked her up. "sure" I said before returning my attention to the boy's "you two better hurry if you want to take a shower breakfast in in ten minutes or so".

Grover POV (about ten minutes later)

I've been trying to talk to Thalia for day's but the hunters keep stopping me at the door, somethings up and I want to know what it is. Percy's always been an open book but now I can't even get into his palace to see him. Sure he always try's to have time but ever since he became a god it's like he's hiding something, I'm sick of waiting so now I'm going to the one person I know can help me, Thalia.

I waited for the hunters to leave Artemis' cabin then grabbed Melissa "Is Thalia still in there" I asked, she nodded "is she decent" Melissa nodded again "Thanks, now go enjoy breakfast" I said. As soon as I was sure the hunters were gone I steeled my nerves and went inside "um Thalia, you in here". I heard a groan to my left "Grover what are you doing here!" someone shouted, I turned to see Thalia sitting on a cot and my mouth dropped. My mouth dropped because I could see Thalia had a clear baby bump.

Naturally I said something really intelligent "What the Heck! Thalia your pregnant!". "No duh genius now could you quiet down" she shouted. Right about then Percy flashed in with a plate of food "Grover" he said jumping in surprise "what are you doing here". "What am I doing here, one of my closest friends is pregnant and I find out because I trying to get answers about what my best friend is hiding from me!" I shouted at the top of my lungs "wait is that Percy's" I asked. "No it's not" Thalia shouted "besides Percy's married to…" she started to say before slapping a hand over her mouth. I gave both of them my best pissed beyond belief look which was rather hard to do considering how surprised I was by what I had learned "Answers. Now." I said in a deathly calm tone.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Percy POV

"Answers. Now." Grover said in a deathly calm tone. When neither Me nor Thalia did as he asked or demanded depending on how you look at it Grover got really mad "You better talk now". "Fine but you have to swear not to tell anyone" Thalia said. "That's fine by me" Grover said muttering a quick oath. Thalia to my surprise decided to open up first "umm well as you can see I'm pregnant, it happened a few weeks ago with my husband…". "Your Married!" Grover blurted unbelieving . "Well don't acted to surprised" Thalia said causing me to snicker.

"No No it's just that you took an oath of maiden hood and now you're married and with child, who's the father, how did Artemis take it" Grover said. "Well to answer your first question Nico's my husband, we got…" Thalia started but stopped just as fast when Grover shot me a seriously pissed off look "what" she asked. "a little while ago me a Percy got the feeling you had a crush on a boy so we made a bet on who it was, Percy guessed Nico and I guessed Leo but now I'm finding out he had inside information". "First off me and Leo seriously?" Thalia asked, Grover shrugged "Second when did you two make this bet" Thalia asked.

"The day after I got back from my first date with…" I paused to look at Grover "my wife". "Ok so the deal was made before he even knew about me and Nico" Thalia said "now both of you get over here" as soon as we were within reach Thalia punched both of us at the same time which hurt a lot "That's for making a bet on my love life" she said. "Ok so who is your wife and why wasn't I at either of your weddings" Grover said rubbing his arm.

"You weren't at the weddings because there wasn't any, when a god your goddess get married it's final as soon as the girl say's yes" I said hoping Grover would forget his other question but the look on his face quickly dashed that hope "...Fine I'm married to Artemis".

Grover went wide eyed before he fell to the floor laughing "If you didn't want to tell me the truth you should have at least made it a plausible lie" Grover said still laughing. "Make what plausible?" Artemis said walking in. "I'm so going to make you pay for Lying to me" Grover said before turning to Artemis "Percy has apparently gotten married but instead of just telling me who he said he married you".

I gave him a peeved look while I gave my Wife a quick rundown of what she missed "well it's a good thing he didn't lie then" Artemis said giving me a quick kiss. "what…where…how" Grover started to say before I added that Artemis was pregnant causing him to faint. "Well why did you go and do that" Thalia asked. "Two reasons, it will give me time to figure out the best way to tell him everything because lets face it I technically both dated and married his crush and because now I can hopefully go grabbed a little breakfast" I said heading for the door.

Artemis POV (1 month later)

We had left camp half blood about a month ago right after Percy explained in length our relationship resulting in what was probably the funniest friend to friend chat I've ever seen as Grover simultaneously cried at his loss, congratulated Percy and me, and tried to kill Percy...half heartedly of course. Samuel and the other illegal borns left camp later that day. Every once in a while I would get a little note that appeared in a small puff of flames from him saying that he was all right, I made him promise to do this before we even left camp or else I would ground him from the day he was born till he turned 2000.

We also had an unexpected event happen about two days after we left camp, we found a small faction composed of about 30 or so earth born and I decided we should just take it out before it could grow any more. All in all it was pretty routine we ambushed them, caused complete chaos, and killed them.

The unexpected event was right at the end when the last earthborn threw a truck sized rock at Luna, she dodged it for the most part but I distinctly saw her arm get crushed. Naturally me and Percy shot over to see if we could save her arm but instead found water collecting on the stump where her arm used to be which then took the form of an arm and even took on the same shape and color as before. Tentatively I grabbed her wrist and was shocked to feel a pulse "is she alright" Phoebe asked from behind me. "Ya I'm fine" Luna said, and I shot her a look that said 'we will be talking about this later' before I let Atlanta take a look at her.

As soon as we got back to camp I called her into my tent "I know what you're going to ask." Luna said. "Then why don't you explain it to me" I said. "okay but first could you change your age it feels kinda weird that my mom looks younger than me" Luna said. I sighed and switched to my 20 year old form "better" I asked, she nodded. "Well you know how first born are more in touch with their parents domains" she started, I nodded "well sometimes unexpected abilities emerge, since dad is a sea god I can turn my entire body and clothes into water and back. It comes with it's own dangers of course if I were to evaporate I would die, and if I get too spread out it could cause permanent damage" She said nervously rubbing her head. 'huh just like Percy' I thought.

"Does Sam have this ability too" I asked. "no he ah, has a different ability" Luna said "he can ah how do I put it, he can become a wolf". "come again" I said stunned. "I know how you feel" Luna said "I nearly fainted when I saw him do that for the first time, but there is one bonus to it. While he's in his wolf form he can use his eyes all he wants without his power going out of control, the down side is he can't use any of his powers while he's a wolf, no water control, or healing, he's just horse sized wolf which is formidable in its own right". Luna left shortly after that and I looked down at my belly "Samuel please don't be born a wolf in you do Apollo will never let me live it down" I said to myself

Present

I woke up in my tent and stretched 'where's Percy' I thought noticing the empty space next to me 'that's weird usually I'm the first one up' I absent mindedly started rubbing my belly. Even though it had only been a month me and the other girls already looked to be around 3 or four months pregnant with the exception of Hazel who was due any day now.

I quickly slipped some cloths made by Aphrodite that made (which actually magically hid my pregnancy) on and stepped outside where Percy was having an intense argument with his father who flashed out as soon as he saw me. "what was all that about" I asked. "Triton made contact with my father a few day's back" Percy said "apparently he wants to talk things out". "Whats so bad about that" I asked. "I don't have a problem with that, it's more the fact that Triton wants them to meet in Alaska and he wants him to come alone." He said emphasizing the last part.

"If he runs into trouble we won't be able to flash to him and he will have no way of letting us know" Percy said clearly frustrated "But he just won't listen, even Athena can't talk some sense into him". "We'll just have to trust him" I said. "I know, I know".

Poseidon POV

I had a lot of time to think as I walked to the meeting spot with Triton. Yes there were some dangers with me going to the land beyond the gods but I would have my son there with me. No matter how bad things got between me and him I was sure I could count on him if we got attacked. I knew when I went back I was going to be in serious trouble with Athena and Percy but if I could fix things with Triton it would be well worth it.

After what seem like an eternity I finally reached the meeting spot only to find Triton already waiting for me, we decided to meet on a small glacier just off the coast of Alaska. "Hello father" he said in obvious contempt. I sighed 'this is going to be harder than I hoped' I thought to myself.

Please review.


	27. Chapter 27

Thalia POV

"Finally" I sighed, for the last 2 hours I had been in charge of sharpening all the dull arrows, normally I could get it done in like 20 minutes but with my pregnancy it was a lot harder and I refused to let myself become lazy even if I was justified. 'I wonder what Nico's doing' I thought to myself, I took a few steps outside the weapons tent only to be tackled by Zoe. "This way" Zoe said frantically pulling on my hand. "What is it" I laughed thinking she wanted me to play a game or something. "Somethings wrong with Luna" Zoe said. Zoe dragged me to the tent that she and Luna shared, inside Luna was laying on her cot shivering and sweaty "how long has she been like this" I asked putting my hand on her forehead 'she's burning up' I thought. "Since we went to bed, I thought she was having a bad dream" Zoe said.

"Go get Atlanta" I told her as I left to get Artemis, I found her talking with Percy by their tent. "Artemis, Percy somethings up with Luna" I called, I grabbed a few other girls and we move Luna to the infirmary so Atlanta could do a full check up. About an hour later Atlanta come out "well?" Artemis asked. "I can't find whats wrong, she's fine there's absolutely nothing wrong she's in perfect health" Atlanta said.

Artemis sighed and called Apollo to see what was wrong, ten minutes later he walks out "well Atlanta was right, Luna isn't sick or anything, what ever this is it's completely mental. It's almost like she doesn't want to face the real world". "Why's that" I asked. "It's something she saw in her dream, I didn't see what it was but it felt different from a regular dream". he said

"Can you show me what she saw" Percy asked, Apollo nodded and motioned for him to follow. "I'm coming too" Artemis said. "Me three" I said. "Fine but no one else this sort of thing is difficult as it is" Apollo said silencing the other hunters before they could say the same. "Ok keep your hand on me and I'll link us up" Apollo said holding out his arm, we all grabbed it and he placed his other hand on Luna's forehead.

Next thing I know we're standing in the back of a theater "where are we" I asked. "Luna's mind" Apollo said. "why is it a theater" Percy asked. "I think it's too help her" Apollo said "look around this place is covered in sweets and it smells like pine trees in here. It's like her mind is trying to comfort her, although the bow and quiver over there does seem a little out of place".

"So what's causing the problem" Artemis asked. "I thinks it's coming up on the screen" Apollo said. The screen started counting down from 5 like the old fashion movies before revealing Sam standing in what looked liked a field near a cliff his swords drawn "nowhere to run dear nephew" a voice said before the screen changed to reveal Triton, Clytius (the giant seen in the HoH), Enceladus, and a small army of assorted monsters. The next bit came in flashes all of which showed him fighting, one even showed him slicing Triton across the chest.

On the final scene an exhausted Sam stood there facing Enceladus, Clytius, and Triton who was now bleeding "I think he's finally ready" Enceladus said. "Ready for what" Samuel said. "Just a little surprise dear nephew" Triton said. "You've been very hard to kill, far beyond what I ever thought possible so after careful study I developed a plan to kill you" and with that he and Clytius sent a blast of dark energy at Sam, Sam tried to someone a wall of water but Triton easily stop him in his weakened state.

The blast hit same square in the chest knocking him off the cliff and causing him to erupt in a blast of pure energy before he even hit the water "and with that the gods downfall is sealed" Enceladus laughed. The screen went blank and I heard crying, I turned to Percy and Artemis expecting it to be one of them but it wasn't. They did seem to be on the verge of tears but the sound was coming from further down, three rows away I saw Luna sitting in a chair with her face buried in her hands. Cautiously we walked over to her "Luna" Artemis said, Luna looked up and immediately latched onto her mother who hugged her back tightly. "He's not dead, he can't I can still sense him" she said as tears poured down her cheeks. "What do you mean you can sense him" Apollo asked.

"He's my twin brother we can talk to each other telepathically, I can still sense his mind but I can't get him to respond" She said. "Alright we're going back to Camp Half Blood where you and the hunters will be safe then we organize a search party ok" Percy said, Luna nodded "and not a word of this to Zoe till we find him" Percy said. We all woke up (including Luna) and set about breaking camp, it wasn't till almost 7 PM that we finally got back CHB.

Poseidon POV

"Triton please.." I started to say, I had been here most of the day and so far Triton had just been venting. First he had gone on about the divorce, then me making Percy Prince of the sea. So basically he just wasn't happy with any of the decisions I've made since I divorced Amphitrite. "..come home you and Amphitrite are still welcome back home" I said. "you kicked us out, you replaced us, you replaced me." Triton shouted.

"I never kicked you two out you left." I said " and as for replacing you, you disowned me I had to make Percy the Prince of the sea or risk Zeus placing one of his children as the new heir and I'm sure Percy would give you the title back he has enough to deal with as it is" I said. Triton sighed "Answer me this will you come back to mom". "Triton I'm sorry, I really tried to make things work with your mother but no I'm not." I said.

As soon as those words left my mouth Oceanus and Amphitrite stepped out of the sea "see grandson I told you this would happen" he said. "What are you doing here" I growled. "Looking out for my grandson" Oceanus said "After **you** forced him and his mother out they came to me. You proved what I had been telling them all along and they were finally willing to help me take you down" he said. "Triton however had some qualms about going against his former father so i agreed to give you a chance, you take back my daughter and I wouldn't go to war but now you've sealed your fate" he said as Triton flashed out surprising me.

"Wondering how he has power here" Oceanus asked "well the answer is simple enough this is the land beyond the gods, not the titans meaning we still have power here and my daughter and grandson have finally embraced their titan heritage". "Where did Triton go" I asked. "To camp half blood of course" Oceanus said "with you trapped here the sea will need a leader and once Percy is dead we should easily be able to take the sea from the bird brained swine you call a wife".

Please review


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Previously

_Poseidon POV_

"_Where did Triton go" I asked. "To camp half blood of course" Oceanus said "with you trapped here the sea will need a leader and once Percy is dead we should easily be able to take the sea from the bird brained swine you call a wife"._

Present

I couldn't even begin to describe how much it hurt that my own son had turned against me but I didn't have time to worry about that as Oceanus charged me. I parried his first strike with my Trident but the force of the blow jarred my shoulder. I knew this wasn't a fight I could win, even at full strength he was stronger than me but as I was now it was hopeless my best chance was to make it out of Alaska. Oceanus came at me again while my ex-wife charged at me from the side her twin swords drawn.

I dodged Oceanus' initial strike but his sword which also happened to be a live sea serpent lashed out at me with its fangs 'man I hate this stupid snake" I thought to myself, out of the corner of my eye I saw Amphitrite already mid swing aiming for my abdomen. I either blocked her swords or the snake and both would send me to Tartarus hows that for luck. Before I even had a chance to make up my mind Amphitrite was tackled by 16 or 17 year old girl in a silver cloak and the snake was blasted with electricity.

Amphitrite threw the girl off and quickly backed up with her father to get a better read on the situation and I did the same, to my left there were three girls all in silver cloaks and two boys on my right wearing the same. The only difference between them was a faint swirl on on the back in various colors, one was grey and sea green, another was red and gold, etc. "Who are you" I asked. "We're your back up" one of the boys said, he might have said more but Oceanus came back swinging.

Artemis POV

We had been at CHB for an hour or two and we were still not even sure where to start, we even called Nico to see if Sam had perhaps been sent to the underworld. While Nico was looking in to it for us Percy remembered he had a map in our room in his that he uses to monitor the tides and since whatever happened to Sam was on coastal waters it might have been recorded.

I was getting kinda worried with what was happening with Luna, even though she woke up Apollo said she should stay in bed because there was something 'funky going on' as he put it. When we finally got up to our room Percy opened it and took one look inside and screamed "What the Hades!" and slammed the door. "I swear on Styx I had no knowledge about this" he said looking me in the eye, nothing happened to him so I know he wasn't lying but I was curious as to what he was talking about. I walked past him to the door where I heard an "O Percy" coming from inside. 'it couldn't be' I thought and opened the door to see Annabeth posed on our bed in nothing but a bathrobe and to top things off it was MY bathrobe. "L-Lady A-Artemis" Annabeth said surprised that I was here. "What are you doing" I shouted "actually on second thought I don't want to know and put on your clothes on" I said pointing to the pile in the corner.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't expecting you to be here" Annabeth said after she got dressed, I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath so I didn't blast the girl right then and there. "Look Annabeth" Percy said obviously uncomfortable with the whole situation "I know said my doors are open to anyone if you need to talk but you have seriously taken it to far, as of now you are banned from my palace. You can stay in camp half-blood if you want but if this sort of thing happens again I will ban you from here too." he said. I thought he was a little lenient but then again it might just be my pregnancy blowing this out of proportion not 'not likely' I thought to myself.

An hour later when it was starting to get dark Triton flashed into camp, well the edge of camp on the beach holding a spear in one hand and a bag in the other "So I'm guessing you and dad made up" Percy said as we walked down to meet his brother. "No not really" Triton said. "If it's about the prince of the sea thing you can have it back" Percy said "by the way where is dad". "He's just getting some private time time with my grandfather" Triton said, my eye widened when I realized what he meant. Percy took a few steps forward his hand on his sword while I summoned my bow "Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you" Triton said as Khione and her brothers flashed in, Zethes hand his sword to Atlanta's neck while Calais had his to a campers neck.

Phoebe POV

Me and Kathy (another hunter) had been left in the infirmary with Luna because Apollo said someone needed to watch her, Zoe was there too but she had lost her usual energetic self. "Um Phoebe is it just me or is her hair getting darker" Kathy asked. "I think it is" I said after a minute, Luna's hair used a light auburn but now it was a deep shade of red that oddly enough reminded me of rose's. On her wrist I noticed this tattoo or at least that's what I think it was, it's this little black band with a wolf on it.

Even as I looked at it the tattoo seemed to almost evaporate off her skin "did you see that" I asked Kathy. "See what" Kathy said before Luna shot up right and jumped off the bed before almost collapsing. "Luna what are you doing you need to rest" I said. Luna turned to me with absolute hatred in her now forest green eyes and said "he's here" and shakily stormed out. "Keep Zoe here" I shouted over my shoulder as I ran after Luna.

Poseidon POV

To be honest I would like to say that I could've handled my ex-wife and her father by myself but I couldn't. I may not know who these kids are but they can sure fight, I knew none of them were gods yet all of them had power like you wouldn't believe. The two boys who were helping me fight Oceanus had to be some of the best fighters I'd ever seen this is the first time that anyone had even been able to stay in the fight this long without dying. The girls who were fighting my ex weren't doing to bad either especially the spear user, I couldn't put my finger on where but I knew that fighting style.

Finally after what felt like hours we were able push them back, I hadn't realized how hard it was to fight like a demigod but it was actually kind of refreshing. Since I didn't have the vast amount of power I usually do I had to rely more on skill like a demigod and I had a new found respect for them. "Father go get Triton he should be finished with Percy by now, I'll meet you back home" Amphitrite said. Oceanus nodded and flashed out, Amphitrite fixed us with a cold stare and said"I swear I will kill you and take back that throne which is rightfully mine and when I get my hands on Athena I will...".

'Thwack', my ex-wife collapsed revealing my current wife who had apparently just smack my ex over the head with her spear. Athena walked right up to me and smacked me upside the head "Next time listen to me and bring some help" She shouted. "I know and I'm sorry but we need to get back to Camp Half Blood right now Percy might be in danger" I said. "Fine but this is not over, lets get moving" Athena said. "I can just shadow travel us there" one of the boys said.

Percy POV (45 minutes earlier)

I gritted my teeth but took my hand off my sword and backed up "What do you want Triton" I asked. "oh just your head" he said "but before we get to that I got a little surprise for you". "You know that boy in a Silver cloak" he asked, I nodded "he was actually a demigod form the future and what's more he was your son and i swear on Styx that's true". I got sick feeling about where he was going with this "What do you mean was" I asked. Triton reached into his bag "Well that would be because I killed him" Triton said pulling out a silver cloak covered in blood "I meant to bring you his body so you could at least have something to bury but this was all I could find" he said dropping the cloak then blew into the night sky by a sudden gust of wind. "I'LL KILL YOU" Luna shouted as she ran passed us with her sword drawn.

"May I have some fun with her before I kill her" Khione asked. "Sure my love" Triton said "hey Percy hope you enjoy watching your daughter die", if I hadn't been so pissed/scared (for my daughter) I would have seriously had to ask how those two ended up together. Khione started out small using her abilities to hit Luna with snow balls just to watch her fall over as she was unsteady on her feet, in fact her entire body seemed to be shaking. But as the minutes passed the shaking stopped and Luna got better at dodging them so she switched to ice, at first it was just blunt balls then it was spikes which Luna expertly dodged with skill that reminded me a lot of her mother. There were several times when but Luna was almost and the spike seemed to slow down just to the point where she could dodge it but eventually one did hit it's mark. A single spike managed to barely hit Luna's cheek left a small cut but instead of mortal blood, golden ichor was slowly running down her cheek.

"What the Hades" Triton shouted "Enceladus said you were a mortal!" Luna reached up, touched her cheek and stared at blood that clung to her fingers. just then I heard a sickening '_shink'_ and apparently I wasn't the only one because everyone's head snapped in the direction of the noise which just happen to be Khione's brother who now had a silver sword sticking out each of their chests.

please review


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Samuel POV

I woke up with head pounding 'what happened' I thought, everything from the past few day came back all the way up to me exploding "holy!" I shouted. I looked down to see my still my body still intact and not even the least bit ghostly "How the Hades am I alive" I said to no one in particular. "oh good you're awake" a man in black said. "Who are you" I asked. "Erebus god of darkness and your girlfriend's father and the beautiful lady in the corner is my wife Nyx". "Come again?". "We should probably tell you that all primordials except Gaea, Tartarus, and Uranus all have the ability to see into the future, you haven't even been born yet but I can see the man you'll grow up to be and I am proud that you'll be my son in law" Nyx said. "You mean she say's yes?" I asked.

"Um um well" Nyx started to say before Erebus cut her off. "Well there goes that secret" Erebus said. "Sorry" Nyx said "I sometimes forget exactly how far in the future you're from". I nodded "ok but where am I". "You're in our palace, you needed a safe place to reform" Nyx said. "Reform?". "Yes when Clytius hit you with that blast he undid Hera's spell thinking it would weaken you, your body exploded in an attempt to speed up the change from mortal to god." Erebus said "And I do have to say I like the new look". I gave him a puzzled look, he shook his head and summoned a mirror "Sometimes when mortal become gods your body physically changes to match your domains. That didn't happen to your father because he already embodied his domains, if your born a god said changes would happen as you grow".

I looked in the mirror and all I have to say is I looked awesome, my facial features looked the same but my canines were longer, my hair even more unruly almost wild not to mention the silver flecks in it, then there's my eyes they had roughly the same color but were more of a pale blue my left like a sea illuminated by a winter moon while my right was like the moon reflected in that same sea. Being the smart guy that I am my first words "Whoa" and yes I did sound totally high. Erebus started laughing "Sorry" I said sitting up a little straighter "just wondering do you know what my domains are". "Well that actually part of the reason you're here" Nyx said "one I wanted to meet you on account of your relationship with my daughter and the rest is due to the fact that you are the god of night, you'll learn the rest later. Traditionally gods would learn how to use their domains from the predecessors and I am the only goddess of night to come before you. I would have preferred to take a full year to teach you everything but due to your particular circumstances I'll have to do this the fast way".

As she finished Nyx put her hand on my forehead and I felt a rush of information "that should do for now the rest will come later, now stand up your family is going need your help in a moment but first take these." she said handing me a piece of paper, a star'd cloak that actually looks like the night sky, and a set of car keys. "The paper has Kronos' current location and the keys are a little surprise from me just don't push the red button before you get back to your time. The cloak is the same one your mother gave you when you became her champion we just fixed it and enchanted it so it can be either silver or star'd" Erebus said as I put on the cloak "just so you know you my daughter and I will kill you and if you don't have an actually wedding my wife will kill you, now be safe and good luck.

My vision darkened and I felt like I was falling mixed with a little bit of shadow traveling. When my vision clear I was on the beach behind two idiots and Triton was babbling something about immortals. The situation was pretty obvious because of the swords against the hunter and campers neck so I did the obvious thing I pulled out my twin swords and stabbed them in the back. "Who do you think you are" Triton shouted at me. "Triton I'm hurt, you can't even remember your own nephew" I said pulling down my hood.

I saw my family's eyes light up when the saw me while Triton's only held hate and disbelief "h-how are you still I SAW YOU DIE" Triton shouted. "Not exactly, you may have seen my body destroyed but no I didn't die" I said "in fact your little plan backfired on you completely, instead of killing me you turned me into a god". After a few minutes of stunned looks Triton finally managed to speak up "Guess that explains the new looks, guess I'll just have to settle for sending you and your sister to Tartarus" he said aiming his spear at Luna.

'not a chance' I thought closing the distance a drive a throwing knife into his side and pinning him to what is probable the only boulder on the beach (5'x5'). "Never threaten my family" I said twisting the knife. I raised my sword aiming for his heart and Triton just laughed "I know you can't do it you nor your father can bring yourself to hurt other descendants of Poseidon". I got within an inch of his face and said "true but there's one thing you've forgotten you disowned us all of us", not a fan torture I ran him through and watch him dissolve. Oceanus flashed in just long enough to see Triton die before leaving with Khione.

Luna POV

I was practically screaming for joy in my head and I couldn't stop myself from running up to Sam and hugging. "Miss me" he laughed hugging me back. I pulled away just long enough to punch him in the chest then hugged him again "never do anything like that again" I said. "Sam" Zoe shouted as she tackled us. "Zoe what are you doing here, I thought Phoebe told you to stay in the cabin" I said and of course Zoe just ignored me and hugged Sam tighter, I don't know how but Zoe has a way of reading people she probably already knew something was up.

The shadows started to collect a few feet away and Jace and the others popped out along with Grandpa, Grandma (a.k.a. Poseidon and Athena) and Amphitrite who was out cold "Um where's Triton" Jace asked. "Beaten" I replied. "Who are you" Grandpa asked. "Well thats kind of hard to explain" I said " we're..". "We should should talk about this somewhere else" Sam said, he snapped his fingers and I had this sensation, it was like I was moving hundreds of miles per hour yet freezing.

We reappeared in dad's palace "everyone take a seat we've got a lot to talk about" Sam said. I know this may sound weird but looking at my brother now I felt like this was the real him, like his looks and the type of person he is finally match, rough, powerful, yet kind and comforting. "did you just shadow travel us here" Jace asked. "uh-huh". Before anyone could ask how the Fates appeared with a very sick looking Drake who is a son of Hestia "I hate time travel" he said slumping to the floor. "Time travel!" Grampa said shooting to his feet. "Please hold off on the questions till after we're done" the one on the left said. The three of them stopped in front of me and Sam "All hail Samuel Jackson, first born of Artemis, God of night, destruction, wolves, and winter". "All hail Luna Jackson first born of Perseus, Goddess of forests, rivers, and time". "Okay clearly I've missed a few things, anyone care to bring me up to speed" Drake said from his spot on the floor.

Please Review (AN: I really would like some reviews, they'll help with the next chapter)


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Previously

"_All hail Samuel Jackson, first born of Artemis, God of night, destruction, wolves, and winter". "All hail Luna Jackson first born of Perseus, Goddess of forests, rivers, and time". "Okay clearly I've missed a few things, anyone care to bring me up to speed" Drake said from his spot on the floor._

* * *

Percy POV

"I'll second that" my dad said. "Ok so quick run down, the eight of us" Luna said gesturing to her group "are from the future and came back to avoid a catastrophe created by Kronos changing time". "ok but I would like to know how the Hades you became gods, I mean the deal was for when we turn 20 and you don't even turn 18 for another month and a half." the boy on the floor said. "I'm sorry but who are you" Athena asked. "Name's Drake" he said "I'm Hestia's first born". "oh" Athena said "then how did you become a god". "Well I became a god because of a failed assassination attempt by Triton, Clytius, and Enceladus but how did you pull it off" Sam said to Luna who shrugged. "It just happened" she said.

Sam looked at a shadow on the wall and said "you can come out Nico I know you're there". "How did you know" he asked. "Just a hunch" Sam said calmly "Also I need you to go get Leo, Frank, Jason, and Apollo" He nodded and disappeared in a shadow. "Mom, Grandmother would you be willing to take Amphitrite to Olympus" Sam said. There was a moment of silence before it registered for them "oh sorry, it hasn't sunken in yet" Athena said "Sure we'll take her" Artemis and Athena flashed away.

We sat in an awkward silence for a little bit so Dad tried to break the ice "So the how are things in the future". I heard a loud slapped to my left "I say this with the utmost respect but that may just be the dumbest thing you've ever said" Grey replied having just facepalmed "we literally just told you there is a huge war in our time". "And who might you be" father asked. "guess" she said pulling down her hood, without the necklace from Athena it wasn't really all that hard to figure out who her parents were. She still looked like Athena in almost every way except for her coloring, her eyes were sea green not grey, her hair was black instead of blond, and her skin was tanned. "Sophie? my daughter" he said stunned. "How'd you guess my name" she asked. "It's the only name me and your mother could agree on" he said "we have yet to decided on a boy's name and it looks we won't have to".

We settled back into a more comfortable silence as we waited for Artemis and the others to return. Artemis, Nico, and the others flashed in at the same time, Frank looked at the 6 figures in silver cloaks and turned to me. "Yes I know just take seat we'll…well they'll explain" I said.

* * *

Luna POV

Once everyone was seated I stood up "Ok so I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here, long story short the five people in silver cloaks are from the future and so are me, Sam, Drake, and Zoe. We were sent here by the fates to correct the changes Kronos made to the timeline". "I just can't wait get back to my normal life" Jace said. "You mean you want to get back to making out with your girlfriend, hey I just remembered as of today you're technically dating a goddess" Sam said. 'You idiot!' I mentally shouted as everybody in the room all but froze. 'heh heh sorry sis' Sam nervously replied visibly paling. Out of the corner of my eye I could literally the gears in Grandma's brain turning as she put the pieces together.

"Is he saying what I think he is" Nico asked. "I think so" Grandma said, noticing Grandpa's confused look she continued "That boy and Luna are dating". In seconds my father was standing above Jace and I'm pretty sure he had used his power to make himself taller and more ominous. "Calm down Percy" mom said calmly, I was so shocked by her calm voice that I just had to look at my mother and I have to admit I just about crapped my pants. Despite the very kind look on her face the tone in her voice and the look in her eyes sent an entirely different message. It was a simple message 'I'll let you live for now but if take one step out of line not even Hades will be able to save your soul'. The room was silent except from the sound of a few people swallowing thickly. In the corner of the room I heard my uncle Apollo whisper to my grandfather "I haven't seen her this mad since the Orion incident".

"Sam has secret girlfriend in the future" Jace said quickly. "Say what!" I shouted spinning to face Sam. "Why'd you have to throw me under the bus and how the Hades did you even find out about Keda" (AN: Yes I did take borrow that from the Atlantis Movie). "She stormed into the hunters camp demanding to know if you were alive or not, apparently they've been dating for 4 years." Jace said. "FYI your parents were and probably still are pissed that you were hiding this from them and their mad at Melissa for not telling them, also your mom say's you're grounded till you're 1000 when you get back." Jace paused to take a breath 'really' I thought to myself. I could see what he was doing though, by giving out this information to everybody he had successfully gotten the attention redirected to my brother.

"Why don't we get back to the task at hand" Grandmother said looking at Sam. He quickly straightened up "Um…yes…the reason why all of you were called here is because I've got Kronos' current location." Sam paused to let it sink in "If we can trap him the Fates can send him back to where he came from, and all of us get to go back to our correct time.". "Whoa, whoa, whoa" Apollo said "you say it like it's easy, the last two times we beat Kronos we either had the entire council with us or he was trapped in a mortal body. Now you plan to face him with a handful of gods, immortals, and demigods we'll be slaughtered and to put the icing on the cake we have capture him instead of killing him which would be much easier."

"it'll be easier than you think" Sam said "by forcing himself to reform so fast and fixing his body he's not at full power yet and we need to just stun him for a few moments. Given the fact that he is the titan of time the Fates are unable to just send him back. We brought chains with us that can suppress his power long enough to let the fates do their job. This little meeting is nothing more than a planning session so lets get started". "Um you haven't told us where he is yet" I said. "Oh right" he said pulling out a piece of paper "he's in the…seriously?". "Looks like we're going to Nevada because he in area 51".

* * *

Leo POV (surprise)

'Out of all places why did Kronos have to chose here' I thought to myself, slightly creeped out by the deserted compound. Personally I thought it was a little cliche that he chose to come here but then again it did have some practical uses. If any body did see a 20 foot tall titan walking around they'd just be written off as another crazy, probably wouldn't even make the local news.

It really wasn't all that difficult to figure out where Kronos was staying the whole place was falling apart with the exception of one building that looked like it was built yesterday. According to Poseidon that was an ability of his fathers, apparently he can restore inanimate objects very easily, he can also do the exact opposite and force things to break down. Neither would work that well if the objects were enchanted in any way or just magical in general.

Putting my back to the wall of the building I prepped one of the five greek fire bombs I had. A few minutes later Jason gave the signal, me and the other 3 threw our bombs through the windows from each side of the building. As soon as the bombs went off we all charged in. Jason came in through the north windows with his son, Nico, and Jace. Percy's group came in the left while Poseidon's came in the right, I dropped in the back with my son and Apollo. It took a few seconds for the smoke to clear, but when it did I got my first look at the titan lord of time. He looked a lot like Zeus, seriously he looked just like him but older, with crazy grey hair and beard complete with an old black, patched up suit that was probably from the 60's. "Such a shame that was a good year too." Kronos said looking what was left of a wine bottle in his hand.

I was never really all that great with a weapon but never the less I pull out a mace and got ready to charge but I couldn't take a single step, Hades I couldn't even move 'stupid time freeze' I thought to myself. Kronos let out a loud and completely creepy laugh before turning to his son "Really that was you big plan? Hit me with a few firecrackers and rush me? Even for you thats just plain reckless". "That was just the first step of the plan" Luna shouted as she swung her sword slicing into Kronos' back, ya turns out that being the goddess of time grants Luna a natural resistance to Kronos' powers over time.

No longer in his happy mood Kronos' suit changed to full body armor and his scythe appeared in his hand 'I thought Hestia destroyed that thing during her dad's attack on Olympus'. Before Kronos could even take a swing Sam dropped out of the shadows on the ceiling and stabbed him through a chink in his armor. Though it was in the neck, the wound wouldn't be lethal but it did work like Athena said it would. First step of the plan: bomb the building to quickly get rid of any low level monsters. Step 2: while Kronos starts to gloat and insult Poseidon, Luna slashes him across the back causing him to lose a little bit of control of his time magic. Kronos releases his hold on Sam for just a few seconds in an attempt to maintain his hold on the rest of us, he'll chose Sam because he believes the Sam still doesn't have any abilities making the risk minimal. Sam then uses the opening stab Kronos through a major presser point in his shoulder causing him to lose control completely.

'Note to self never piss off Athena, especially pregnant Athena' I thought to myself. Apollo and his daughter Blair open fire aiming for the chinks in his armor as Kronos thrashed around in an attempt to throw Sam seeings he couldn't reach him with his armor on. I ran forward and smashed my mace into the side of Kronos' knee while my son did the same to the other one with his axe. Jace and Tristan (Piper and Jason's son) followed up by stabbing behind the knees, causing him to collapse on his back. Immediately the others set about using water and shadows to hold Kronos down so Me and Drake could attach the chains. "You seriously think this can hold me?" Kronos laughed as his left hand tore threw its bindings. "Well what do you think about this." Sam said as he literally nailed Kronos' hand to the floor with his swords. Kronos howled in pain and tried to rip through his bindings so he could free his hand.

Getting the idea Percy and Nico did the same with his right while Poseidon and Sophie did the same to his legs "Leo, Drake now" Percy shouted. Thankfully the chains were already partially set up so it wouldn't take as long to put on. The chains were connected by a number of golden square blocks (kinda like a web) that had some kind of magic seal on each one which would contain Kronos' power once fully set. "come on guy's hurry up" Nico said. "Do you want do it!" I shouted trying to attach the last few locks. I knew we were short on time, I could literally feel Kronos building up energy in his body as I worked. Finally I was down to the last lock but Kronos was done charging up. Swords, arrows, spear, and Trident alike were blasted out of his body, the shear energy coming off him was burning my hands like he was radioactive I was just able to get the chain attached before my hands crumbled to dust. Without my hands I was easily thrown off but thankfully the chains did their job as his power went down and he winked out of existence.

I looked around to survey the damage, the building looked like crap but everyone seemed to be okay. There was a bright flash and in the center of the room were three old ladies "time to go" they said. All our kids nodded and lined up and disappeared in another flash of light "now for you" the Fates said. "What about us" I asked/croaked, man my throat was dry. "Now that Kronos has been sent back along with the children we can't let you keep your knowledge of the future so we're going to have to wipe your memories". "What about everyone else who seen or heard about them, even if you take our memories people will still recognize them when they come to camp" I said. "They won't, by the end of tonight we'll have erased all trace of them from existence and you'll all wake up in your beds tomorrow none the wiser" The Fates said "but first lets get your hands fixed".

Please reveiw

**AN: Well there you have it the final chapter. First off I'd like to thank all you guys/girls for reading this it really means a lot. I be writing a sequel to this story at a later date. Also now that this story has ended I'd like to announce that I will start updating my child of wisdom and the sea story again.**


End file.
